Strawhat corporation
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Luffy, el heredero de una compañía importante, tiene un compromiso envidiable y una carrera brillante no hay un solo pero en su vida, salvo las necesidades que su prometido no alcanza a satisfacer… siendo un joven sano y pleno en vigor sería demasiado pedir que se portase bien, El dinero puede comprarlo todo con los contactos adecuados, incluso la compañía deseada. yaoi, luffy seme
1. Chapter 1

Resumen completo: El dinero puede comprarlo todo, y si no al menos está muy cerca. Luffy es el joven heredero de una compañía de moda importante, con un compromiso envidiable y una carrera brillante no hay un solo pero en su vida, salvo las necesidades que su prometido no alcanza a satisfacer quizá… siendo un joven sano y pleno vigor sería demasiado pedir que se portase bien…

El dinero puede comprarlo todo con los contactos adecuados, incluso la compañía deseada.

[LuSabo][LuAce][LuLaw]

Luffy seme, deal with it.

Un día terminare de escribir todas las retorcidas ideas de mi cabecita y entonces se secara mi cerebro y tardare como un mes en actualizar como la gente normal… pero hasta entonces espero que alguien lea esto y le guste, gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

-Strawhat corporation, una de las más reconocidas industrias en su ramo tanto por su participación en el mundo de la moda como por sus constantes contribuciones a las causas nobles y de beneficencia tiene un nuevo rostro que presentarnos, el súper modelo noruego Cutty Flam ah venido a revolucionar el mundo de la moda deportiva, ya se puede esperar un alza en la venta de trajes speedo este verano.- La voz de la comentarista podía escucharse claramente desde el pequeño monitor en la sala de aquella habitación rentada.-Monkey D. Luffy lo ah hecho de nuevo.- continuaba la entrenada voz mientras aparecía una fotografía del mencionado.

-Hey Sabo ¿No es ese tu novio?-

El rubio levanto la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo mientras la chica castaña con la que compartía piso subía un poco el volumen de la televisora.- el joven heredero de Strawhat corp., reconocido por su agradable personalidad y su despiadada habilidad para los negocios, ah sacado del anonimato a otra bella alma que seguramente se convertirá en un icono prontamente, nadie se atrevería a decir que no se ah ganado su puesto de C.E.O. junior dentro de la empresa, después de todo sus "descubrimientos" siempre se convierten en ídolos de la moda con más velocidad de lo que ellos mismos pueden imaginar, el célebre caso de los eternos rivales Zoro y Sanji - El video que en aquel momento mostraba imágenes de una sesión fotográfica en donde un chico rubio y un moreno peliverde posaban en diferentes maneras sobre la escenografía construida por el equipo de producciones había hecho suspirar notoriamente a su amiga con un "valla suerte la tuya" al que el aludido solo había podido sonreír amablemente aunque no era como si hubiera conocido a aquellos chicos por su prometido, después de todo aquel había sido su trabajo mucho antes de su compromiso con el muchacho y no era como si aquel realmente se molestase demasiado en que convivieran con sus amigos, no que fuera a decir aquello claro.

Las imágenes que se sucedían con fluidez por las tomas ya editadas de aquellos chicos estaban indudablemente cargadas de una tensión emocional que te hacía no poder separar la vista de ellos - este dúo podría ser una de las mejores ejemplificaciones del genio innato que posee el joven CEO ¿Quien otro que él habría pensado en unir a dos personalidades tan explosivas en un solo set? los resultados sin embargo han sido más que abrumadores para la carrera de ambos y el contrato de exclusividad que mantienen con Strawhat corp...-

A pesar del volumen algo alto de la televisión el rubio había dejado de prestarle atención tanto a su compañera de piso como a aquel aparatejo, intentando regresar su atención a los libros aunque aquello ya le resultaba casi imposible, siendo un fin de semana y estando "comprometido" con una figura pública aun así de alguna manera seguía manteniendo su vida más o menos normal y es que aquel compromiso no era más que una formalidad, en realidad de poco o nada conocía al dichoso Monkey D. Luffy y si no se había negado a aquello había sido por que había sido una petición del mismo Dragón, respetaba tanto a aquel hombre que no había podido negarse... y es que en verdad tampoco esperaba que el hijo de este le aceptara de manera tan pronta (dejar que el otro le rechazara le había parecido en aquel entonces la salida mas fácil), era casi como si aquello se tratara solo de un juego para el menor que solo había sonreído y aceptado encantado de la vida, aparentemente al menos.

Su diferencia de edades no era mucha, apenas un año o dos y el chico era tan agradable en público como cabía esperar, el problema surgía al estar a solas... había algo en aquel muchacho que no le acababa de gustar, o que temía admitir que le gustase quizá, sus sonrisas publicas solían ser completamente distintas a las privadas y aunque fuera por lo general agradable su personalidad dejaba bastante que desear, no solo podía llegar a ser un poco cruel con sus comentarios si algo no le interesaba, también solía ser en exceso demandante con sus caprichos lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

El que todo aquel que les conocía se dedicase a recordarle la suerte que tenia al haber conseguido un compromiso así tampoco ayudaba en mucho, solo hacia mas difícil el poder zafarse de aquel, no es que Luffy le pareciera una mala persona, al menos en las ocasiones que le había tocado trabajar con él para algún proyecto le parecía una sujeto razonable, quizá algo raro en su proceder pero ya que siempre parecía poner a buen uso el presupuesto solicitado Sabo no podía decir que le hubiera dado ningún dolor de cabeza en su departamento al menos, si en algo había atinado la comentarista era que el chico sabía manejarse y hacer rendir sus negocios, no por nada a pesar de la reñida competencia en aquel mundo el chico siempre hablaba de convertir a la compañía en la número 1 y no estaba lejos de lograrlo realmente, incluso corporaciones importantes como la de Whitebeard&Redhead co. o la shichibukai S.A. de C.V. la consideraban un rival imponente, pero aquello eran negocios, en la vida personal apenas si se conocían, pero sabía lo suficiente para no cometer demasiados errores con el chico.

Mientras pretendía seguir leyendo en un intento de no ahondar más en aquel tema que las noticias habían sacado a flote pudo escuchar el tono de su celular como si con pensar en aquellas cosas hubiera invocado a el pequeño pelinegro, por un segundo incluso había dudado en contestar pero sabiendo que aquello enfadaría al menor había cogido la llamada al segundo tono, haciéndole señales a la castaña para que bajase el volumen de la televisión a lo que aquella no solo había obedecido si no que miraba expectante al rubio pues era la primera vez que le veía poner la cara que había puesto, ligeramente sonrojada eh incomoda.

No era que a Sabo le incomodaran aquellas cosas normalmente, pero hacerlo frente a su amiga no le agradaba mucho.- ¿Aló?- había contestado lo más normal posible, intentando que su voz no temblase demasiado.

-Hola amor, Pasare por ti en 15.- la voz alegre pero firme no extendía ni pregunta ni invitación, aquello era más bien una orden, Sabo dudo por un segundo como responder pero no queriendo hacer enfadar al moreno simplemente miro la forma como estaba vestido, la sudadera azul rey y los jeans deslavados dudaba fueran adecuados para cualquier cosa que aquel chico tuviera en mente, además siendo domingo ni siquiera se había molestado en asearse adecuadamente, era su día de descanso después de todo.

-No eh tomado un baño aun...- murmuro el rubio un poco apenado poniéndose en pie y lanzándole una mirada algo acusadora a la castaña que le miraba con una enorme sonrisa boba en el rostro, casi había podido ver al chico al otro lado de la línea sonreír solo con el sonido de su aliento sobre el auricular, aquel era tan expresivo que aun por teléfono no le costaba adivinar sus gestos.

-Bien, tienes 20 minutos, no me hagas esperar.- Sabo soltó un suspiro dirigiéndose a su habitación, el otro aun estaba en la línea aunque estaba seguro que no escucharía quejas.

-¿Que se supone que debo usar?- había preguntado abriendo su armario y fisgoneando entre sus ropas, lo más formal que tenia eran la ropa que usaba para ir a trabajar pero que desde que salía con aquel muchacho había tenido que empezar a usar más frecuentemente.

-Un vestido estaría bien.-

-Ja, Ja, que gracioso.- dijo seleccionando una camiseta de mangas largas con estampado simple en blanco y negro y pantalones de mezclilla obscuros ¿Irían a un lugar formal o a jugar? con aquel chico nunca se sabía realmente.

\- te veras bien con lo que sea, no es importante.-

No sabía cómo interpretar aquello, para ese chico el 90% de las cosas no era importante y el otro 10% eran la compañía y el sexo... bueno, planteándolo bien quizá en verdad no importaba lo que se pusiera.

-Bien, te veré en un rato.- dijo tomando un cardigán gris que le llegaría por mitad de los muslos y la bufanda rojo vino que su prometido había tomado "prestada" de uno de los sets y le había obsequiado, era cómoda, calientita y se veía bien con casi toda su ropa, aunque considerando que casi toda su ropa era en tonos de gris a negro aquello no era muy difícil de lograr de cualquier forma.

Cuando trabajas en una compañía relacionada a la moda (aun si tu área es finanzas) aprendes que si no sabes combinar a la perfección es mejor no meterte con los colores, Sabo había perdido la predilección por estos hacía varios años, volviendo su closet una película en blanco y negro, con algunos tonos de gris y sepia por aquí y allá, un azul perdido muy a veces, todos sus zapatos eran cafés o negros, aunque en realidad solo tenía 3 pares y unos tenis que usaba solo los domingos, pero ahora parecía que ni ese día podría relajarse, a veces se preguntaba si realmente merecía el esfuerzo de aquella "relación".

Había estado listo a los 18 minutos, y aunque su cabello no se había secado del todo bajo a prisa los escalones del apartamento, no le gustaban los elevadores así que siempre se tomaba unos minutos extra, para cuando saliera por la puerta frontal del edificio el joven de las noticias ya estaba esperándole sobre su automóvil blanco, al bajar la ventana para darle una mirada Sabo le había visto como usaba una camisa amarilla, pantalones negros y saco a juego, estaba seguro que nadie podría lucir aquel conjunto y hacerle ver bien si no fuera aquel chico, después de la inspección visual el menor le había hecho una seña para que subiera al auto.

-Dragón anunciara nuestro compromiso de manera oficial por la mañana- había escuchado al chico decirle en cuanto cerrase la puertecilla y casi se le había salido el corazón por la garganta, estaba bien que él hubiera permitido las cosas llegar tan lejos pero ¿no se suponía que consultasen con él para ese tipo de cosas?- pensé que debías saberlo.- el menor no le miraba, solo conducía quien sabe a dónde, la tarde era agradable y fresca, teñida de los colores del ocaso, desagradablemente tranquila.

-Gracias, supongo.- el menor había reído ante su comentario, Sabo no estaba seguro si se burlaba de él o de la situación, no pensaba que aquel chico fuera a hacer algo con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo, pero tampoco creía que su padre le hubiera dado mucha opción, por lo que había escuchado (o lo que le habían dejado saber) una de las condiciones para que Luffy heredase aquella compañía era que se casara con alguien de quien su padre aprobase, y parecía que al menor no le interesaba buscar prospectos, probablemente pensaba que de aquella manera podría seguir haciendo cualquier cosa que le placiera mientras mantuvieran las apariencias, las infidelidades del chico no le eran desconocidas, aquel no se molestaba en ocultárselas y él nunca le había reclamado en forma, era mas cómodo no lidiar con "ese" aspecto aun.

-No pareces muy feliz.-

-¿Lo estás tú?-

El moreno se encogió de hombros, girando el volante a la derecha y después continuando en línea recta unos cuantos metros antes de tomar una desviación, por el camino parecía que estaban yendo al apartamento del moreno pero no estaba muy seguro.- Podría haberme ido peor, no eres precisamente mi estilo, pero el viejo te adora y no estás tan mal, bueno- el menor le lanzo una mirada un poco recriminante antes de regresar la vista al camino.- al menos no lo que eh visto.- y bueno, ahí estaba el tema de nuevo, mientras aquel chiquillo llevaba años siendo sexualmente activo (y valla que lo era) el rubio era demasiado conservador, había insistido en esperar al matrimonio antes de hacer cualquier cosa, de ahí que no le reclamara en forma sus deslices al otro, bueno, si hasta le había tocado pagar una que otra cuenta que el chiquillo hacia pasar como "viáticos" en la oficina.

Eran una sociedad "liberal" técnicamente hablando, estaba en su educación que la "esposa" dejase al marido satisfacer sus necesidades si esta no quería satisfacerlas, al menos hasta donde sabia el chico solo lo hacía con prostitutas, de manera que estrictamente hablando no debería ponerse celoso, pero el pensar que el chiquillo prefiriera pagarle a alguien antes que insistirle a él le hería ligeramente el orgullo, pero como aquel decía, no era su "estilo" y tampoco era que él fuera a insistir en algo que no le convenía, porque de las pocas veces que habían salido aquel siempre era tema de discusión. -Tan halagador como siempre Luffy.- la peculiar risa que llenase de nuevo el auto a veces le sacaba de quicio, no le molestaba la franqueza o el cinismo de aquel muchacho, en realidad no sabía bien lo que le molestaba de él específicamente. ¿era que le daba demasiada importancia al tema? Hasta el momento había respetado sus decisiones pero dudaba que fuera así por siempre y con el compromiso cada vez más cerca se le acababan tanto las excusas como el tiempo. Si simplificaba las cosas al punto más extremo se encontraba a si mismo pensando que simplemente no quería ser una nota más de pago por servicios sexuales en la billetera del chico.

Cuando el pelinegro aparcase frente a un edificio desconocido al principio el rubio no le había tomado importancia pero al sentir el agarre del azabache en su brazo jalándole hacia el antes de rosarle los labios de manera lenta y seductora podía mas o menos adivinar a donde iba el rumbo de aquello, si ya se lo esperaba antes ahora estaba seguro.- Creo que es hora de que sepas en lo que en verdad te estás metiendo amor, No quiero que vayas a arrepentirte después...- el suave susurro sobre sus labios le había hecho estremecer, mas aun al sentir los dientes del otro morder con suavidad su piel, atrapándole en un beso mucho más profundo y húmedo que le había hecho olvidar por un instante porque era exactamente que aquello estaba mal si se sentía así de bien.

Para el momento que recuperara un poco de conciencia ya se encontraba siguiendo a Luffy por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas exactamente iguales salvo por el numero colgado de estas, sabía que probablemente no le gustase a donde iba todo aquello pero no hacía nada para detenerlo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, la respuesta simplificada de nuevo seria que le gustaba aquel chico y que quizá en el fondo no le molestaba tanto ser un recibo más si se trataba de él.

* * *

Sé que ya había tratado antes un tema similar, pero será diferente, lo prometo (?) bueno no sé, pero tenía ganas de escribir a Luffy de seme, aunque eso se demostrara un poco más en los capítulos sucesivos… no creo que esta valla a ser una historia muy larga, al principio la había pensado de 3 capítulos aunque ahora que la veo bien quizá sean unos 4 o 5. Ya veremos u.u

P.D. amo a el gatoso gordo y rechoncho en mi cama, con locura y pasión ogetosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues aquí está la segunda parte de esta historia… como alguien comento por ahí no esperen que sea precisamente cielos color de rosa :)

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos abajo.

P.D. gato, eres gotoso, tienes prohibido comerte a las conejas meseras del prostíbulo de Doffy.

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

El hermoso cuerpo de aquel moreno debajo suyo se movía con la maestría que solo un chico con aquella profesión podía adquirirlo cual a Luffy no dejaba de fascinarle, cualquier otro día las largas piernas y deliciosa cintura de aquel chico al que mantenía en cuatro con el trasero bien alzado le haría olvidar de todo, pero aquella noche su mente estaba en otra parte.

Con una sonora palmada en las nalgas del ojigris habían hecho a este enarcar mas su espalda para brindar mejor acceso al largo miembro con el que le empalaba de manera inclemente.- Ahh... Lu... Luffy-ya... más... más aprisa... - el aludido, sonriendo de medio lado, había cumplido con el capricho de aquella puta que aunque apenas si podía soportar los violentos envistes aun así pedía por más, le encantaba su maestría en el acto de amar, tomando el cabello del joven sexoservidor con una de sus manos le había hecho girar en rostro hasta poder ver aquella mueca de placer y lujuria en el rostro ajeno. Las lágrimas que nublaban los ojos del tatuado no eran precisamente de dolor y el hilillo de saliva que escurría por la comisura de sus labios hacia relucir aquellos de manera bastante apetecible. Cualquier otro día aquello le habría excitado a más no poder, pero en ese momento solo se le había aparecido el rostro del maldito rubio anegado de lágrimas y manchado con su esencia que le escurría por los labios y las mejillas... joder que aquello había sido erótico... pero esa felación más que calmar sus ansias solo le había dejado aun más caliente, de manera que había acabado en aquel antro nocturno al que solía frecuentar en una ocasión que no planeaba frecuentarle. Se preguntaba hasta que punto podría echarle la culpa de aquello a Sabo… mierda no tendría que pensar en eso en aquel momento.

Tomando las caderas de Law con tal fuerza que estaba seguro sus dedos se marcarían en esta había comenzado a penetrarle de manera más lenta pero mucho más profundo y fuerte, sacando su miembro casi por completo antes de volverle a meter en un fluido movimiento que golpeaba con la próstata del más alto en cada ocasión, haciendo que aquel apretado interior se estrechase aun mas con cada embestida. –Luffy-ya... no... no aguanto más... - apenas dicho aquello había podido sentir el cuerpo ajeno tensarse con el esperado orgasmo, haciéndole casi imposible moverse mas, causando que acabara de correrse dentro del cuerpo que había estado reclamando como suyo aquella noche de manera violenta. Saliendo del otro después de unos segundos se había tumbado a la cama junto al ojeroso y atrayéndole hacía su pecho en un apretado abrazo le había besado de lleno en los labios. Aun si se besaban no le daba significado especial a ello, nunca había entendido aquel taboo absurdo de que las putas no besan. Le tomo por la barbilla para rosar sus labios en un demandante beso, forzando su lengua en la boca del otro que le mordisqueaba y succionaba con el mismo deseo y la misma pasión que antes su cuerpo, le gustaba el ojigris y no lo negaría pero lo suyo no era en ningún momento algo tierno.

Desde siempre había preferido acostarse con chicos, era su preferencia no solo por su orientación sexual si no por su orgullo, le gustaba saber que podía hacer disfrutar a su compañero de cama tanto como lo disfrutaba él y la única forma de estar verdaderamente seguro de que lo lograba era ver al otro correrse. Con una chica nunca se podía estar seguro cuando fingía y entre modelos y actrices, bien no le atraía mucho la idea de que le mintieran en eso. No que le importase tanto hacer disfrutar a su pareja por el disfrute en sí, bien podía disfrutar de "castigar" a alguien prohibiéndole aquello en realidad sólo era cuestión de orgullo, no le agradaba que se pudiera manchar su reputación en ese aspecto.

-Estuviste estupendo Traffy. - murmuró como vano alago al separarse del beso en aquella voz algo pesada por el cansancio y la falta de aliento, observando al otro acurrucarse sobre su cuerpo, dejándole hacer a pesar de que eso la parecía innecesario, un par de mimos no le dañarían y Law se los había ganado, de manera casi distraída acariciaba el cabello ajeno suavemente, aquello probablemente también se lo debía a alguien más, pero no se comería de culpa ahora, si estaba ahí era por la terquedad del rubio y porque le había prometido a este que si le hacía terminar antes de que pudieran pasar a otras cosas le dejaría en paz al menos esa noche… solo recordar aquello sentía ganas de desquitarse de nuevo con el moreno, pero ya era la segunda vez que lo hacían, no estaba muy seguro que sus cuerpos aguantasen una tercera en aquel momento.

Trafalgar era mayor, más alto y puede que hasta de complexión más tosca, pero aun así le gustaba, con los tatuajes y la barba, con sus permanentes ojeras y su perene mirada ligeramente perdida, con la mordaz sonrisa y los pendientes le gustaba. Sí, pero solo era aquello o más bien solo se había convertido en aquello. Un gusto como cualquier otro, una cosa para satisfacer una necesidad, con algo de suerte pronto ya no le necesitaría, no era que no le agradase el chico en particular, por el contrario, casi podría haber dicho que se trataba de su primer amor, pero resultaba que Luffy era una persona ridículamente posesiva eh idiota en ciertos aspectos y por ello aunque no era culpa del ojigris estar donde estaba en cierta forma se sentía receloso de que lo estuviera. Dicen que a veces exigimos aun más a quienes amamos… aunque también podía ser que el estúpido cliché de que el amor lo puede todo no fuera real. Law le gustaba de la misma manera que la carne, podía decir que la amaba y luego una vez satisfechas sus necesidades aquel gusto pasaba a segundo plano, pero a diferencia de la carne no podía simplemente guardar al moreno en el refrigerador sin miedo que alguien le agarrase y la devorara antes que él. A aquel chico cualquiera con dinero suficiente podía alquilarle por una noche. Siendo alguien celoso y a quién no le gustaba compartir su carne nunca había podido desarrollar un verdadero lazo afectivo con el tatuado o al menos no uno por el que fuera a arriesgar las cosas, quizá le gustase más la carne.

Estaba por casarse en algunas semanas y no sería por amor, al menos no pensaba que lo fuera, pero si bien la sociedad le daba el privilegio del divorcio si algún día se encontraba con su "alma gemela" o alguna de esas cursilerías su personalidad era tal que no lo haría, porque aquello seria perder el honor de su palabra, faltar a una promesa le resultaba una de las cosas más impensables del mundo y dudaba que aun el amor le hiciera cambiar aquello. Si decía "hasta que la muerte nos separe" pensaba en cumplirlo y a ser sinceros no pensaba cancelar una compromiso hasta cierto punto prometedor solo por mantener feliz a su puta que no era tan suya, había tenido la oportunidad de convertir al ojeroso en su exclusivo cuando recién le conociera... cada noche que pasaba con él se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Había pensado erróneamente que no necesitaba comprarle para que el otro le amara, quizá si lo hubiera hecho las cosas habrían sido diferentes, el cuerpo de aquel chico era tan deseable que no le habría costado en nada introducirle en su mundo, ponerle buenas ropas y hacerle desfilar, el moreno habría tenido el mundo a sus pies pero tras saber que el otro se había alquilado a alguien mas había perdido el interés por aquello, sabía que era un absurdo pedirle fidelidad a una puta pero había pensado qué le pagaba lo suficiente para que lo considerase, no había querido tener un "esclavo" sexual, por aquel entonces su moral aun rondaba de manera amenazante su joven cabecita, a los 16 tu primera experiencia siempre es amor y esperas demasiado, a los 26 te vuelves un poco más realista con tus expectativas. El moreno aun era hermoso y aun podría sacarle de ahí, pero ni al ojigris le interesaba ni él era una obra de caridad. Odiaba aquellas de hecho, otra cosa en la que su prometido sería útil, un estuche de monerías aquel rubio, ya no tendría que escuchar al viejo reprendiéndole por no ir a esas estúpidas cenas en representación de la compañía, simplemente mandaría a su esposo, aquello debería valer de algo.

Acaricio la mejilla del chico sobre el antes de empujarle para que se quitara, sentándose en la cama mientras comenzaba a buscar su ropa.- ¿No te quedaras un rato conmigo mugiwara-ya?- sonrió ante el apodo que hacía alusión a su compañía cual si fuera bandera propia pero no volteo a ver al chico que le abrazaba por las espalda porque sentía ligera culpa al ver aquel rostro tras haberse corrido pensando en otro. Porque en el último instante al estar por venirse casi había gemido el nombre de su prometido, aquello nunca en la vida le había pasado estando con el tatuado, era momento de buscarse otra puta "regular" quizá.

-Tengo ganas de beber algo, puedes venir conmigo si lo deseas.- Dijo Luffy poniéndose la camisa y comenzando a abotonarla, le había pagado la noche entera al moreno, no le agradaba que fuera de otra manera pero no era su obligación pasarla con él tampoco, no le debía fidelidad alguna a aquel chico y lo más probable es que le dejase apenas consumara su matrimonio... se preguntaba qué pasaría con el por un segundo pero se le amargaba la idiota nostalgia apenas pensar que ahora tendría más noches disponible para el pelirrojo, su otro cliente regular, quizá a Kid no le importaba compartir pero a él sinceramente le fastidiaba cuando necesitaba desfogarse y el ojigris no estaba disponible, si eso hubiera pasado aquella noche probablemente aquella se le habría echado a perder aún más, por suerte había encontrado al chico coqueteando con un perdedor castaño en la barra.

El ojigris le había visto de mala manera mientras terminaba de abrocharse el cinturón y anudarse la corbata, pero le venía sin cuidado, tomando del perchero su saco había colgado aquel sobre uno de sus hombros únicamente antes de echar una última mirada al moreno que aun se hallaba tumbado en la cama viéndole con reproche.- ¿En verdad me vas a dejar así como si nada?-

-Te eh dicho que puedes venir si quieres, me hace falta algo de alcohol y quizá charle un poco con Mingo.- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello para posarla en su nuca, aquello llevaba toda la pinta de drama, con lo que le fastidiaba eso, en definitiva era tiempo de buscarse a alguien más, el moreno se estaba volviendo posesivo y no le gustaba que le exigieran lo que no le podían brindar.

El ojigris cayó de inmediato, no le caía en gracia que el más bajo mantuviera una relación casi amistosa con su proxeneta, además no hacia ni una semana que se había enterado que aquel chico que era uno de sus mejores clientes y uno de los pocos con los que realmente disfrutaba hacerlo se casaría, ni siquiera había sido el chico quien se lo dijera si no el rubio dueño del bar, se había ido a burlar de él específicamente tras su encuentro anterior con el menor, diciéndole que no se pusiera tan cómodo con el pequeño porque estaban a punto de remplazarle. No había querido creerle pero aquel chico se lo había confirmado al preguntarle, no quería siquiera arriesgarse a saber qué pasaría una vez que estuviera casado, quería pasar más tiempo con aquel muchacho, recuperar aquello que nunca fue, pero no lo haría, ninguno de ellos pertenecía al otro aunque Trafalgar le hubiera entregado lo poco que tenia de habérselo pedido, tras tantos años de "servicio" hacia aquel chico le quería como más que a un simple habitual, le había visto pasar de niño a hombre y le habría gustado poder conocer aquellas otras facetas que su profesión le impedía saber. Quizá si no hubiera cometido el error de no confiar en él en principio… ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que sus palabras eran sinceras? Para cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho era tarde ya, no era un hombre de arrepentimientos y amaba a Kid de cierta manera también, lo que había hecho había sido mas por gusto que por necesidad, porque con lo que el pelinegro le pasaba tanto a él como al bar le era suficiente, pero el dinero fácil y el atractivo pelirrojo que se le presentase aquella noche había sido demasiado para rechazarle.

.

.

.

.

.

El bar se llamaba Pink flamingo, y a pesar de lo que el nombre pudiera indicar no era ni tropical ni rosado y de flamingos en la decoración del bar solo había dos, el del letrero en luces neón y el revoltijo andante de plumas color rosa que era el dueño de aquel bar. Un hombretón rubio de casi 230cm de altura que usaba gafas y pantalones cortos los 365 días del año, probablemente el dueño fuera lo más tropical de aquel antro. En las fotografías que colgaban entre vasos de cristal y botella de licor tras la barra podía verse una versión más joven de aquel hombre vistiendo un elegante traje gris y con el pelo algo más largo, eso sí, el abrigo de plumas rosadas ya desde entonces no parecía hacerle falta en ningún momento. Doflamingo Donquixote siempre había sido un tipo peculiar.

Las estatuillas aquí y allá de aves en otro tiempo coloridas por decidía o descuido lucían opacos plumajes de madera que en la penumbra del bar y las luces fluorescentes repartidas de manera arbitraria daban a aquel antro la apariencia de una etérea jaula de pájaros. Que mejor atmósfera para aquellos bellos cuerpos que se lucían en la pista o entre las mesas, regalando un deleite a la vista si solo se quería ver y al resto de los sentidos si se estaba dispuesto a pagar un poco más.

Cada hombre o mujer ahí era exquisito a su manera, un encanto de lo taboo y lo prohibido rodeaba a cada empleado sublimemente, El azabache de la cicatriz en la mejilla se había sentado a la barra colocando su saco tras el respaldo del asiento y pedido su bebida mientras miraba de manera distraída la "mercancía" disponible, a la mayoría ya les conocía de vista y con varios había compartido más de una noche, no por nada era un cliente frecuente de aquel bar, en una alejada esquina sin embargo un chico al que no conocía había llamado su atención, el listón blanco atado en su brazo derecho haciéndole sonreír ligeramente, bueno, si, parecía que la noche no estaba tan mal después de todo, había encontrado algo interesante.

El Pink flamingo tenía un sistema algo peculiar con sus empleados, el "sistema de los listones" dejaba a los clientes saber justo lo que estaban comprando sin necesidad de preguntar, un listón rosa era para las y los bailarines, empleados únicamente de show que no prestaban servicio sexual, el rojo para las prostitutas, el azul para los meseros y el blanco, bueno, el blanco era demasiado raro de encontrar en realidad, pues era para los chicos o chicas vírgenes en venta, aquel lugar no era solo un antro nocturno dedicado a la prostitución… si tenias suficiente dinero podías adquirir los servicios V.I.P. de trata de personas.

Al rubio que se encontraba tratando con algunos clientes no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada del moreno a su nueva adquisición, acercándose al chiquillo se había sentado a su lado y tras el alto dueño del bar podía verse un solemne pelinegro con cabello a rapa, lentes obscuros y la barba manchada por su última comida, como una especie de broma pesada era quien cuidaba al rubio y las "chicas", deshaciéndose de los buscapleitos y borrachos violentos. Vergo.

\- Raro verte aquí en un domingo Mugiwara.- la amplia sonrisa del rubio resultaba casi burlona pero el aludido no había podido más que responderla con una propia.

-Necesitaba desfogar mis energías, ¿Qué tal el negocio Mingo?-

-fufufu.- la peculiar risa del rubio había hecho al moreno sonreír un poco más.- Todo bien, veo que no has agotado aun esas "energías" ¿viendo la nueva mercancía? ¿Qué diría tu querido Law?-

El menor se encogió de hombros, no tenia por que dar explicaciones al otro moreno respecto a quien decidía coger.- ¿Cuál es su costo?-

-Oh, directo a los negocios… fufufufu.- El dueño le había rodeado por los hombros señalando en dirección al pecoso.-Ace aun no está listo para la venta Mugiwara, le hace falta "entrenamiento" es un chico bastante rebelde en verdad.- la cínica sonrisa en aquel rostro le daba toda la información que necesitaba en cuanto a lo que se refería el más alto.

-No importa.- con una sonrisa ladina el menor había regresado su vista a el moreno sentado en solitario, si tenía que juzgar se podría decir que el chico probablemente estaba drogado o sedado de alguna manera.

-Bueno, si insistes, ven tras el cierre y los presentare.- en la sonrisa del rubio había algo tan tenebroso que ya sabía que aquello no sería una experiencia precisamente agradable, pero aun así el mismo hecho de tener la certeza de aquello le había hecho sentir un cosquilleo de excitación, la misma que sentía ante cualquier reto a conquistar.

* * *

Y bueno, por motivos personales últimamente no actualizo tan rápido como de costumbre y puede que se quede así por un tiempo… pero no abandonare ninguna historia, solo pido un poco de paciencia, muchas gracias a quien haya leído esta historia y los comentarios son apreciados…. Shadow por el mismo motivo anterior no podre contestar tus reviews de manera adecuada en esta ocasión pero sábete que los aprecio y los contestare quizá a la próxima, una disculpa sincera.

P.D. al pequeño gatito que llegue a leer esta historia le dejo un montón de besitos justo aquí para que no se sienta mal después de leerla.- besitos protegidos por la cámara de comercio de besitos de coneja, única y exclusivamente para el gato, no tocar si no eres el gato.-


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Parece que voy agarrando ritmo de nuevo, aquí les dejo la tercera parte de esta historia que a como la voy viendo puede que crezca un poco más allá de mis expectativas… y bueno, con amor para el gato y para los demás con mucho aprecio, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Tres

* * *

Sabo nunca se había sentido más humillado en toda su vida como la noche anterior, primero el menor le llevaba a aquel lugar de alquiler y después le dejaba solo en este como a una simple sexoservidora, bien, ya sabía que las cosas no iba a ser precisamente bonitas pero tampoco se había esperado aquello. No era el simple hecho de que nunca hubiera hecho esas cosas con nadie más antes, había algo en la forma como la situación se habían desenvuelto que no acababa de gustarle y ahora que tenia al menor ahí en su oficina hablándole del presupuesto que necesitaba para su próximo proyecto (Algo acerca de una línea de ropa infantil con un chico cuyo nombre resultaba bastante pegajoso, Tony-tony Chopper si recordaba bien) no le molestaba que el azabache actuara como si no pasara nada, le molestaba que él mismo no podía hacer lo mismo, verle a la cara sin sonrojarse resultaba casi imposible.

Lo peor del caso es que aquello no iba precisamente desapercibido, Luffy de vez en vez levantaba la vista del presupuesto operativo que había preparado y estaban discutiendo y le dedicaba una de esas miradas que a veces tenia que no hacía más que ponerle más nervioso solo de sentirla encima de él, cosa que hacia normalmente cuando se le caía el lapicero con el que se encontraba haciendo las correcciones o cuando cometía cualquier otro error, al final le había escuchado soltar un suspiro un poco pesado y echarse hacia atrás en la silla de manera cansada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa un tanto socarrona.- Y por eso no me acuesto nunca con nadie del trabajo.- aquel comentario había hecho que el rubio se sonrojase aun mas tanto por la vergüenza como por el descaro mientras miraba de manera un poco acusadora al idiota que había dicho aquello.

\- Un alivio saber que tu libertinaje no vendrás a restregármelo en la cara.-

Contra toda expectativa aquella respuesta había hecho al menor reír un poco, el rubio se alegraba de tener una oficina con puerta para el solo (aunque esta no midiera mas de 3x3) por que no le hubiera gustado que nadie viera su cara en aquel momento.- Ya, supongo que eh sido algo injusto, tomando en cuenta que realmente ni siquiera nos hemos acostado.- aquella acusación había hecho al mayor fruncir ligeramente los labios mientras desviaba la mirada visiblemente incomodo por aquel tema que no quería discutir. El menor obviamente se divertía haciéndole sufrir de aquella manera.

-No es que no quiera hacerlo.- murmuro Sabo lo más bajo que le era posible, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda mientras intentaba concentrar toda su atención en lo enormemente interesante que resultaba el cesto de basura en el extremo contrario de la habitación, solo mencionar aquellas cosas en su mente se cruzaban las imágenes de la noche anterior, la habitación rentada en penumbra, el pelinegro besándole fervientemente, guiándole a la cama, acariciando su cuello y su cabello para distraerle, bajando a su camisa antes de que pudiera reaccionar y colando sus manos para acariciarle la piel de la cintura y la espalda directamente, haciéndole estremecer y desear mas con cada rose, suspiros, gemidos, miradas furtivas. No quería admitir que realmente deseaba aquello, apenas si había tenido fuerza de voluntad para decirle al pelinegro que se detuviera.

-¿Que es lo que te detiene entonces?- la voz un poco fastidiada del más joven le había traído de regreso, incluso se había atrevido a sostenerle la mirada, no es que fuera ningún cobarde, odiaba comportarse como una idiota damisela cuando hablaban de aquel estúpido tema, si fuera cualquier otra cosa no se habría puesto así. Quizá si cuando más joven se hubiera atrevido a experimentar igual que el otro ahora no tendría tanto recelo con aquello, pero no la había hecho y ahora se escudaba en aquella absurda resolución que casi podría haber parecido un invento de no ser el.

-Ya te eh dicho que me gustaría esperar hasta el matrimonio.- murmuro algo reticente por la respuesta que ya esperaba, había podido ver al otro girar los ojos, poniendo una expresión en el rostro como si aquello fuera lo más estúpido que hubiera escuchado alguna vez y quizá lo era pero no podía evitarlo.

-Si de cualquier forma vamos a casarnos ¿Cual es la diferencia?-

-¿Que si te arrepientes?-

-No lo hare.- La determinación en las palabras y la mirada de el chico le habían hecho sonrojar de nuevo pero por motivo diferente, cualquier protesta que tuviera había tenido que tragársela, se notaba que aquello iba enserio y sabia que al otro no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran cuando había tomado una determinación.

-Aun así me gustaría que respetaras mi decisión.- la mirada del azabache se había suavizado un poco y soltando un nuevo suspiro, el rubio había podido ver una sonrisa un tanto más amena formarse en aquellos finos labios.

-¿No lo eh hecho hasta ahora?-

-Supongo…- contesto Sabo tras una breve pausa, le costaba un poco admitir que el chico tenía razón.

La suave sonrisa en el joven rostro del azabache le hacía ver bastante atractivo pero aquella pronto se había torcido en una que aunque igual de atractiva era un poco más sugerente y Sabo no había tardado mucho en descubrir el motivo de aquella, los labios del otro chico sobre los suyos a través del escritorio mientras el otro le jalaba de la camisa levemente para que se inclinara al frente se lo habían hecho saber, como si solo tenerle ahí enfrente no fuera ya suficientemente malo.

Había sido instinto puro el que llevara a Luffy a besar al rubio ahí y en ese momento, el chico lucia tan adorable desde que le viera que apenas si había podido contenerse durante todo aquel tiempo, casi al instante se había recordado por que no le hacía con nadie del trabajo en realidad, no era la incomodidad de verles, aquello podía ignorarlo fácilmente, era el hecho de que apenas ver al rubio actuar de manera tan nerviosa y casi sumisa le había hecho comenzar a ponerse caliente y aquel beso no ayudaba en nada.

la noche anterior apenas si a regañadientes había logrado contenerse para no violarle y la imagen mental del rubio entre sus piernas de rodillas en el suelo mientras él se sentaba al borde de la cama aun estaba fresca en su mente, sentir los labios suaves y carnosos del mayor en los suyos habían acabado por recordarle la sensación de aquellos en otra parte de su cuerpo, el más alto había dicho que jamás había hecho aquello y aunque su inexperiencia había sido más que obvia la sensación cálida y apretada de aquella boquita succionándole de manera pausada y serena le había hecho correrse mucho antes de lo que cualquier otra puta había logrado, entre la obvia inocencia del rubio que no sabía lo que hacía y la dedicación y cuidado con la que había llevado a cabo la tarea habían probado ser casi demasiado para él, si así era dejarse atender por el otro ya podía imaginarse hacerle el amor, pero para eso faltaba tanto que dudaba poder soportarlo... aunque para eso también estaba su nuevo juguete.

Definitivamente iría a hacerle una visita a su querido Ace aquella noche después del trabajo, no importaba que el día anterior apenas si hubiera dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daba lo mismo estar encadenado en un sótano obscuro o en aquel apartamento de poca monta con cosas que no eran suyas y que probablemente nunca lo serian, si incluso la ropa que usaba no era suya, no que le molestara la sencillez de la camisa sin mangas roja y los pantalones cortos negros, hubiera preferido sus camisas de póker pero tampoco le incomodaban estas ropas, solo que no podía evitar sentirse como un chiquillo en ellas, hubiera preferido andar sin camisa quizá de no ser por el bonito tapiz morado y verde que cubría gran parte de su estomago y pecho y que prefería no ver, había otras marcas por su cuerpo pero aquellas eran un poco mas fáciles de ignorar, el dolor en la zona baja de su cuerpo sin embargo apenas si había permitido a Ace moverse de la cama en todo el día y de no ser por la inminente hambre que había podido aplacar únicamente tras vaciar casi por completo el contenido de la nevera probablemente no se habría puesto en pie siquiera.

Casi todo el día se había hallado solo, en algún punto había entrado esta chica pelinegra de cabello largo que había ido a limpiar un poco y prepararle un tanto de comida al medio día, pero tras eso a nada, se alegraba en cierta forma de no tener que ver más al alto rubio que le había engañado para ser vendido como una vil mascota mas o a su guardaespaldas con la barba sucia, también se alegraba que el pequeño que le había comprado no se hubiera aparecido aun, de no haber sido por sus deudas y el estúpido contrato que no se molestara en leer no estaría ahí... no tenía a nadie a quien culpar que no fuera el mismo pero tampoco la agradaba la situación y solo esperaba que los encuentros sucesivos con su "amo" no fueran tan malos como había sido el primero, quizá si no se le hubiera ocurrido escupirle en la cara al probable comprador aquel no le hubiera dado un revés que le partiera el labio, aunque por la sonrisa algo divertida del chico tras eso tampoco estaba tan seguro.

Era un cautivo aunque no había grilletes en sus muñecas o pies, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, el apartamento en un séptimo piso y un dispositivo rastreador en el collar de su cuello no le dejaría ir a más de 40 metros del lugar sin que alguien le atrapara, además de que aquel edificio pertenecía a la familia Donquixote y estaba custodiado por sus empleados, obviamente no podría escapar y en el raro caso de que lograse escapar eh ir a la policía o cualquier otra autoridad entonces Doflamingo seguramente tomaría represalias contra la poca familia que le quedaba y eso definitivamente no se lo perdonaría, el solo se había metido en aquel embrollo y el solo saldría de aquel.

Estaba seguro que Rouge se estaría comiendo la cabeza de preocupación en aquel momento, pero al menos se le había permitido hablar con ella lo suficiente para inventar que se había embarcado en un viaje por el país, el siempre había querido salir y conocer el mundo y ahora lo haría, eso le había dicho, claro que la chica había puesto el grito en el cielo "La chica" era gracioso llamarle así pero aquella mujer era tan joven que nunca se había acostumbrado a decirle madre, casi podría haber sido su hermana, a Dadan por el contrario perfectamente podía llamarla abuela, les amaba con todo su corazón, eran su única familia, pero con lo idiota que era seguramente estarían mejor sin él. Y si no tampoco podrían estar tan mal como si se le ocurría intentar huir de aquel lugar y avisar a las autoridades.

.

.

.

.

Cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió de nuevo ya muy entrada la tarde al momento que él hacia su quinto viaje de regreso a la habitación desde la cocina, la persona en el umbral había sido la última que deseara ver en aquel momento, al cruzar sus miradas un escalofrió le había recorrido todo el cuerpo, haciendo que cada una de las heridas que le había causado aquel chico cosquillaran como si reconocieran a su dueño, la sonrisa ladina que le dedicase aquel muchacho no le hacía sentir en nada seguro, mucho menos tras lo sucedido en su primer encuentro.

-Veo que estas lo suficientemente bien para andar por la casa, me alegra.- Le escucho decir en tono conversacional mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él y se acercaba hasta estar a su alcance, cuando el azabache de la cicatriz bajo el ojo alzara su mano para acariciar la mejilla ajena por instinto Ace se había tensado y preparado para atacar en caso de ser necesario, sabía que probablemente solo estaba causando más problemas para sí mismo con aquella actitud, pero el hecho de que lo supiera no ayudaba en nada a cambiar su mal temperamento, el no era un objeto y aun así se esperaba que lo fuera, era realmente frustrante pero con todo el autocontrol que tenia se mantuvo firme y lo mas inexpresivo que había podido.- ¿Estas molesto? Supongo que es normal.- la suave risa del chiquillo lleno el apartamento mientras sentía aquella mano trazar con un poco de presión el moretón de su mejilla, haciéndole alejar su rostro un poco involuntariamente por el dolor.- pero estoy seguro que entiendes que esto era necesario, no podía dejar que me faltaras al respeto de esa manera frente a un socio de negocios ¿Cómo crees que se hubiera visto aquello?- Ace no había dado respuesta y el menor tampoco la esperaba, aun así podía sentir los delgados dedos trazándole le mejilla con mayor suavidad que antes, al sentir al chico inclinarse hasta rosarle la herida en la zona inferior de su labio con los propios había cerrado los ojos.- Espero que seas un mejor chico esta noche, realmente te eh estado extrañando todo el día Ace.-

Por el tono de aquellas palabras el aludido había sabido de inmediato que el infierno de la noche anterior no haría mas que repetirse, y si bien lo había estado esperando no pensaba que aquello fuera a llegar tan pronto, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era resignarse, en otra situación el chico frente a él quizá no le habría parecido tan mal para hacer aquello, pero ahí en contra de su propia voluntad no importaba mucho si le gustaba el chiquillo o no, él no era más que una cosa que el menor podía usar a su completo antojo para satisfacer cualquier baja pasión o enfermo fetiche que se le ocurriera, y aun si hubiera podido pelear y resistirse como el día anterior dudaba que eso fuera a servir de algo, apretando sus puños hasta que sus uñas se clavaran en el interior de sus palmas dolorosamente simplemente cerró los ojos mientras esperaba a que lo peor pasase, esperaba que el otro le empujase al suelo o le diera alguna orden degradante, no esperaba sentir el suave beso que el chiquillo colocase en su nariz, menos aun las subsecuentes caricias a su cabello y sus orejas, mierda ¿A que se suponía que estaba jugando el chico? al entreabrir los ojos y encontrarse con el rostro sonriente y casi feliz del muchacho no había podido evitar un leve sonrojo que le había hecho molestarse aun mas consigo mismo, no podía creer que en cierto punto se hallase disfrutando de aquello y pensando en lo atractivo que era el más bajo.

-Realmente eres hermoso, ¿Te lo habían dicho?-

Aquel comentario había hecho a Ace apretar los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea recta mientras su rostro se volvía mucho mas rojo de lo que hasta ahora y el menor comenzaba a reír de nuevo, no se esperaba aquel comentario y mucho menos se esperaba que el chico le tomara en brazos y que cargándole hasta la cama como si no pesara más que un saco de papas le dejase en ella casi sin esfuerzo alguno, ya había comprobado la noche anterior que a pesar de su apariencia aquel niño no era ningún debilucho pero la fuerza de aquel menudo cuerpo no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Colocando al pecoso en la cama Luffy se aflojo la corbata un poco antes de quitarse el saco y los zapatos, entendía que el otro moreno probablemente estuviera adolorido por la forma algo brusca como le había tratado en su primera vez pero había tenido el suficiente tacto para no hacerle sangrar así que como menos no debería estar tan lastimado como para no poder hacerlo y si el chico podía andar por la casa no veía caso a esperar por lo que quería.- si te portas bien hoy puede que te de un premio Portgas.- susurro sobre el oído del aludido antes de mordisquear aquel, comenzando a desabrochar su propia camisa.- Mingo me ah contado un poco de tu situación.- la tensión del cuerpo ajeno había sido bastante notoria y aquello no había hecho más que hacerle sonreír, sabía que era chantaje pero sinceramente no estaba de ánimos para pelear por lo que quería en aquel momento, mas aun cuando estaba acostumbrado a que se le entregasen en la cama sin reproches y ahora tenía que liderar con dos chicos problemáticos en su habitación, bueno, si jugaba bien sus cartas quizá solo con uno.- quizá podríamos ver a conseguirte un celular nuevo.- había podido sentir el leve empujón del otro en su cuerpo, la mirada incrédula en el rostro del pecoso le había hecho torcer su sonrisa ligeramente, parecía que estaba evaluando si creerle o no, el menor se inclino lo suficiente para tocar los labios del contrario en un suave rose con los propios.- Soy un hombre de palabra Ace, solo tienes que complacerme y verás que las cosas serán mucho mas fáciles para todos...- comenzando a colar sus manos bajo la camisa ajena pronto se había deshecho de ella, evaluando de manera fugas los moretones y heridas en el torso del más alto, algunos era recientes, otros bastante viejos.- Si te entregas a mí y me complaces...- con sus hábiles manos termino por deshacerse de las bermudas y la ropa interior de el mayor prontamente, dejando aquel apetecible cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto para él en la cama.- podría darte cualquier cosa que tu desees.-

El pecoso mordió sus labios dejándose hacer por completo, las palabra de aquel idiota iban poco a poco envenenando sus oídos, al sentirse desnudo no había hecho más que recostarse en la cama con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y las rodillas juntas, quizá todo aquello era una mentira pero era una tan dulce que le habría gustado creer en ella, una sonrisa algo amarga se había cruzado sus labios.- ¿Y si lo que quisiera fuera mi libertad?- viendo como el más joven se iba deshaciendo ahora de su propia ropa observo aquella sonrisa un poco picara dibujarse en el rostro ajeno y no pudo evitar que su corazón saltase un poco mas fuerte sin que él se lo permitiera.

-Ya lo veremos.- Escucho a Luffy murmurar antes de sentirle echársele encima para atacar sus labios de manera un tanto menos dulce y mucho más exigente, parecía que el tiempo de las charlas y las promesase se había agotado, era el momento de "pagar" sus deudas y quizá, solo quizá, ganarse el derecho de volver a hablar con su familia.

.

.

.

.

El dolor no era tan malo como en la primera ocasión, Ace estaba seguro que ayudaba bastante el que no se estuviera resistiendo, pero también entre la saliva del otro y aquella cosa espesa y resbalosa que ahora el chico frotaba entre sus piernas hacían mucho más sencilla la tarea de los dedos ajenos mancillándole de manera rítmica y profunda, no recordaba si el chico la había usado la primera ocasión, entre los forcejeos por liberar sus manos y cuerpo no había puesto demasiada atención pero ahora que entre nervioso y excitado sentía cada rose de la piel ajena sobre la suya no podía dejar de notar lo bien que se sentía cada que el chiquillo los curvaba en su interior y acariciaba lo que solo podía adivinar como los puntos eróganos de su intimidad, haciéndole suspirar y gemir por motivos muy diferentes a los del dolor.-haaa... Lu... Luffy... Ahh... ahí...- el aludido había sonreído, poniendo especial atención en aplicar mayor fricción al punto que el pecoso había mencionado para hacerle gemir con mayor fuerza, sacando sus dedos del interior ajeno cuando sintiera que aquel estaba lo suficientemente dilatado.

-Date la vuelta Ace...- murmuro el menor un excitado jadeo al alejarse del cuerpo ajeno su orden le había tomado unos segundos en llegar al cerebro del pecoso, lo cual le había dado tiempo suficiente de admirarle antes de que aquel hiciera justo lo que le había pedido, la piel ligeramente perlado de sudor del otro azabache casi resplandecía obscenamente, se notaba este se encontraba bastante a tono, con las piernas bien abiertas y el rostro descompuesto entre el dolor y el placer, todo era sublime, observole colocarse en 4 sobre la cama y dejar su trasero bien en alto, demasiado, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello y relamerse los labios con la morbosa idea de que aquella era apenas la segunda vez del muchacho, le había robado su virginidad y ahora le tenia ahí para complacerlo y le enseñaría justamente como era que le gustaba que le complacieran.

Tomando las nalgas del pecoso con cada mano empujo ligeramente para poder acomodarle a la altura de su falo, comenzando a penetrarle en un suave y lento movimiento, tan lento como la desesperación por poseer ese apretado interior que apenas si le estaba abriendo paso le dejaba.-joder... estas más estrecho que la primera vez...- había podido susurrar con algo de dificultad al encontrarse por completo dentro del más alto, dejando que aquellas paredes se reacomodasen un poco antes de comenzar a moverse de manera suave y ligera, sacando apenas si un poco su miembro del interior ajeno antes de volver a meterle, creando un delicioso vaivén que le había hecho relamerse los labios y echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos se encajaban en los glúteos ajenos asegurándose de mover el cuerpo del pecoso contra el suyo para aumentar la fricción y el ritmo progresivamente. Si bien estaba siendo considerado aquello no duraría mucho tiempo.

-mhhh...- el dolor de aquel intruso era bastante, apretando sus manos en las sabanas Ace había tenido que morder sus labios para evitar gritar, por mucho que intentara relajar su cuerpo no le era completamente posible, primero por aquella extraña incomodidad que todo aquello le hacía sentir y después por la sensación cada vez más intensa de un curioso hormigueo demasiado diferente a cuando era él quien hacia aquello con alguna mujer, porque si bien aquella era su primera (técnicamente segunda) experiencia con un hombre el concepto del sexo tampoco le era completamente desconocido, simplemente nunca se había imaginado anteriormente con otro hombre y mucho menos como pasivo.

Y aun así no podía decir que le desagradase por completo aquella sensación de ser poseído por el otro de aquella manera, por que en aquel breve y carnal momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que en las sensaciones de su cuerpo, el comentario del más joven acerca de lo apretado que estaba le había hecho sonrojar algo, no sabía exactamente que pensar de la situación así que simplemente se olvido de hacerlo, la fricción cada vez más intensa en su interior contra cada zona que le hacía sentir la temperatura elevarse cada vez más hacía aun más fácil aquella tarea de tener su mente en blanco, el ritmo cada vez más acelerado haciendo que los gemidos con los que se llenaba la habitación se mezclaran con el sonido de la piel chocando contra la piel y el suave chapoteo de sus cuerpos cada vez mas embriagados de pasión.

En cada envestida el interior del pecoso parecía succionarle, realmente no había comparación con sus experiencias anteriores, la manera dispuesta que conservaba cierto grado de inocencia no creía haberla experimentado antes, era algo mas allá de la experiencia o la novedad, deseaba realmente poder ver aquel rostro que seguramente tendría una expresión mas que excitante pero no quería sea demasiado brusco con el chico en aquella ocasión... aun.

Deslizando una de sus manos por las caderas del mayor había bajado hasta comenzar a rosar con su mano el sexo ajeno, acariciado el saco colgante y suave antes de subir al miembro viril de su compañero, recorriéndole de la base a la punta, notando con deleite lo duro y húmedo que aquel se encontraba.-Parece que lo estas disfrutando bastante.- murmuro comenzando a incrementar aquella caricia al tiempo que volvía las estocadas un tanto más fuertes y violentas, jadeando un poco al sentir el cuerpo ajeno palpitando contra el suyo y los gemidos del otro aumentar en fuerza y volumen.- ¿Debería hacerte correr antes que yo o al mismo tiempo?- murmuro algo pesado inclinándose sobre el cuerpo bien tonificado debajo de él, sintiendo la manera como el otro se estremecía y arqueaba ligeramente, inconscientemente haciendo que profundizara las estocadas un poco mas.- Dímelo querido o no te dejare venirte...- murmuro de forma un tanto cruel apretando con más fuerza la hombría ajena hasta causarle un ligero dolor en aquella.

-Ahhh...- el escalofrió que recorría el cuerpo del mayor cada que escuchaba las palabras del otro arrojar su cálido aliento sobre la piel de su cuerpo humedecida con el sudor era indescriptible, para cuando el chico comenzara a atenderle su mente ya era un cahos de ideas calientes eh incoherentes, la amenaza del otro a que no le dejaría correrse haciéndole negar de manera vehemente, no sabía bien lo que quería así que tampoco le era muy posible responder en verdad.- ah... antes...- murmuro apenas conscientemente al ser la primera palabra que había escuchado en los labios del otro.

Sonriendo de manera maliciosa el menor comenzó a atender el miembro ajeno con mayor velocidad, quedándose casi quieto en el interior del otro moreno mientras sentía a aquel moverse ahora en busca de aquellas envestidas que antes le diera.- mmm... no pensé que fueras tan... egoísta...- murmuro mordiendo suavemente el hombro ajeno mientras le atendía de manera brusca y desenfrenada, apretando la excitación ajena hasta hacerla estallar, al sentir el apretón del cuerpo del pecoso en su propia hombría mientras aquel se derramaba en su mano manchando las cobijas casi le había tomado todo su autocontrol no correrse con aquello.

Ese interior tan caliente y húmedo con toda la mezcla de fluidos resultaba demasiado, tan apretado y mojado ahora también con la pequeña cantidad de semilla que no había podido evitar soltar era delicioso, era una lástima tener que salir de aquel aun si solo había sido para darle la vuelta al pecoso. La expresión de aquel rostro agitado y desubicado al ver que aquello no terminaba aun había sido realmente sublime.

Tomando las piernas del más alto con cada uno de sus brazos había empujado aquellas para alzar el trasero del mayor lo suficiente como para penetrarle de vuelta con una violenta estocada que le había hecho jadear mientras el chico bajo el soltaba un lastimero gemido por el ímpetu de las nuevas penetraciones, si bien era verdad que no había querido lastimarle en un inicio las reacciones de aquel joven le excitaban tanto que no había podido evitar dejarse llevar, mierda ya quería probar mil y un cosas con él.

Ace no había podido evitar los leves quejidos y menos aun las idiotas lagrimas que se le comenzaban a resbalar por las mejillas de manera involuntaria, su ya de por si abusado cuerpo seguía reaccionando de formas que él no quería, no sabía por qué había pensado que sería diferente a la primera vez, joder que si se notaba que aquel tipo disfrutaba de lo lindo causándole aquel dolor que por algún motivo su cuerpo transformaba en ligero placer, en deliciosa lujuria, porque entre todo aquel dolor que la fricción del grueso miembro ajeno en su lastimada entrada le causaba había un masoquista deleite de la piel sensibilizada por el maltrato y el reciente orgasmo siendo mancillada de manera inclemente y el disfrute que podía ver al otro obtener de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos no había podido prever cuando el menor inclinándose sobre su cuerpo comenzara a besarle de la misma manera dominante y violenta con la que lo poseía, haciendo que su miembro que comenzaba a despertar con las embestidas en aquel punto sensible de su interior se frotase contra el plano abdomen contrario, estimulándole aun mas.

No había tardado en correrse una segunda ocasión, manchando ambos vientres mientras sentía sus paredes contraerse de manera bastante dolorosa contra el intruso en su interior, un leve ardor haciéndole sentir la nueva incomodidad del semen ajeno en las pequeñas heridas que pronto descubriría tener al ver la sangre cubriendo levemente el falo ajeno cuando este saliera de su interior al fin al separarse del hambriento beso.

-Mierda, me deje llevar demasiado.- había escuchado al otro decir de manera casi fastidiada al ver la sangre manchando las cobijas, el dolor no lo sentía muy bien ahora, aunque quizá en unas horas fuera diferente, de momento solo quería que el otro se marchase para poder sumirse en su miseria y vergüenza, ¿Cómo era posible que se atreviera a disfrutar una cosa como aquella? si por un segundo había pensado que las cosas irían a mejor ahora estaba seguro que no.- Supongo que debería llamar a alguien para que se haga cargo de ti,- había escuchado al otro y casi esperaba que se pusiera en pie y fuera a hacer aquello, pero en lugar de eso le había escuchado bostezar y echarse en la cama a su lado. ¿Qué jodidos? No podía ser que el muchacho planeara dormir ahí... – quizá mañana, ah… tengo hambre ahora, joder no debí dejarme llevar… no quiero ir a la cocina, estoy cansado...- aquello le había hecho fruncir el entrecejo ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan egoísta?

Los quejidos del chiquillo casi habían hecho al pecoso salir de quicio, eso hasta que escuchase su propio estomago rugir, bueno, parecía que la actividad física le había llevado además del nuevo dolor hambre renovada.- no hay comida en la cocina.- se aventuro a decir y por la cara del menor bien podría haberle estado diciendo que alguien acababa de morir, por la forma como el chico se tumbara a la cama completamente derrotado no había podido evitar soltar un sonido burlesco, al menos hasta notar que aquel no se movía, al ir a removerle había podido notar que se había quedado dormido. Con un pesado suspiro el pecoso se había girado un poco hasta la posición mas cómoda posible, quizá el también debía dormir un poco... lo último que había sentido antes de caer rendido habían sido los brazos del menor al rededor de su cuerpo. Con el dolor y todo no estaba tan mal y si el otro cumplía con su promesa quizá podría acostumbrarse a aquello.

* * *

Y bueno, de nuevo muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Creo que cada día amo mas a mi gatito y sus ideas obscenas 3


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, pues aquí seguimos y sinceramente aunque ya sé cómo van a acabar las cosas no se cuanto me tome el llegar a ese punto... todo por la culpa del sensual gatito que me dio el final perfecto... pero bueno, ¿Que se le va a hacer? contra un final perfecto no hay muchos argumentos que valgan, menos cuando extienden la historia mas allá de lo que imaginaste en un principio 3

* * *

Cuatro

* * *

Aburrido... así se sentía Ace el viernes por la noche en aquella maldita habitación, llevaba desde el lunes anterior prácticamente aislado del mundo, el bonito celular que se le había proporcionado al día siguiente de que le fuera prometido le mostraba la pantalla azul con blanco con la marca del aparatejo que no se había molestado en cambiar siquiera aunque llevaba ya varios días con aquella cosa, prendiendo y apagando esta en repetidas ocasiones, entrando a veces al área de marcación y poniendo incluso el numero de su casa pero sin atreverse a llamar, ¿Que se suponía que diría? ¿Qué clase de mentiras iba a contar? El celular tenia internet y en la pequeña habitación había una televisión por cable, bien podría haberse construido alguna fantasiosa fabula, pero ¿Qué cosa había mas increíble que ser vendido como un maldito esclavo sexual? seguramente pocas.

Menos creíble aun era el que pudiera sentir que extrañaba de alguna forma la presencia de su nuevo captor. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban síndrome de Estocolmo? o quizá simplemente que comparado con las semanas anteriores en posesión del pajarraco rosado que era su corredor de apuestas aquella estancia no le parecía tan mala, después de todo ahí no le hacían ingerir aquellas substancias que le hacían sentir como si se abriera paso por una espesa bruma a cada paso y por lo que había podido notar en cuanto a agresiones estas probablemente se limitasen a la cama... aquella idea le había hecho sonreír amargamente ¿Como jodidos era que eso conseguía parecerle mejor que lo otro? ¿A caso se encontraba mal de sus facultades mentales? No realmente, pero un par de semanas bajo el "entrenamiento" de Doflamingo le había enseñado que podía haber cosas mucho peores de las que aquel niño le había hecho, al menos de momento.

Solo recordar las medidas disciplinarias que había tenido que pasar le hacía doler ligeramente el cuerpo y sonreír de manera torcida, aquel alto rubio con esa retorcida sonrisa le había hecho sufrir cosas que anteriormente no pensaba fueran posibles, desde matarle de hambre hasta los castigos físicos y la tortura psicológica de la constante amenaza a su familia, no contento con aquello antes de trasladarle a aquella habitación que ahora era su "morada" le había narrado, con lujo de detalles, todas aquellas cosas que no llegaría a experimentar cortesía de haber sido comprado antes de terminado su periodo de adiestramiento, si ya el medio ahogarle con la toalla húmeda y el dolor provocado con las agujas bajo las uñas le habían parecido horriblemente crueles no había querido imaginarse aquellas mismas agujas clavándose en sus encías hasta hacer a aquellas sangrara y medio ahogarse en su propia sangre caliente que acabaría por provocarle a su vez el vomito... pensar en ello era suficiente para hacerle sentir ligeramente mareado.

La misma chica pelinegra se había encargado de abastecerle de nuevo de comida todos los días, aun no sabía su nombre real pero Luffy la había llamado "Baby five" no se dirigían la palabra, había ido también un chico moreno de tatuajes en una ocasión a acompañarle, pero el pecoso prefería ignorar a ambos, no iba a entablar conversaciones de amistad con los empleados de Doflamingo, quizá en otras circunstancias lo habría hecho, no ahora.

Aunque la mañana posterior al último encuentro con el chiquillo aquel le había dicho que "Le sacaría a pasear" cuando tuviera tiempo si se portaba bien, parecía ser que no había tenido tiempo toda aquella semana pues el pecoso se sentía cual mascota abandonada, encendiendo una vez más el celular había ido a la agenda de contactos que contenía solo uno de momento "Luffy" el nombre de aquel mocoso malcriado que le había comprado parecía mofarse de él desde la pantalla de aquel aparato ¿Por qué le había dado su número de teléfono? quizá el ver aquel contacto era el otro motivo por el que no se atrevía a usar aquel celular aun, sentía como si su primera llamada debiera ser a aquel más que a su familia, por más que intentaba adivinar la lógica tras aquello no la encontraba ¿El menor esperaba que le llamase en algún momento? no, no pensaba que fuera aquello, mucho más factible le era pensar que el chico quizá llamaría la próxima vez antes de ir, para que estuviera "limpio y listo" después de todo no veía otro motivo posible a su llamada si es que esta llegaba a suceder.

Si las heridas de su cuerpo habían tenido un tiempo relativamente decente para descansar eh ir sanando no pasaba así lo mismo con su confundida mente, cada día comprendía menos la situación en la que estaba y como debía reaccionar ante ella.

.

.  
.

Viernes por la noche y él aun estaba en la oficina, de reojo miro al reloj de la pared, las 12:26 en punto, quitándose los lentes de lectura que portaba Sabo masajeo el puente de su nariz y coloco aquellas gafas sobre su escritorio, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás en el reclinable de su asiento de una manera bastante cansada, la mayoría de los empleados se habían ido a casa hacia horas pero él prefería trabajar hasta tarde en vez de tener que ir el sábado, aunque al paso que iba probablemente sería lo mismo.

Soltando un suspiro hecho una mirada a las cuentas que había estado revisando, algo no cuadraba ahí y estaba casi seguro que algo tenía que ver con el absurdo banquete de "bienvenida" que el hijo de su jefe había insistido en organizar para los nuevos modelos de la compañía a pesar de estar justo en medio de organizar el desfile del siguiente jueves, entre las campañas publicitarias, los ajustes para los slots televisivos, la propaganda de la nueva línea y las malditas ideas de Luffy para la noche de develación de los nuevos talentos (una más cara que la siguiente) no veía como se había dejado convencer de meter en el presupuesto también aquella bienvenida informal... o quizá si sabia COMO se había dejado convencer pero tampoco era que le gustase aquello.

Y es que no era tanto que él se dejase convencer de hacer las cosas o no si no más bien que no había sido capaz de disuadir realmente al otro de no hacerlo, pues cuando el moreno le había sonreído de aquella manera seductora y susurrado que si quería convencerle de algo "sabia" la forma de hacerlo el tono de voz ajeno había sido lo suficientemente claro a lo que se refería y el simplemente no iba a hacer aquello en el trabajo, por muy morboso y tentador que resultase, no, simplemente no iba a prestarse a aquellos juegos en la oficina y el moreno estaba consciente de ello y se aprovechaba de eso.

No le importaba que hubiera prometido comprarle el almuerzo de toda la semana siguiente a manera de disculpa, no estaba seguro que esas malditas horas extra valieran lo mismo que unos almuerzos en los que igualmente tendría que soportar los jugueteos eh insinuaciones de aquel mocoso y es que desde que el lunes por la noche fuera anunciado su compromiso públicamente a los medios el chico parecía haberse vuelto aun más descarado, poco había importado que al anuncio no se hubiera presentado el susodicho y que tuviera que haber hecho frente a la prensa él solo, o casi, pues su fututo "suegro" solo se había limitado a establecer de manera formal aquel compromiso y después no había hecho más comentarios, había sido el rubio quien sonriendo tan amablemente como le había sido posible respondiera a todas las preguntas algo indiscretas de la prensa.

Sinceramente no estaba muy seguro si había sido mejor aquello de estar frente a la prensa solo o no pues cuando le preguntase al chico lo que había estado haciendo y el por qué no había contestado el celular la respuesta que había recibido no le había gustado mucho, aquel "atendiendo las necesidades que mi futuro esposo despierta y después no quiere calmar" no le había hecho la mínima gracia y mucho menos con aquella sonrisa cínica con la que había sido acompañado.

Jugueteando con sus lentes el rubio observaba a su vez la sencilla alianza plateada en su dedo anular, el delgado aro de metal ocultaba en su parte interior la piedrecilla incrustada de manera tan discreta que no molestaba en lo absoluto al usarle, cuando el chiquillo le había ofrecido aquel detalle el día anterior apenas había dudado ligeramente en aceptarlo, claro que no había esperado que el menor se le declarase melosamente como en las películas viejas o los videos de internet y este no lo había hecho, la entrega de la cajita negra que contenía aquel anillo había sido tan casual que el rubio no había entendido lo que sucedía hasta abrir aquella, con un simple "Ah, había olvidado que tenia esto para ti" se le había entregado aquella discreta joya justo en medio de la improvisada fiesta de ese día, ante la mirada de todos y de nadie, porque si bien algún curioso seguramente había prestado atención el chico no había puesto especial interés a hacer notar el acto, no había habido anuncio especial alguno, la fiesta no era para ellos después de todo y aunque algunos de los modelos que había estado atentos al acto le habían felicitado la cosa había sido tan discreta como aquel anillo que ahora portaba en su dedo anular.

-¿Así que ahora si es oficial?- Había escuchado a uno de los amigos del menor preguntar a este mientras Sabo aun no despegaba la vista de la pequeña joya dentro de su caja -¿Cual has escogido al final?- el chico que al levantar la vista había podido reconocer como Sanji le sonreía amablemente mientras intentaba ver dentro de la cajita que el otro rubio sostenía con las manos ligeramente tensas -oh, le has hecho caso al marimo idiota.- le había escuchado decir evidentemente desilusionado antes de murmurar que la que él había sugerido hubiera lucido muchísimo mejor a lo cual parecía haberse desatado una especie de guerra de insultos entre aquel chico de las curiosas cejas y el susodicho "marimo" que al parecer había ayudado a escoger aquella alianza, las risas de su prometido ante aquello eran realmente lo único que recordaba después de aquello pues para bajarse el susto había bebido un poco más de la cuenta y la noche parecía un borrón en su mente, entre aperitivos, copas y charlas intrascendentes el único otro acontecimiento de la noche que recordaba claramente había sido el suave beso que el menor le robase frente a la puerta de su apartamento al dejarle en su casa aquella noche.

Extrañamente lo único que podía pensar al recordar todo aquello era que realmente extrañaría turnarse a cocinar con su compañera de piso, por que por lo que sabía el moreno podía incendiar la cocina si ponía un pie en ella para otra cosa que no fuera devorar su contenido.

.  
.

Viernes, ya era viernes y Luffy se hallaba solo en su apartamento al este de la cuidad, bastante entrada estaba la noche pero no era el trabajo lo que le mantenía despierto, más bien que, como nunca, intentaba pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Dos semanas hasta el día de su boda, no le preocupaba tanto aquella como el que haría con su nuevo juguetito después de esa inminente unión.

Ace le había pedido su libertad y quizá se la daría, pero aun faltaban dos semanas para su boda y planeaba divertirse a lo lindo con el pecoso durante aquel tiempo ¿Sería aquel breve tiempo el suficiente para desquitar la pequeña fortuna que había gastado en él? no creía que fuera así, pero mientras que estando técnicamente soltero no veía nada malo a tener con quien desquitar sus ganas se suponía que una vez casados el rubio cumpliría con aquellas necesidades ¿Pero y si este no podía satisfacerle? si no había visitado en aquella semana al otro moreno era más por el bien de este que por qué no quisiera, la última ocasión habíale hecho sangrar ligeramente y aunque solía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana el doctor le había indicado expresamente que el muchacho de las pecas necesitaba recuperarse y guardar reposo y estaba seguro que aquel no obtendría ni una cosa ni la otra si se le ocurría hacerle nuevas visitas.

Pero ya era viernes y comenzaba a antojársele desquitar las tensiones de la semana con alguien, por breves momentos había pensado en su prometido, a tan solo dos semanas de la boda estaba casi seguro que no sería tan difícil de convencer, a pesar de la mueca apenada cuando le diera la sortija de compromiso la noche anterior y el que solo hubiera guardado la cajita con esta en su bolsillo en ese momento, aquel día le había visto usarla y cuando le condujera a su apartamento tras la fiesta había estado seguro que de haberlo presionado un poco aquel habría cedido, no le había reclamado después de todo mientras subieran las escaleras que alargase su mano al frente y le acariciara las piernas y el trasero de manera furtiva pero descarada y lo que pretendiera ser un suave beso de despedida había pronto escalado a un contacto mucho más profundo donde había podido saborear el alcohol en la boca ajena. Pero él no era de los que se aprovechas de la situación para faltar a su palabra ¿Que tanto le costaba esperar dos semanas más si ya llevaban así un par de meses?

Había considerado también hacerle una breve visita a Law, pero tras pensar en los celos que el ojigris había parecido mostrar en su último encuentro desecho esa idea rápidamente, lo cual en verdad solo le dejaba una opción, solo se tenía a sí mismo para complacerse esa noche.

No era algo que soliera hacer pues casi siempre había tenido ahí a otros para hacerse cargo de sus necesidades, pero tampoco era que le acomplejase tanto, no era como si fuera alguna cosa del otro mundo, solo en casa y con la iluminación a media luz había comenzado a rosar su propia hombría por encima de la tela de los pantalones, sintiendo aquella despertar bajo su mano desabrocho su ropa cuando comenzase a sentir las prendas más ajustadas de lo necesario, liberando su erecto miembro de aquella prisión de tela había comenzado a acariciar la extensión de su falo de forma un poco lenta al inicio, pensando en el cuerpo de los chicos que había poseído antes y de aquellos que no por igual, con la imagen y la fantasía de algún encuentro furtivo haciéndole ponerse a tono había comenzado a aumentar el ritmo de su masturbación con la idea de estar dentro de alguno de sus amantes, casi pudiendo ver el cuerpo desnudo del pecoso pasearse en su habitación junto con el de su prometido con aquel andar gatuno característico de las rameras, acercándose a él para tocarle y besarle y entregarse como putas necesitadas a todos sus antojos... si, aquello habría estado bien, tener a ambos desnudos en la misma habitación ofreciéndosele y compitiendo para satisfacerle…

La respiración entrecortada del menor llenaba el silencio de la habitación de la misma manera que aquel liquido semitraslucido había llenado su mano al correrse pensando en aquellos chicos actuando de esa manera tan impropia en ambos, sonriendo un poco mientras se tumbaba sobre el sillón sin importarle demasiado si manchaba las tapicería con su esencia había contemplado por un segundo la idea de hacer realidad aquella fantasía, pero mientras que uno de aquellos chicos no tenía otra opción que aceptar todos y cada uno de sus caprichos el otro no estaba muy seguro poder convéncelo, joder que primero tenía que follarselo para empezar.

Un par de semanas, un par de semanas y sabría justamente de lo que se estaba perdiendo, podía aguantar, ¿No? eso esperaba.

En definitiva no dejaría ir a ningún lado al pecoso por lo pronto, ya lo reevaluaría después de su boda, y quizá mañana fuera a hacerle una pequeña visita, después de todo ya habían pasado varios días, mas le valía estar preparado para lo que tenía en mente para él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Pues no ah habido mucha acción en esta oración, pensemos en esto mas como un capitulo de enlace, muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos, no vemos en la próxima visita de Lu a nuestro querido pecoso 3

Para el gatito del pan si alguna vez lee esto espero le guste, le daré muchos besitos con mimosidad incluida y puede que un poco de pan, pero solo un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

Me eh equivocado en el orden de actualización, pero para cuando me eh dado cuenta ya llevaba mitad de capitulo así que ni modo XD

Con mucho amor para mi lindo gatito que odia todas y cada una de mis historias pero sé que aun así las ama… miau miau.

Advertencias: Lemon, Sadomasoquismo(?)

* * *

Cinco

* * *

-¿Que tal ese vestido del que hablábamos la otra noche?- había dicho el azabache sentado a la cama mientras el otro sacaba una prenda tras otra de su closet sin que ninguna le pareciera adecuada, la mirada que le había dedicado el rubio por aquel comentario le tenía bastante sin cuidado, Luffy había aceptado aquella invitación únicamente en un (raro) arranque de consideración, tenia cosas mucho mejores que hacer que acompañar a su prometido a un almuerzo con los padres de este, los cuales a su parecer si no se había preocupado por hablar con él desde hacía varios años y si este no se había molestado en mencionar siquiera anteriormente no debían ser tan importantes, no entendía pues a que venían tanto barullo ahora.

-Quiero ir a esto tanto como tú, "cariño", no tienes que ponerte así.- le escucho refunfuñar mientras tiraba otra camisa al suelo como si aquella tuviera la culpa de su mala suerte en cuanto a encontrar algo decente que ponerse.

-Oh pero si lo digo bastante enserio, quizá con una de las minifaldas de Koala y una blusa con escote...- bien podría haberle ayudado a escoger su ropa o pasado por el estudio y tomar algo prestado, o llevarle de compras a última hora, pero sinceramente había pensado que sería bastante más entretenido verlo actuar como una chica de aquellos dramas televisivos tan ridículos cuando entre una pila de ropas gritan que no tienen nada que ponerse, y si, resultaba bastante entretenido pero más que eso era su pequeña venganza personal y silenciosa por hacerle pasar el sábado de aquella manera cuando ya tenía planes mucho más agradables.

-¡Luffy!- El tono casi histérico en el que el otro había pronunciado su nombre le había hecho sonreír un poco, entendía que el chico estuviera nervioso, por muy mal que se llevase con su familia suponía que seguían siendo sus padres y si él hubiera tenido que presentarle algún pretendiente a Dragón en vez de a la inversa probablemente habría tenido al menos una leve cantidad de nervios y aunque nunca le había interesado averiguar demasiado sobre el pasado de su prometido (ni siquiera le había peguntado aun por la obvia quemadura en su rostro) se notaba que este no llevaba demasiada buena relación con sus padres.

Soltando un suspiro tomo al rubio por la cintura para halarlo hasta la cama y sentarlo sobre sus piernas, acariciando con suavidad las caderas del chico mientras colocaba un pequeño beso en la base del cuello ajeno, justo donde terminaba el nacimiento de el cabello del muchacho- Tranquilízate, solo iremos un rato, ¿Si? inventare alguna emergencia y nos iremos pronto...- ambos sabían que Luffy era un cínico nato y realmente no sabía mentir, pretender quizá, mentir no, pero Sabo igualmente le había creído, porque seguramente cuando decía que inventaría algo no era mentira, algo se le ocurriría al menor que los dejase alejarse de aquella reunión, estaba seguro y el mero gesto de que lo intentase había hecho al ojiazul sentirse un tanto mejor. Sabo sabía exactamente como iría el almuerzo desde que recibiera aquella llamada telefónica a las 6 de la mañana de su precioso sábado, pero no podía dejar de asistir, debía dejar un par de cosas bien en claro y ninguna de ellas era agradable.

Dejándose abrazar había colocado una de sus propias manos en las de moreno y recargado su espalda en el pecho ajeno.- Eso sería agradable, realmente muero de sueño.- había murmurado cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras recostaba su cabeza con suavidad en el hombro ajeno, entre las horas extra de la noche anterior y aquel estúpido almuerzo de última hora le tenían verdaderamente agotado, realmente agradecía que Luffy estuviera ahí al menos aquel día pues aunque sabía que era un irresponsable normalmente era bastante bueno saber que al menos podía contarse con él cuando realmente importaba.

El moreno soltó un suspiro al sentir el aliento impropio mucho más cerca, recorriendo la longitud del torso ajeno lentamente con una de sus manos, verle relajar así entre sus brazos le habría gustado bastante en alguna otra ocasión, pero sabía que no podían demorar así demasiado, cuando el rubio abriera los ojos pensó que aquel se separaría de inmediato, en ningún momento había esperado que aquel simplemente se reacomodase en sus piernas para comenzar a besarle suavemente, era tan impropio del rubio comenzar con las muestras de afecto que aquello le había dejado descolocado de momento, pudiendo responder a aquel suave beso hasta un par de segundos después para profundizar en la boca ajena con su propia lengua, saboreando los labios del ojiazul de manera ligera y perezosa, disfrutando de la manera entregada como el otro le resabia en su boca y le acariciaba el cabello revolviéndoselo ligeramente, le agradaba aquello de que el otro tomase la iniciativa de vez en cuando.

Luffy cada vez estaba odiando mas la idea de ir a ese almuerzo, la manera como el rubio le invitaba a devorarle la boca sin reservas le estaba volviendo loco, mas aun cuando al comenzar a deslizar sus manos por la espalda y hasta el trasero ajeno aquel no había hecho otra cosa que soltar un suave suspiro complacido dentro del beso, las mordidas juguetonas y la sonrisa traviesa bajo esos orbes azules al separarse no había hecho más que hacerle desearlo aun mas, con lo sensible que estaba y aquella curiosidad que sentía por descubrir qué clase de compañero seria el otro en la cama esto resultaba casi demasiado.

Sabo no había opuesto resistencia alguna cuando el menor le dejase recostado en la cama para comenzar a atacar su cuello, cada suave mordisco del azabache le hacía estremecer y removerse ligeramente, si ya de por si deseaba bastante romper con lo que había decidido de no hacerlo con aquel chico hasta su noche de bodas la presencia de sus padres ahí le tenía aun más propenso a hacer todas aquellas cosas que sabia ellos reprobarían, llegar tarde al almuerzo por darse un revolcón con aquel muchacho le parecía tan buena idea que en ningún momento le había detenido cuando este comenzara a sacarle la camiseta, sonriéndole incluso de manera invitadora cuando el moreno se separase lo suficiente para quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas, podía sentir las manos del menor recorrer sus muslos deseosamente, ambos querían aquello, era más que obvio, pero la leve duda en los ojos del menor le había hecho dudar a él mismo y con aquella duda habían llegado los sentimientos de culpa que hasta aquel momento había mantenido a raya ¿Culpa de que? de estar faltando a una promesa consigo mismo.- Luffy esto... no...- el menor roso sus piernas nuevamente, era obvio que ambos deseaban aquello, el cosquilleo de su cuerpo ante cada rose se lo decía inminentemente, pero no llegarían a mas, desviando la mirada de la ajena Sabo había mordido sus labios al sentir al otro separarse. Querría haberse disculpado pero pensaba que aquello solo agravaría las cosas.

Pudo sentir las ropas que el menor le había aventado cayendo sobre su cara, el otro seguramente se hallaría molesto pues si bien no era la primera vez que le cortaba en medio de algo así si era la primera ocasión en que le había mostrado lo mucho que había querido aquello para después pararle en seco, pudo escuchar la puerta de su habitación azotarse con fuerza y no había podido evitar apretar las ropas contra su cara con fuerza mientras su rostro se teñía por completo de rojo, el pequeño bulto entre sus piernas delatando casi lo mismo que el fuerte palpitar de su corazón en su pecho que lo peor no había pasado del todo, tras unos cuantos minutos su respiración ya estaba más tranquila y el problema entre sus piernas había subsistido ligeramente aunque el leve sonrojo en su rostro no parecía querer desaparecer pero era ya lo suficientemente disimulado para descubrir su rostro al menos, como se lo temía el cuarto estaba por completo vacio, frunciendo un poco los labios habíase sentido como un idiota por esperar algo diferente, joder, seguro que para aquel momento el menor ya estaba bastante lejos... no habría más remedio que hacer frente a sus padres él solo, después de lo de la prensa ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

Después de echar un vistazo a las ropas que el menor le había lanzado había decidido que aquello era, realmente, justo lo que quería ponerse, la camisa azul obscuro y la chaqueta negra con corbata a juego lucían lo suficientemente decente a la vez que cómodo, aquella era una de las pocas piezas de color que conservaba en su closet pero también una de las que menos usaba por algún motivo, dándose una última mirada en el espejo había soltado un pequeño suspiro y alistado para salir de su habitación cuando escuchase el sonido proveniente desde su baño hacerle voltear la atención a aquel, la puerta de este había acabado abriéndose al poco para mostrar a el pequeño pelinegro que con el rostro ligeramente coloreado le había sostenido la mirada por unos instantes antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y rascándose la cabeza comenzar a hacer su camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, la incomodidad del ambiente era más que notoria pero el rubio no había podido evitar sonreír bobamente por el hecho de que el chico no se hubiera largado y dejádole ahí solo, parecía que a pesar de todo realmente podía contarse con él "en las buenas y en las malas" pensó tontamente.- Lu...-murmuro antes de que el otro saliera del cuarto, observándole detenerse por unos instantes.- Gracias...-

Con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta había escuchado aquellas palabras del rubio fastidiándole sin saber el motivo por que, no quería que el otro le agradeciera por controlarse, mucho menos de aquella forma tan sincera y adorable como tenia de hacer las cosas cuando estaba apenado.- Date prisa y acabemos con esto.- murmuro antes de salir a la sala del apartamento, no había un solo ruido en aquella casa, la chica castaña que vivía con su prometido no se hallaba en aquel momento y a pesar de haber aliviado un poco sus ansias en el baño del rubio dudaba que fuera a durar demasiado sin echársele encima a este si seguían por demasiado tiempo ahí, joder que nunca había visto al mayor tan apetecible como en aquella ocasión, necesitaba estar entre gente pronto para poder reganar un tanto de su maldito y escaso autocontrol, por que en aquel momento deseaba como nunca tener al rubio gimiendo su nombre.

.

.

Apenas conocer a sus suegros Luffy había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de golpearles en la cara, de hecho estaba seguro que lo habría hecho de no haber tenido a Sabo sosteniendo su mano con tal fuerza que casi no le dejaba moverla y es que no solo los padres del rubio habían resultado ser un par de malditos prepotentes caza fortunas si no que también el hermano adoptivo (que parecía haberse acoplado sin que su prometido lo supiera al parecer) del ojiazul resultaba francamente irritante y había acabado por patearle por debajo de la mesa por "accidente" cuando comenzaran a parlotear de lo felices que estaban de que el prometido de su hijo no hubiera resultado ser algún pobretón bueno para nada a pesar de que no esperasen que este fuera "peculiar" en cuanto a sus gustos, incluso con lo denso que podía llegar a ser el moreno en ocasiones entendía que a los padres del ojiazul no les había caído demasiado en gracia que su hijo fuera a contraer matrimonio con otro hombre.

Cuando el chiquillo castaño de la nariz rara dijera que siempre había sabido que Sabo era un poco extraño desde chicos y que se alegraba de que no le hubiera querido hacer nada raro a él no había podido evitar el puntapié por debajo de la mesa ¿En qué cabeza cabía una cosa más bizarra que aquella? SU Sabo estaba seguro jamás voltearía a ver a un adefesio desagradable como aquel, a los 10 minutos quería voltear la maldita mesa y sacar al rubio de allí, de no haber sido por que aquel le había hecho prometer que pasara lo que pasara no perdería el temperamento para aquel punto ya ni siquiera estarían allí, más concentrado había estado en esperar su comida que en prestar demasiada atención a la conversación.

Pero aun con su déficit de atención había terminado escuchando cada maldita palabra, ni siquiera cuando sirvieran el almuerzo había podido distraerse con aquel lo suficiente como para dejar de escuchar toda la sarta de sandeces que soltaban cada que abrían la boca, estaba seguro que a Sabo no podía importarle menos la empresa de su familia, de otra forma no estaría trabajando para Strawhat corp., tampoco veía por que habría de importarles una industria no relacionada con su ramo del mercado y mucho menos estaba dispuesto a aceptar los intentos de chantaje que podía ver perfilarse en aquella conversación a la que el rubio participaba más que nada a monosílabos y suspiros de cansancio, después de todo, si así había sido toda su infancia apostaba a que aquello resultaba ser más tedioso que nada, no se explicaba cómo era entonces que el ojiazul había aceptado a aquel almuerzo.

La respuesta se había presentado por sí misma en uno de aquellos molestos comentarios, algo acerca de las cosas que podrían pasar si el chico no hacia las cosas que ellos planeaban, la manera como el rubio comenzaba a tensarse ante aquellos comentarios por alguna razón le molestaba en sobremanera, no había nada que les atara en verdad pero aun así parecía que más que su bienestar personal el rubio parecía ponerse nervioso cuando se mencionaba la compañía de su padre en comparación a la propia, la amenaza poco escondida de sabotaje corporativo no le había hecho pizca de gracia de no ser porque su celular había comenzado a sonar en aquel momento probablemente las cosas no habrían terminado de manera muy agradable.

-Si, iremos para allá.- la llamada había sido corta pero apremiante, justo como lo había planeado.- Tenemos que irnos, hay una situación con los proveedores- había dicho el azabache de la cicatriz bajo el ojo mirando al rubio en un intento que entendiera que aquella era su señal para abandonar esa pérdida de tiempo.

Nadie había dicho que aquello fuera un placer y si ya de por si aquellos sujetos habían sido desagradables todos los malditos 57 minutos que estuvieran ahí a la hora que tuvieran que marcharse estos habían mostrado un poco mas de sus verdaderos colores, diciendo que se pondrían en contacto con el rubio para revisar los términos de lo que habían acordado, no había habido ningún maldito acuerdo pero al parecer esperaban que a base de los chantajes y amenazas propuestos fueran a aceptar fácilmente, aquello le había hecho la sangre hervir al menor.-Nosotros no...- había comenzado el más joven pero el rubio había interrumpido a mitad de oración.

-Nosotros no hemos acordado nada, y tampoco es mi lugar para hacer alguna clase de trato, si tanto interés tienes en el negocio puedes hablar tu mismo con el corporativo en jefe, estoy seguro que el señor Dragón te escuchara respetuosamente antes de mandarte al carajo.- con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa el chico se había puesto en pie, dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa.- y agradecería si no vuelvan a ponerse en contacto conmigo de nuevo, por lo que a mí concierne deje de ser parte de esta familia hace bastante tiempo.-

Luffy había tenido soportar bastante para no echarse a reír ahí mismo, resultaba bastante curioso ver a aquel otro chico comportarse de manera tan firme ante alguien más, pero bueno, no esperaba menos de alguien que su propio padre había escogido, en el trabajo nunca le había visto cometer algún error, ninguno grave de cualquier forma, y aunque siempre se comportaba amable con la mayoría Luffy había aprendido a fuerza de ensayo y error que no era alguien que se doblegara a las decisiones de otros tan fácilmente como parecería, aun así no le había visto molestarse o comportarse de aquella manera antes, al salir del restaurante todavía podía verse la furia contenida en sus manos apretadas en puños y los ojos que casi echaban chispas brillando encima de la sonrisa que no servía para aparentar calma si no todo lo contrario. Era extraño pero aquello justamente le gustaba, al moreno nunca le habían atraído las presas fáciles después de todo y el que en el rubio hubiera esa parte que amenazaba con ser cruelmente explosiva le gustaba, en verdad que su prometido no estaba tan mal.

Llegados al auto Luffy le tomo del brazo para que le encarase y casi había podido ver un balde de agua caer sobre las brasas ardientes, gracioso, estirándose un poco y jalando al más alto le roso los labios suavemente antes de abrir la puerta del auto para el.- Tienes razón, ah sido mejor que no trajeras el vestido, pero aun no me rindo con la idea.-

.

.

.

Cuando el aparatejo que llevaba mas de media hora observando comenzó a sonar repentinamente Ace casi se había sentido como un gato al que acabasen de espantar, así mismo, con los vellos todos erizados y el corazón latiendo frenéticamente, tal cara de estúpido asombrado había puesto que no había sabido que hacer más que quedársele viendo fijo a la pantalla hasta que esta había dejado de mostrar su luz de llamada entrante y el silencio se había hecho en la habitación nuevamente, esperaba que sucediera una segunda ocasión pero aquello no había pasado, joder que no había pasado y aquello lo había puesto todavía mas nervioso aun.

Había dado un par de pasos por el apartamento, al rededor de la cama, hacia el cuarto de baño y después hacia la cama de nuevo, incluso se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea que no sabía por qué había desechado hace algunos días de escapar, si, si, ahora ya no le parecía tan mala esa misma idea, debió haber escapado definitivamente, por que para cuando había escuchado el prestillo de la puerta correrse ya estaba seguro estaría muerto, no sabía bien de donde procedía aquel funesto presentimiento de que había hecho algo terriblemente malo pero estaba más que seguro que algo tenía que ver con la llamada perdida que había en su teléfono.

Tímidamente se había asomado desde el cuarto al recibidor, pudiendo ver al chiquillo sacándose la chaqueta y los zapatos cual si estuviera llegando a casa del trabajo, aquel fugaz pensamiento había hecho desaparecer el nerviosismo que el chico de las pecas estaba sintiendo al menos por un momento, aunque el latir de su corazón parecía no querer calmarse, menos aun cuando viera al otro sonreírle ampliamente al notar su presencia ahí.- Ahí estas Ace ¿Por qué no has cogido mi llamada? ¿Estabas en el baño?- le había escuchado preguntar y solo había podido asentir, cualquier cosa menos admitir que había perdido los nervios ante una simple llamada.- Quería saber si había comida, pero supongo que siempre puedo mandar traer algo si nos da hambre, yo ya eh almorzado ¿Y tú?- El más alto negó levemente, viendo como el otro ensanchaba su sonrisa un poco ante aquello, acercándose a él y pasándole de largo hasta la cama.- bien, así es mejor, no estarás muy lleno para lo que vamos a hacer.- le escucho decir de manera bastante alegre mientras se sentaba al borde de aquel mueble y le hacia una seña para que se acercara -quiero ver que tanto puede hacer esa boquita tuya.- el deje ligeramente obsceno de aquellas palabras había sido engullido casi por completo por la actitud tan alegre del chico, a tal punto que al pecoso le había parecido haber estado imaginando cosas.

-Tu quieres... que yo...- el leve sonrojo que se iba apoderando del rostro del mayor mientras este se acercaba de manera un poco renuente había hecho al pequeño torcer ligeramente su sonrisa.

-Mingo me ah dicho que al menos eso te han enseñado a hacer, no debería costarte mucho...- ¿Mingo? Ace se había mordido los labios mas por la implicación de aquello que ante el extraño nombre pues suponía que había sido alguno de los tipos de los Donquixote quien le diera aquella información al menor, no le gustaba recordar su tiempo bajo la "custodia" de aquellos sujetos pues la mayoría de sus castigos bien se los había ganado al no querer sobajarse a ese tipo de humillaciones, pero en su cuerpo estaba ya un tanto arraigado el condicionamiento a aquel tipo de peticiones de manera que colocándose de rodillas frente al menor había mirado a este forma casi suplicante antes de entender que aquello no le seria excusado si demoraba demasiado.- Vamos Ace, se un buen chico como la ultima vez ¿Si? realmente no quiero recurrir a algún castigo.- la mera mención de la palabra castigo asociada a la petición del sexo oral le había hecho estremecer violentamente, de manera que no había tardado en desabrochar con sus propias manos los pantalones del menor.

Comenzando a masajear con su mano la hombría ajena el pecoso había comenzado a repartir cortos besos por la punta de aquel miembro que poco a poco se ensanchaba y crecía en su mano, pasando la lengua por el orificio del glande había podido sentir a la perfección el famular sabor del preseminal inundarle la boca de manera tan desagradable como la tibia carne de aquel falo cuando comenzara a introducirle en su boca una vez sintiera este lo suficientemente grande y erecto como para comenzar a atenderle con suaves succiones, escuchando los suspiros y gruñidos de placer que aquello le provocaba al otro moreno mientras la mano de aquel se enredaba en sus cabellos de manera apremiante y casi dolorosa, si bien el chico le había permitido establecer un ritmo bastante suave de inicio estaba seguro que no seguiría así por demasiado tiempo.

Cuando el ritmo de aquellas atenciones había aumentado Luffy no había podido reprimir los gemidos cada vez más notorios mientras sus manos se aferraban por un lado a los cabellos del azabache entre sus piernas y por el otro a las sabanas de la cama, de manera inconsciente había comenzado a mover ligeramente las caderas para forzar al otro a tragarle por completo, provocándole ligeras arcadas que hacían al mayor apretar la garganta en torno a la punta de su miembro, haciéndole soltar breves cantidades de su esperma en la garganta del mayor, a aquel paso no soportaría mucho, en definitiva había valido la pena cualquier clase de entrenamiento que Mingo le hubiera dado al pecoso pues aquel le estaba dando una de las mejores mamadas de su vida, aunque tenía la leve sospecha que el crédito no era del todo del rubio aquel, la manera complaciente pero temerosa en la que el otro le atendía era sumamente excitante, a tal punto que cuando por fin acabara corriéndose en su boca no le había dejado separarse de su falo por unos momentos, causando que el otro moreno se ahogase un poco.

\- Trágatelo todo Ace, no quiero que la derrames...- el tono un poco amenazante había hecho al aludido tratar de obedecer pero entre la substancial cantidad de semilla derramada en su boca y lo profundo que el menor había clavado aquel falo en su garganta había acabado por ahogarle, haciéndole toser un poco al separarse de la hombría ajena y derramar bastante de aquel semen mezclado con su saliva por sus labios hasta su cuello y en el piso, la mano que acariciara aquellas manchas en su cuello para después acercarlas a su boca no había dudado en lamerla cual si se tratase de algún perro hambriento disfrutando de la comida ofrecida.-mmm... no ah estado tan mal, pero no te la has bebido toda amor ¿No tenias suficiente hambre?- Levantando un poco el rostro aun medio sucio había mirado a los ojos del chico en busca de algo que le dijese que lo que estaba seguro que vendría era solo un error pero la lujuria y hambruna que había en aquellos orbes cafés solo le había avisado que era mejor no tentar a su suerte, agachándose hasta quedar con la nariz casi pegada al suelo había comenzado a lamer de aquel los restos del semen del menor. -mphhh... así está mejor...-

Acariciando la naciente erección que ver al más alto tan sumiso y obediente le estaba provocando el menor había dejado que aquel limpiase el suelo de todo rastro de su esencia antes de jalarle de regreso a la cama y casi arrancándole la ropa que no consistía mas que en un par de bermudas y una camiseta sin mangas, (tenía que hacer una nota mental de comprar nueva ropa para el chico), lo había observado por unos instantes, realmente necesitaba llenarse de aquel bien esculpido cuerpo a sus anchas, acababa de correrse en su boca y ya estaba deseando llenar el resto de sus orificios de igual manera.-Eres tan... sublime… Ace... tan delicioso...no sabes cuánto estuve conteniéndome toda esta semana para no venir y romperte nuevamente... joder no sabes cómo me encantas... casi podría decir que te necesito...- comenzando a dilatar la entrada del mayor con un par de sus dedos y un poco de lubricante le susurraba aquellas cosas al mayor sobre la espalda, repartiendo suaves mordidas sobre esta hasta dejar marcados ligeramente sus dientes y succionando en ocasiones para llenar los hombros del chico con las marcas rojizas que le declaraban como suyo- mira como me tienes y eso que acabo de correrme...- murmuro pasando su miembro ya completamente erecto entre las piernas del contrario para que este acabara frotándose con el escroto y la hombría ajena que con la estimulación a su interior parecía encontrarse en condiciones no tan diferentes.

-Mphhh... Ahhh... Lu… Luffy…- entre suaves gemidos ahogados el pecoso intentaba pretender que aquello no le estaba gustando, seguir negándose a que una humillación como aquella le tuviera tan duro y expectante, porque si los dedos del menor se sentían bastante bien estimulando todos los puntos sensibles de su interior sinceramente se moría por pedir que el otro le penetrara, ¿De qué servía negar lo que su propio cuerpo traicionero delataba? pero aun así prefería callarse aquellos gemidos cuanto le fuera posible, no fuera a ser que con aquellos incitara al menor a cosas aun peores, ya de por si el tener que soportar la idea de que el otro susurrándole aquellas cosas obscenas le pusiera a más no poder era mala, no quería pensar las cosas que le haría hacer de enterarse que aquello no le desagradaba del todo, pues esperaba que el otro pensase que era así.- Ba.. Basta... por favor...- se empeño en decir cuando sintiera al otro frotándosele entre las piernas, aquella maldita estimulación le tenía al borde del orgasmo, porque una semana entera sin que el otro le tocara al parecer había dado tiempo suficiente a su cuerpo a extrañar aquellos contactos, se maldecía a sí mismo por aquello.

Cuando sintió al pequeño acomodarse tras él al tiempo que sacaba sus dedos de aquel caliente y deseoso interior esperaba que le penetrasen de manera casi inmediata pero el chico solo había comenzado a rosar la punta de su fallo en aquella entrada, humedeciendo esta con el liquido preseminal que ya escurría desde su falo.- Eres tan perfecto...- le escucho susurrar antes de sentir la fuerte palmada en su trasero hacerle dar un respingo.-Date la vuelta Ace... quiero ver tu rostro.- escucho al otro murmurar y con algo de esfuerzo pudo hacer justo lo que el chico pedía, colocándose con las piernas bien abiertas y la espalda contra el colchón.- Sostenlas...- ordeno el joven y el pecoso obedeció al momento, colocando sus manos en la parte inferior de sus muslos para sostener su propio cuerpo dispuesto para el menor mientras aquel por fin se decidía a penetrarle, embistiendo con bastante fuerza desde el inicio, forzando a que sus gemidos salieran sonoros y fuertes a pesar de que se hallase mordiendo sus labios para intentar a contenerles.

Podía sentir más que ver la mirada del menor sobre su cuerpo, pues con la espalda ligeramente arqueada y los ojos entrecerrados por el placer que cada fuerte penetración chocando en la sensible carne de su interior le causaba no podía realmente verle, le había tomado bastante por sorpresa pues el sentir las manos del pequeño en su cuello cortándole parte del aliento y de los gemidos repentinamente.

Cuando abriera los ojos y observase la mueca de obscena lujuria en aquel sonriente rostro mientras le asfixiaba no había podido evitar llevar sus manos a las del chico para intentar retirarlas, solo logrando que aquel aumentara el ritmo inclemente con el que le poseía a su vez comenzara a hacerle faltar mas el aire pues el firme agarre en tenía su cuerpo no aminoraba, entre el pánico y el desconcierto lo último que había podido sentir antes de perder el conocimiento había sido el fuerte clímax que había hecho su cuerpo estremecerse y removerse con mayor violencia ante las intrusiones del otro, dudaba alguna vez haber sentido un orgasmo más intenso.

Soltando el cuello del mayor tras sentirle correrse entre sus cuerpos había acabado por derramarse en el interior ajeno con un grueso gruñido extasiado al sentir lo estrecho que se había puesto el cuerpo del otro moreno antes de sentirle quedar completamente inmóvil, sonrió un poco al ver el subir y bajar de aquel pecho tostado de manera deleitable, comenzado a acariciar aquel mientras colocaba unos cuantos besos en el rostro ajeno a pesar de que sabía que el otro no podía sentirles antes de salir del interior del pecoso para recostarse a su lado, paseando sus manos aun por el cuerpo de su amante en una suave caricia.- Realmente has estado maravilloso...- susurro al oído del chico antes de posar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Si bien probablemente era la primera vez del pecoso con aquella clase de experiencias se aseguraría de que no fuera la última, si ya había pasado toda la mañana de aquel día con su prometido se aseguraría de recuperar el tiempo perdido aquella noche y al día siguiente con el pecoso. Ese sería un fin de semana que su querido Ace no olvidaría pronto, iba a grabarle a fuego de ser necesario la idea de que era solo suyo.

Sentándose en la cama Luffy había acariciado el cabello del mayor por unos cuantos minutos antes de decidir que aquel no despertaría pronto, esperaba que recuperara el conocimiento a los minutos pero para su fastidio del desmayo probablemente había pasado a quedarse dormido por la fuerza del orgasmo, y bueno, es que aquel efecto secundario de la asfixia erótica a veces era un poco cansino, probablemente debía ordenar también algo de comer para cuando aquel despeaste.

Tomando el teléfono había mandado traer algunas cuantas cajas de comida china y otras cosas a cierto bar cuyo logo era un flamingo rosado, mas de una cosa experimentaría su querido pecoso durante esos días si quería tener, aunque fuera la mínima posibilidad de que le dejase libre, después de todo no era una posibilidad muy grande con lo mucho que le estaba gustando el chico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Ya sé que muchos estaban esperando la parte de Ace desde el principio... pero :P

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, yo disfruto de que el gato lea mis historias y pronto estaré escribiendo la que si iba en el orden supuesto XD muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Besos para el gato (mil y uno) y nos vemos en la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Y para iniciar el la semana bien para aquellos que aun vallan a la escuela~ por qe yo no y para mi el lunes es como cualquier otro día XD

Besitos y Lemon para el gato~ con mucho amor~

Advertencias: Lemon, Bondage, Sadomasoquismo.

* * *

Seis

* * *

Para cuando el pecoso despertó la comida ya había llegado, dejando que la cobija que cubría su cuerpo se resbalara por este hasta su cintura había encontrado al menor devorando uno de los lonches de comida china directamente de la caja con los palillos, sorbiendo los fideos del low-mein con pollo había visto las mejillas del chico inflarse hasta límites insospechados antes de escucharle preguntar, con la boca completamente llena aun, si quería un poco... o al menos así lo había interpretado Ace pues en realidad con la boca tan llena al chiquillo no se le entendía mucho, el estomago del pecoso había respondido antes que él y con lo que podía interpretarse como una sonrisa el chiquillo le había pasado una de las cajas de comida que había sobre la cómoda junto a la cama.

Por unos momentos comieron en silencio, el mayor no había notado hasta aquel momento que tanta hambre tenia, no recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado pero un leve dolor en su garganta y la parte baja de su cuerpo le decía que probablemente no querría enterarse tampoco, cuando el chico frente a él había terminado de devorar su porción de comida había dejado la caja con los palillos a un lado sobre otras tres y frotando su estomago soltó un exagerado sonido de complacencia, ya de por si su posición parecía por demás relajada sentado en aquella silla junto a la cama con las piernas apoyadas en el colchón y la espalda medio escurrida por el respaldo, con uno de sus brazos pasando por detrás de la misma silla pareciendo ser lo único que impedía que se recostara por completo en esta.- haaa... que lleno estoy... supongo que habrá que reposar un poco la comida antes de seguir divirtiéndonos.- había comentado con aquella enorme eh infantil sonrisa que casi hacia parecer sus palabras como inocentes, pero Ace habría sido estúpido de pensar que aquellas realmente podrían serlo.

-¿Tú...Todavía tienes más ganas?- murmuro con la boca medio llena, ya más o menos se lo esperaba, después de todo no creía que Luffy solo quisiera cenar con él, pero en algún lugar de su ser probablemente había guardado alguna pequeña, pequeñísima esperanza, de que fuera de otra manera.

-shishishi… presupuesto Ace ¿Como esperas ganarte tu libertad antes de mi boda si no aprovechamos el tiempo?- el mayor se había quedado con el bocado a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, mirando al más joven con una verdadera cara de idiota.

-¿Vas a casarte?- había dicho antes de seguir comiendo, alcanzando una segunda caja de alimento al haber acabado ya con la primera.

-Oh, supongo que no te lo había dicho, aunque tampoco es que hayamos hablado mucho.-

-ya veo... no... no imaginaba que fuera a ser así...- murmuro bajando la mirada hasta su comida como si aquella tuviera la respuesta que buscaba, removiendo los fideos con verduras de un lado al otro antes de continuar comiendo, se sentía ligeramente decepcionado y no estaba muy seguro porque.

-¿Esperabas que me quedara a tu lado para siempre?- la manera sin malicia como se había formulado la pregunta casi le había hecho atragantarse, tosiendo un poco antes de tragar.

-No. solo...- miro por última vez al plato de comida antes de regresar su vista hacia el otro moreno.- Solo no me imaginaba una cosa así...- murmuro antes de echarse otro bocado a la boca, aprovechando el breve espacio de silencio.- ¿Cuando te casas?-

-Dos semanas.-

El mayor de nuevo había sentido atragantarse, dando un par de golpes a su pecho había tragado con un poco de dificultad el bocado que se encontraba comiendo y es que aquella cantidad de tiempo le parecía ridículamente corta pero tampoco es como si el conociera al menor de toda una vida como para juzgarle en verdad.- ¿Cu... cuanto tiempo llevas de conocerle?-

-mmm... un par de meses supongo, creo que le conocía de antes pero nunca le preste demasiada atención, no era exactamente mi tipo, aun ahora me atraen mucho más los morenos.- contesto Luffy sonriendo de manera un tanto sardónica, levemente divertido de que su compañero se interesase por esas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de chica es?-

Aquello había hecho sonreír mucho más divertido al menor ¿En qué momento había dado a entender que su prometido fuera una chica? No recordaba haber insinuado siquiera aquello o que le gustasen las chicas para su defecto, pero le causaba gracia que el pecoso preguntase específicamente de aquella manera.- Del tipo con cabello ondulado rubio y largo, tez blanca, ojos azules y lindas piernas, dulce pero... bueno, digamos que no es precisamente fácil del todo.- la expresión del otro le había hecho reír un poco.- ¿Que sucede? ¿No me crees?-

-Oh, te creo, solo me preguntaba cómo alguien puede tener tanta jodida suerte.- por aquella reacción de indignación y celos parecía que acababa justo de describir al tipo de chica del pecoso, pues valla, el se encargaría de que se olvidara de esa clase de pensamientos en definitiva.

-Bueno, yo diría lo mismo de cualquiera que saliera contigo.- comento sonriente, ganándose un adorable sonrojo por parte del mayor que al no saber qué hacer solo había continuado comiendo.- Eres tan encantador...- acomodándose sobre la silla había comenzado a bajar de esta para subir a la cama y quedar más cerca del pecoso.- tan... exquisito...- para cuando había dicho aquella última palabra ya se encontraba al lado del pecoso en la cama, tan cerca que había podido susurrar aquello ultimo en la oreja ajena.- Tanto que no se si pueda dejarte, eres tan... adictivo.- trazando suavemente la curvatura del cuello del moreno con la puntita de su nariz mientras hablaba acabó por morder el lóbulo de su oreja levemente antes de continuar subiendo por el borde de esta con su lengua.- No sé si pueda dejarte aun después de mi boda...-

El mayor se separo de súbito, visiblemente sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole a todo pulso, los susurros y roces del menor habianle causado más de un escalofrió pero más que eso aquella ultima parte le había hecho sentir demasiado extraño.- Tu no lo harías...- murmuro mirando a los ojos chocolate del otro con un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados ¿Qué le hacía pensar que alguien que compra a una persona para su disfrute sexual no podría engañar a alguien mas así de fácil? No lo sabía pero no le gustaba para nada.

-shishishi ¿Moralista?- comento divertido con su mirada fija en aquellos orbes negros.- bueno, pongámoslo de esta manera, está en tus manos satisfacerme lo suficiente para que no siga engañando a mi futura "esposa" contigo.-

.

.  
.

La venda sobre sus ojos impidiéndole ver cualquier cosa que el menor estuviera haciendo le ponía por completo nervioso, desnudo y expuesto sobre la cama a merced de aquel pequeño demonio no dejaba de removerse sobre esta intentando de alguna manera deshacerse del amarre en sus muñecas y sus tobillos, el sonido del agua corriente desde el baño le había dado una leve idea de la posición del más joven que quizá se encontrase refrescando un poco los golpes que le había dado en aquel fallido intento de escape, el mocoso no era más fuerte que él pero si mas hábil, una vez le hubiera esposado las manos el mayor había caído fácilmente, habría deseado no caer en aquella situación, de verdad que no había querido, pero en algún punto de la conversación acerca de lo que el menor planeaba hacerle había caído presa del pánico eh intentado escapar por primera vez desde que aquel le comprara y ahora que el sonido del agua se había detenido su corazón comenzaba a golpear frenéticamente, la suave pelotita sujetada a su boca por la mordaza de cuero impidiéndole hacer otro sonido que el de la agitada y nerviosa respiración mas ruidosa a cada momento.

\- En verdad Ace, no había necesidad de esto.- había escuchado al menor más cerca de lo que esperaba, sintiendo con siniestra claridad cómo se movía un poco la cama debajo suyo mientras el pequeño se subía en esta, acercándosele hasta que podía sentir la suave caricia de su aliento en el rostro, el dulce beso del menor a su nariz haciéndole contener el aliento.-pero tranquilo, no es nada que no vayas a acabar disfrutando con el tiempo, me asegurare de ello.- sintió al pequeño pellizcar uno de sus pezones, haciéndole dar un respingo por ello, causando una suave risilla de burla en el menor. – aunque bueno...- la mano del más joven comenzó a bajar por su abdomen hasta rosar su miembro, comenzando a acariciarle suavemente para hacerle despertar.- no puedo ignorar lo que has hecho amor, simplemente no...- el apretón que había sentido en el grueso de su hombría le había hecho arquearse ligeramente, ahogando un gemido en la mordaza, tan expuesto eh indefenso podía sentir cada rose de manera demasiado clara, cuando el pequeño colocase el anillo de castidad en torno a la base de su miembro aquel había comenzado a palpitar suavemente, su ya de por si ardiente erección parecía hallarse ahora aun mas hinchada y deseosa.-Ace, Ace, Ace...- con cada mención a su nombre el aludido había podido sentir un pequeño y suave golpecito en su zona genital con la palma de la mano del otro haciéndole arquearse, ligeros hilillos de de saliva comenzando a escurrir por los costados de su boca mientras podía sentir su cuerpo estremecer deliciosamente.-¿Que voy a hacer contigo?-

Sonriendo de manera un poco maliciosa aunque sabía que el pecoso no podía verlo el menor contemplo la escena por un momento, cualquier cosa que necesitara estaba a su alcance y el más alto a su disposición completamente, no le molestaba la resistencia del otro, incluso la encontraba divertida pero no podía hacérselo saber al mayor, necesitaba hacerle ver su lugar después de todo, era divertido ver a alguien que en un inicio pareciera tan orgulloso completamente doblegado, no había mayor belleza que dominar a alguien más fuerte que él.

Quitándole la mordaza al mayor vio como aquel comenzaba a inhalar el aire ruidosamente por la boca por unos instantes antes de relamerse los labios nerviosamente, expectante de su siguiente movimiento.- Dime Ace ¿Que debería hacer contigo, mmm?- tomando el fuete que había estado en el costado comenzó a acariciar el rostro del moreno lentamente con aquel instrumento a la espera de una respuesta, bajando suavemente por el cuello y pecho del mas alto, el frio del cuero contra la piel haciendo que el aludido se estremeciera suavemente y tragase saliva de manera ligeramente pesada.

-Dime Ace...- el tono peligrosamente suave de aquella voz mientras sentía aquel trozo de cuero detenerse en un costado de su pecho le había hecho abrir la boca como si quisiera responder pero sin encontrar las palabras se había escuchado en vez de eso el sonido de aquel instrumento al cortar el aire antes de impactarse contra su pecho, causando que un gemido algo lastimero abandonase sus labios.- Vamos Ace, ¿No piensas hablar conmigo?- había escuchado al otro preguntar melosamente mientras bajaba el ahora tibio trozo de cuero por su vientre y hasta el costado de sus piernas, de nuevo al no hallar respuesta su mente se había preparado un poco más para lo que seguía, sintiendo el sucesivo golpeteo sobre sus muslos hacerle soltar nuevos gritos ahogados y jadeos con cada impacto que le hacía arder la piel ligeramente.

-Supongo que si no vas a usar esa boquita para nada útil no tiene caso...- susurro Luffy volviendo a colocar la mordaza sobre la boca del pecoso cuidadosamente, asegurándole con la correa de cuero y depositando un suave beso en la mejilla del mayor justo sobre la correa de seguridad.

Tomando algunas de las correas de cuero que había dispuesto en la cama el menor comenzó a desatar uno de los tobillos del más alto antes de forzarle a flexionar su pierna de manera que su pantorrilla se apegase a su muslo, atando sus piernas de aquella manera que le impedía la movilidad completa, repitiendo la operación en la otra pierna del moreno antes de colocarse entre ellas eh inclinándose al frente para retirar ahora la venda que cubría aquellos ojos obscuros que le observaban tan llenos de incertidumbre y confusión, deseaba que el otro viera su rostro mientras le hacía aquello pues no le hubiera perdonado que pensara en nadie mas mientras lo poseía.

-Realmente eres hermoso...-Murmuro acariciando la erección que llevaba ya un buen rato creciendo entre la tela de su ropa interior con la erótica imagen que el pecoso le regalaba a cada instante, bajando sus propios bóxers se coloco con la punta de su miembro ya anchada por la excitación sobre la entrada del pecoso, sintiendo la cálida humedad de los fluidos que había dejado en el interior ajeno hacia apenas unas horas facilitar la brusca intrusión.- Ahh... casi no puedo creer que acabo de follarte de lo estrecho que estas.- murmuro en un pesado jadeo dándole al moreno unos segundos para acostumbrarse mientras él se dedicaba a disfrutar la palpitante y húmeda estrechez que el abrazaba completamente.

Los gemidos ahogados comenzaban a agolparse contra la garganta de Ace cada que el moreno más joven se movía en contra de su cuerpo de manera rápida y fuerte en cada ocasión, haciendo que su interior un tanto sensible por los recientes actos se estrechase una y otra vez en contra de aquel grueso miembro en cada intrusión, estimulando las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo de manera inclemente mientras el aro en la base de su propia excitación le impedía correrse a pesar de la fricción del estomago ajeno sobre este y de que el otro le estimulara de manera fugaz con una de sus manos, los dientes del menor en su cuello y sus hombros solo le hacían removerse con más fuerza y cuando sintiera al otro descargar su semilla caliente mientras le mordía fuertemente la base del cuello y encajaba sus dedos en su adolorida erección no pudo evitar sentir que el también se vendría solo para tener aquella sensación dolorosamente detenida por la maldita restricción en la base de su miembro que le impedía correrse.- mphhh... nhhh...- cuando el menor se separase podía haber visto aquella maldita sonrisa causarle un escalofrió, las cosas no terminarían así, no, claro que no, aquello habría sido demasiado fácil.

-¿Duele mucho amor?- le escucho susurrar mientras veía como alargaba su mano a la mesa de noche, tomando de aquella un aparatito que no había alcanzado a ver bien pero que podía sentir al menor presionando contra su entrada.- Tranquilo, esto seguramente te hará sentir mejor.- con un suave empujoncito el pequeño objeto ovalado había penetrado en la abusada entrada del mayor, hundiéndose en ella con un par de los dedos del chiquillo y haciendo que el otro se arqueara ligeramente ante aquel contacto, nada le había preparado para la extraña sensación de ese objeto comenzado a vibrar en su interior cuando con el control conectado al juguetito por un largo cordel el más bajo pusiera en marcha el aparatito, si antes se había sentido desesperado aquella cosa le estaba haciendo saltar lagrimas de placer, joder que el chico lo había posicionado justo donde sabía que estaba su punto más sensible. Joder... joder, joder, no aguantaba más, necesitaba correrse.

Retirando con cuidado sus dedos del interior ajenos antes de subir hasta la mordaza de la boca del pecoso para quitarla había podido escuchar a aquel comenzar a gemir fuertemente al instante, mas aun cuando comenzara a acariciar con la punta de los dedos su adolorida erección.- Ahhh... p-por.. p-por favor Luffy...- la voz del mayor no era más que un susurro, por su rostro se mezclaban las lagrimas, la saliva y el sudor de manera desastrosa, haciendo que su cabello se le apegase a la cara y el cuello mientras se removía en cada espasmo de doloroso placer.- mhhh... Lu... Luffy... Ahhh...- la suplicante y lastimera voz del otro moreno comenzaba a excitarle aun más de lo que había podido imaginar, realmente amaba ver al otro reducido a aquella incoherente forma, jadeante y caliente hasta la estupidez.-nhhh...-

-¿Más amor?- pregunto inocentemente aumentando la frecuencia del aparato, haciendo al otro gemir más alto aun.- ah, o quizá lo quieres es que te deje correr...- con una sonrisa torcida el menor se había deleitado con las nuevas suplicas del más alto, continuando con la tortuosa caricia en el falo ajeno.- pero mira como me tienes tu a mí de nuevo...- frotando su nueva erección contra los muslos del pecoso le había hecho sentir a este lo duro y excitado que ya se encontraba por su culpa otra vez.- quizá si quisieras atenderme...- asintiendo de forma desesperara con la cabeza el más alto había sentido al más joven inclinarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, alargándose hasta el amarre en sus muñecas.- pero debes portarte bien, ¿Entiendes?- asintiendo nuevamente había podido sentir al otro liberar por fin sus muñecas antes de arañar sus brazos, y bajando hasta tomar su rostro, besádole de lleno en los labios lenta y posesivamente, mordisqueando su lengua y su boca para succionarlos levemente antes de ir a sentarse contra el respaldo de la cama.-quiero que uses tu boca de nuevo...- Ace asintió por tercera vez, en aquel punto hubiera suplicado que el otro se lo follara nuevamente con tal de que le dejase correrse de una buena vez.

Con algo de dificultad por las ataduras de sus muslos y la sensación de aquel juguete dentro suyo moviéndose con cada movimiento de su propio cuerpo se acomodo de lado sobre la cama para quedar lo suficientemente cerca de donde el menor se había sentado, sintiendo al pequeño jugar cruelmente con el empeine de su pie en sus genitales para instarle a que se diera prisa.- anhhh... lu...ffy...- tomando con una de sus manos el miembro del menor había comenzado a acariciar este mientras llenaba el glande de húmedos besos y lamidas, succionando suavemente el cuerpo del miembro ajeno en su boca para comenzar a introducirlo de lleno al poco rato, atendiéndole con toda la lujuria y desesperación que aquel tortuoso placer le estaba causando, gimiendo de placer con cada fuerte succión que le brindaba al falo ajeno.

Sentir la presión cada vez más apremiante del pie del chiquillo en su propia excitación le instaba a atender a este con mas hambruna, introduciéndole en su boca hasta sentirle chocar con su garganta, masajeando con una de sus manos el escroto del pequeño, apretando y soltando con el ritmo desesperado de la caricia que daba a aquella hombría con su lengua... al sentirle correrse solo se había separado lo suficiente para que el chiquillo pudiera vaciarse en su boca sin ahogarle, mirando el rostro ajeno expectante con la boca semi abierta mostrando aquella semilla mezclada con su saliva recubriéndole la lengua, cuando el menor por fin se inclinase a retirar aquella restricción de su miembro había podido sentir el doloroso orgasmo estremecerle hasta hacerle temblar notoriamente, manchando todo su vientre junto con la cama, con su encarecida respiración aun en un desastre mientras el aparatito estimulando su interior le causaba aun leves espasmos de placer hasta que el menor le había sacado de ahí, desatando sus muslos para dejarle mover por fin con libertad las entumecidas piernas.

Ace aun seguía jadeando ligeramente cuando el menor había comenzado a acariciar su cabello, al voltear a ver aquel sonriente rostro no había podido evitar que el ya rojizo tono de su rostro por el cansancio y la excitación se tornase fuertemente escarlata por aquel extraño sentimiento de vergüenza que aquella sonrisa sincera en los labios del menor siempre le causaba .- Realmente eres todo un manjar.- le había escuchado decir antes de sentir la manera como el pequeño acariciaba su cuerpo con dulzura casi infantil, ¿Como podía ser una persona capaz de tales contrastes? y lo peor es que aquellos mismo roses casi inocentes hacían que su cuerpo abusado y sensible cosquilleara a tal punto que a nada estaba de voltearse y acurrucarse en contra del pecho ajeno en busca de mas, a base de fuerza de voluntad y orgullo es que no hacia justo aquello.-En cuanto descanses un poco te ayudare a tomar un baño mientras alguien se encarga del pequeño desastre que hiciste amor, no queremos dormir en una cama así de sucia después de todo ¿O sí?- comento el menor de manera alegre mientras continuaba con la suaves caricias por los hombros y la espalda del otro moreno, a pesar de que Luffy nunca había pensado en sí mismo como alguien romántico o considerado por algún motivo a diferencia de con sus otros amantes la simple cercanía del pecoso le instaba a tocarle de aquella manera instintiva y casi cariñosa... claro que también su sola presencia le instaba a otras cosas, pero aquel era un tema un tanto diferente.-

.

.

.  
.

Tras un agradable y merecido descanso el sábado Sabo se hallaba un tanto perdido, se suponía que tenía un millón de cosas pendientes para hacer en su día de descanso, desde detalles respecto a la boda como arreglar el desastre de ropa que había hecho el día anterior y que no se había molestado en recoger, ni siquiera la invitación por parte de su compañera de piso a ver aquel maratón de películas de terror viejas tan malas que en lugar de dar miedo daban risa le había tentado en lo absoluto a pesar de que por lo regular disfrutara bastante de criticar aquellas en compañía de la chica.

Tendido en la cama con nada más que los bóxers y un libro que no había soportado leer por más de dos minutos sobre la cara haciéndole de escudo contra el mundo se preguntaba justo que era aquella sensación de vacío que sentía en aquel momento. La vibración del celular al recibir un mensaje nuevo le había hecho voltear a ver aquel de manera entre recelosa y encaprichada, sabía que no era Luffy, aquel nunca le enviaba mensajes de texto, si quería algo le llamaba o se lo decía de frente, aun así con una leve esperanza tomo el celular y vio que había recibido un correo electrónico nuevo por parte de su jefe, por algún motivo aquello le había hecho saltar un latid pues Dragón nunca le contactaba por aquel medio, no se trataba de un correo de trabajo, muy por el contrario era todo referente a asuntos de la ceremonia que tendría lugar en dos semanas y la pequeña fiesta que se daría posteriormente, nada fuera de lo común en realidad hasta el final del mensaje "un cariñoso saludo, Dragón." Si bien Sabo siempre había sentido profunda admiración por aquel hombre y las causas que apoyaba fuera del ámbito laboral sabía que era un personaje más que nada serio y aunque no resultaba intimidante en ningún momento (Al menos no a su parecer) tampoco era común recibir muestras de afecto de este, por la escasa información que había recibido respecto a él por parte de su prometido a pesar de ser una persona responsable no parecía haber pasado la mayoría de su infancia de manera demasiado cercana con Luffy eh incluso en la oficina resultaba difícil para la mayoría de sus subordinadas acercársele de manera que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo, al menos para la mayoría de las personas.

En el caso de Sabo si bien no esperaba ni recibía ningún trato preferencial (al menos a su parecer) nunca había sido difícil comunicarse con su superior normalmente, de manera que además de cumplir con su trabajo habitual no era raro verle procurando un café para el mayor o acompañándole en las jornadas de horas extras cuando la mayoría de los compañeros ya se habían marchado, no era que compartieran una cercanía mayor a la habitual, simplemente podían saltarse las engorrosas conversaciones forzadas y hablar lo necesarios para después caer en un cómodo silencio donde cada quien trabajaba en lo suyo sin necesidad de conversaciones triviales, simplemente disfrutando del calor humano y de saber que no eran el único en la misma situación de aquella carga de trabajo, después del compromiso con Luffy aquella cercanía se había visto alterada de alguna manera que Sabo no alcanzaba a comprender muy bien, como si una barrera invisible se hubiera instalado entre ellos dos. Aquella firma en el correo pues le había hecho sentir esa calidez que creía perdida y como tonto no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante aquella.

Decidiéndose por fin había marcado el número de su prometido, esperando pacientemente a que aquel cogiera su llamada.  
.

.

.

El timbre del celular había sorprendido a Luffy, con sus amigos solía mensajearse para no llegar a interrumpir algún asunto importante y había poca gente que realmente le llamase al móvil, en el identificador de llamadas había podido ver la fotografía del sonriente rubio mofarse de él junto con el tono que por un instante creyó haber estado alucinando, si aquel rubio idiota nunca le marcaba no entendía que le pasaba aquel fin de semana que no parecía querer dejarle en paz, la mirada curiosa del pecoso podía sentirla en él mientras con un suspiro resignado contestaba aquella inesperada llamada.-¿Aló?-

Al escuchar la voz del moreno los colores se le había ido a la cara al ojiazul sin saber muy bien porque, quizá no había sido muy buena idea hablarle mientras estaba en su ropa interior.- ¿Aló?- escucho al chico al otro lado de la línea repetir un tanto exasperado y tuvo que sentarse en la cama, abriendo la boca sin lograr articular.- ¿Sabo…?- podía escuchar el suspiro desesperado del chicuelo, casi estaba seguro que colgaría si no le decía algo en aquel preciso instante.

-...H-Hey...- murmuro el aludido apenas audible y de no haber sido por el silencio de la habitación el chico al otro lado de la línea no le habría escuchado, la manera tan baja y tímida como el otro había susurrado aquella palabra por extraño que pareciera al pequeño le había hecho acelerar el pulso un poco, ya podía imaginarse a Sabo con aquella cara apenada y nerviosa, acomodando su cabello de manera compulsiva como cada que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos.- La..lamento mucho molestarte...- le escucho susurrarle y sin poder evitarlo el menor se había sentado en la cama, acercándose al borde de esta mientras le daba la espalda a aquel chico que detrás suyo parecía mas curioso a cada momento y es que no era que a Luffy le hubiera dado algún repentino golpe de conciencia si no que comenzaba a desear cosas que sabia no resultarían muy bien si las ponía en práctica, la idea por ejemplo de poner a su amante a atenderle mientras hablaba con su prometido era más que tentadora y si hubiera estado con cierto ojigris seguramente la habría puesto en práctica pero con el pecoso... no era tan estúpido para tratar ese tipo de cosas dos veces en el mismo día.

-Esta bien, no tendría por que ser una molestia.- poniéndose en pie el menor comenzó a caminar por la habitación sin ningún pudor por su desnudes, parándose al marco de la puerta mientras observaba las reacciones del otro moreno, por alguna extraña razón sentía que si la situación hubiera sido la inversa hubierase hallado más tranquilo.- ¿Sucede algo?-

-No realmente.- El rubio había negado por inercia aunque sabía que el otro no podía verlo, sentado en la cama con las piernas contra el pecho y la espalda en la pared de piedra no lograba hacer aun que el calor de sus mejillas subsistiera.- Solo quería... bueno...- jugueteando con un mechón de su propio cabello entre el pulgar y el índice Sabo había intentando calmar un poco su pulso cada vez más acelerado antes de decir aquello que quería.- Si no estás demasiado ocupado solo... me gustaría verte...- murmuro de manera ligeramente sugerente, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas bajar a otras partes de su cuerpo al recordar aquellos últimos roses que había compartido con el moreno el día anterior.

El menor había mordido uno de sus labios al escuchar aquel tono de voz casi deseoso, parecía casi una invitación a ir y follarle en aquel mismo instante, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, aun con lo tentador que era aquello no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse en aquel momento.- Lo siento amor pero ya tengo planes, saldré en un rato.- comento rascando ligeramente su nuca, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, pensaba sacar a pasear a Ace si aquel no estaba demasiado cansado y si su instinto no le ganaba después de aquella llamada y acababa desquitando sus renovadas ganas con el chico que le observaba al parecer cada vez más impaciente, era casi divertido mirar las expresiones del rostro del pecoso mientras hablaba con el rubio.- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a cenar mañana mejor? podemos ir después del trabajo.- La breve pausa tras aquello le había preocupado ligeramente, ¿quizá el ojiazul se habría molestado? No que fuera su culpa pero verdaderamente era raro que Sabo dijera que quería verlo y aunque le agradaba aquel cambio ya había movido sus planes por él el día anterior apenas, no pensaba hacerlo de nuevo en aquel instante.

-Esta bien, no importa, supongo que te veré el lunes en el trabajo.- escucho a su prometido murmurar evidentemente decepcionado antes de continuar un poco más normal.- Ah, Dragón me ah mandado algunas cosas para que escojamos, se que quizá no te interesan así que lo hare yo, pero el jueves es la degustación de la comida para la ceremonia.-

Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante aquello, incluso dejando salir una breve risa en el teléfono.- No me la perderé, tenlo por seguro.-

-Ok, te veré el lunes.- murmuro el mayor sonriendo apenas un poco más animado ante la perspectiva de al menos haber llamado un poco la atención del menor con la comida, a punto había estado de colgar cuando un pensamiento fugaz le había cruzado por la mente.- Luffy...-

-¿Mmm...?-

-Te amo.- susurro bajo antes de colgar enseguida, profundamente avergonzado y sin esperar la respuesta ajena.

.

.  
.

.  
continuara  
-

* * *

¡Chan chan chan! Disculpen que no haya contestado los reviews aun, quería subir el cap antes de tener que ir al trabajo~ pero muchas muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios los amo y leo todos~~ nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!

P.D. Amo al gato gordo. Mas que al ASL. Es mío. Fin de la postdata.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Hoy no diré mucho, por favor disfruten.

Gatito gordo te amo P.D. miau miau miau, mia miau, miau miu miau.

* * *

Siete

* * *

El tono del teléfono cuando el rubio colgara había resultado tan sinceramente irritante como el sonrojo que aquella maldita declaración le había provocado.- Que jo... que se...- mirando al celular casi perplejo no sabía si estar agradecido o molesto de que el otro le hubiera colgado sin escuchar su contestación, la situación en que aquella confesión amorosa le dejaba era francamente extraña por decir lo menos, desde que aceptara aquel compromiso se había hecho a la idea de un matrimonio sin amor, que el rubio viniera a decirle ahora aquello venia a sacarle de balance completamente, claro que siempre podía ser una declaración totalmente arbitraria y falsa pero aquello no le parecía de aquella manera en lo absoluto.-...ugh...- pasándose la mano por el cabello había apretado un poco de aquel de manera un tanto desesperada al encontrarse demasiado confundido ante aquella situación.

Notando la manera como el pecoso aun continuaba viéndole tan desorientado como él mismo se sentía le había lanzado una desagradable mirada antes de tomar un poco molesto la ropa del piso.- Vístete, vamos a salir.- si antes había considerado a invitarle cortésmente ahora no le daría la oportunidad de negarse, necesitaba algo en que distraerse y Ace necesitaba ropa nueva, no podía ir por ahí en bermudas y camisas sin mangas toda la vida, por muy bien que estas dejaran lucir esos deliciosamente torneados músculos de sus brazos.

Necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que acabara follándose al chico en su cama pensando en el rubio, aquello no habría sido justo para el moreno, si él no quería que Ace pensase en nadie mas mientras se lo hacía como mínimo tenía que cumplir con lo mismo. No era una buena persona y no tenia demasiados principios, pero los que tenia prefería respetarlos.

.

.

Sabo podía sentir su ya acalorado rostro hervir tras aquella llamada, sosteniendo el teléfono con ambas manos contra su frente intentaba de alguna manera calmarse un poco tras la precipitada confesión.

No sabía muy bien que se había apoderado de él para decir aquello, probablemente no era más que un niño idiota todavía, pensando que las cosas serian mejores si le ponía un nombre cursi a esas sensaciones que desde hacía no poco tenia por el menor cada que este estaba cerca, el doble nerviosismo de no saber cual habría sido la respuesta del otro si le hubiera dado tiempo a reaccionar y de si aquel le diría algo el lunes le tenían la mente trabajando a tiempo extra, porque bien podría ser que este no recordase el asunto para el día lunes, pero también podía ser justo lo contrario y no estaba muy seguro que alternativa le asustaba más.

Poniéndose en pie tras algunos segundos comenzó a guardar la ropa regada por el piso lentamente, intentando distraerse con todas las tareas que aun tenía pendientes antes de que acabase el día, casi daba gracias a no haber hecho absolutamente nada antes de aquella llamada.

.

.  
.

El lunes había llegado demasiado pronto, el día anterior Luffy había pasado un agradable rato dándose cuenta de que si había alguien con nulo gusto para vestirse en ese mundo aquel era Portgas D. Ace, le había dejado solo por unos cuantos minutos para que escogiera algo de su agrado en la primera tienda a la que le había llevado y no estaba seguro como Balmain y Alexander McQueen podían lucir tan mal juntos, quizá solo estaba siendo pretencioso pero no pensaba que ningún diseñador, ni siquiera los más valientes que conocía, se hubieran atrevido a poner esa camiseta violeta con esos pantalones a rayas en color crema y salmón juntos, mucho menos estaba muy seguro como es que el pecoso le había convencido de comprárselos junto con aquel ridículo sombrero color ocre... y la misma pieza en negro.

Cuando había hecho que el chico entrase a los probadores con el montón de ropa que el mismo le había escogido ni se había fijado en lo que el muchacho llevaba en los brazos hasta la hora de pagar pues al menos parecía que el muchacho había tenido el sentido común de no mostrárselos cuando le hiciera modelar alguna de la ropa para ver si esta le sentaba bien, cuando estuvieran en los mostradores sin embargo había acabado botando a un lado varias camisas de estampado demasiado llamativo, cuando levantase una camisa azul índigo con puntos anaranjados había tenido que levantar una ceja hacia el mayor.- ¿De dónde se supone que sacaste todo esto Ace?- había cuestionado viendo la etiqueta de H&M ¿De qué jodida colección era esa barbaridad de pieza? El pecoso había desviado la mirada por unos instantes, como aparentemente nervioso, parecía que no era precisamente el primero en criticar su mal gusto para vestir.

-Dijiste que escogiera lo que a mí me gustara.- Había contestado el pecoso por fin después de unos segundos, sin sostenerle la mirada aun, bueno, quizá aquello era lo que le había convencido de dejar de escoger la ropa y así era como, además de las chaquetas de cuero y rayón, los pantalones de vestir y los deslavados de mezclilla, de las camisas lisas o con estampados discretos, las botas clásicas y las de trabajo, además de eso también había acabado comprando aquellas camisas que solo usaría en un viaje al Caribe o una fiesta de temática hawaiana o retro y otras cosas que había preferido no ver.

El gusto para vestir de Sabo súbitamente le parecía hasta bueno. Y no es que este fuera malo del todo, simplemente no había riesgo en el guardarropa de aquel chico, el pecoso por otro lado parecía querer llevar mas allá del limite la simple experiencia del vestir, seguro que si lo llevaba a hottopic o banana republic no haría la diferencia, el chico compraría las mismas barbaridades en cualquier lado, lo cual resultaba francamente gracioso.

A pesar de aquellos pensamientos la mañana de aquel lunes había pasado como en un borrón, tan atareado había estado que las pocas veces que había vislumbrado a su prometido en la cercanía no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él siquiera, era uno de esos días en los que mandaba a alguno de los muchachos que iban de aquí allá con los recados y el café por algo para comer y lo devoraba mientras seguía trabajando, no había podido pues encontrar tiempo de ir por el mayor hasta la hora de la salida, al entrar en la oficina del rubio sin avisar sin embargo no le había encontrado en esta, por un segundo había pensado que el muchacho ya había abandonado el lugar pero la computadora de escritorio aun encendida y los múltiples papeles en el escritorio habían delatado que aun seguía ahí, con un suspiro resignado se había sentado en la silla frente al escritorio esperando a que aquel regresara, no iba a andar buscándole como loco por la oficina y estaba algo cansado, se sentaría a esperar.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando viera entrar a Sabo con la cara completamente roja por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con él aparentemente.- ¿L-Luffy...? ¿Que...que haces aquí? - el chico parecía verdaderamente sorprendido de verle, probablemente habría olvidado que irían a cenar, valiente amor, parecía ya habérsele olvidado, torció un poco la boca en un gesto de irritación ante aquella pregunta, no era el que hubiera olvidado su compromiso lo que le hacía sentir irritado, no, el mismo casi lo había olvidado con aquel día tan ajetreado, pero había algo en la manera como el más alto comenzaba a guardar sus cosas apresuradamente y le miraba apenas prestándole atención que no le gustaba, algo que le hacía sentir molesto solo de mirarle así.

El rubio lucia como cuando ÉL se le acercaba demasiado, nervioso, tímido, sonrojado... adorable, no era que se viera así lo que le molestaba obviamente, le molestaba que era más que obvio que no había sido él quien causara aquella reacción.

-Dije que te llevaría a cenar hoy.- había contestado intentando no mostrar su molestia, ¿Era eso que sentía celos a caso? hacia demasiado tiempo que no les experimentaba y el sentirlos ahora por alguien que ni siquiera era suyo oficialmente aun probablemente lo hacía todo peor, pero era su prometido, eso tenía que significar algo... aunque si para él mismo no pesaba lo suficiente ¿Por que debía hacerlo para el rubio? No, aquello era diferente, si algo le faltara al rubio podría habérselo dado, solo era cuestión de que lo pidiera, si había cambiado de opinión en cuanto a eso de no hacerlo hasta su noche de bodas él no podría estar más de acuerdo con aceptar ese cambio, pero no, dudaba realmente que pudiera ser aquello, aun así su mente se empeñaba en ponerle aquel escenario primero en la lista, Sabo estaba así por otra persona.

-Oh.- la débil respuesta del ojiazul le había hecho enfadar un poco más si aquello era posible, a tal punto que mientras el chico comenzaba a apagar su equipo de computo él había hecho su camino hasta el mismo lado del escritorio que el rubio y jalándole del antebrazo le había acorralado contra aquel mueble.

-¿Quien fue?- La pregunta en aquel demandante tono solo le había hecho a su prometido sonrojar mas, aun así Sabo no había desviado la mirada, viendo a los ojos del mas bajo se había preguntado vagamente si aquel chico llegaría quizá con los años a ser más alto que él, tenía toda la genética necesaria para serlo, o al menos viendo al padre del menor había una buena posibilidad de que lo fuera, no quería decirle a aquel chico lo que acababa de pasar pero tampoco consideraba apropiado ocultarlo, la pequeña batalla moral que se librara con él mismo se había visto inclinada hacia el resentimiento al desviar levemente su mirada del rostro ajeno hacia su cuello, las leves marcas de lo que el otro habría estado haciendo la noche anterior haciéndole sonreír amargamente, no tenía nada de que sentirse mal... probablemente.

-¿Quien fue qué?- murmuro inocentemente, sonriendo un poco más normal a pesar de la cercanía ajena, empujando ligeramente su propio cuerpo hacia atrás para quedar sentado en su propio escritorio y alzando una de sus manos al rostro ajeno acaricio aquel con suavidad, la mayoría de las luces fuera de aquella oficina ya estaban apagadas o iban extinguiéndose conforme pasaban los minutos.- lamento haber olvidado nuestra cita, ¿esperaste mucho?- murmuro sobre los labios ajenos antes de sellar aquellos sobre los del menor en un beso no tan casto, halando el labio inferior del menor entre los suyos mientras sentía las manos del otro rodearle por la cintura levemente indecisas.- Te recompensaré.-

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi prometido?- escucho al moreno susurrar, haciéndole sonreír sardónicamente, era verdad que no era muy propio del rubio incitar a contactos muy íntimos en la oficina pero no había ya muchos que pudieran verles y quien podía, quizá verlos, sería mejor si lo hacía, aun si no le debía fidelidad a su prometido su propia moral le obligaba a respetarle al menos a cierto punto y el besarse con el padre de este definitivamente estaba muy, pero muy, muy lejos de ese punto. Solo esperaba que lo que estaba a punto de hacer por el chiquillo fuera suficiente para acallar su propia conciencia moral.

Sin contestar la pregunta del as bajo sello de nueva cuenta sus labios con los del azabache, enredando sus dedos en los obscuros cabellos del menor de manera invitadora y suave, acariciando por su cuello y sus hombros mientras rodeaba un poco la cadera ajena con sus piernas, incitadora el más joven a pegarse todo lo posible a su propio cuerpo de manera que podía sentir la naciente erección del chico entre sus piernas hacerse relamer los labios al separarse apenas unos milímetros del lascivo beso.-¿Importa acaso?-

-No… supongo que no.-

.

.  
.

Contrario a lo que podría parecer Ace realmente disfrutaba de las compras, no era tanto lo que comprase en si como el ambiente brillante, limpio y bullicioso de las tiendas, había nacido en un barrio no necesariamente malo pero donde el mejor regalo que podían hacerte para navidad era, quizá, una camiseta completamente nueva, desde pequeño la mayoría de su ropa provenía de tiendas de segunda mano o guardarropas de vecinos y amigos de su madre y su abuela que, compadeciéndose de estas, le regalaban aquella ropa que a veces le quedaba demasiado holgada y otras tantas demasiado ajustada, no se quejaba obviamente y aun cuando consiguiera su primer trabajo y pudiera comprar su propia ropa prefería ayudar al menos un poco en casa que gastar aquel dinero en si mismo ¿Cuando había sido pues que se había enamorado de las compras? Probablemente había sido en aquel primer trabajo como acompañante, aun antes de enterarse del todo de que se trataba aquel ambiente, por aquel entonces solo daba compañía, después había comenzado con lo otro, pero siempre voluntario y solo con quien él deseaba realmente.

Nunca se había considerado a si mismo especialmente apuesto, quizá un tanto llamativo por la notoriedad de todos aquellos puntitos en su rostro herencia por parte de su madre, pero nada mas allá de eso, el cabello y los ojos negros regalo de aquel padre al que nunca había conocido no le desagradaban pero tampoco pensaba nada especial de ellos, probablemente le habría gustado mucho mas parecerse un poco más a aquella chica que era su madre o incluso a su abuela, tal vez por eso nunca había sentido especial atracción por las morenas, y quizá por eso también que su primera benefactora fuera aquella chica de cabello desteñido hasta el rubio azulado le había causado tanta simpatía, Whitey Bay, la hechicera helada, había cogidole especial afecto al adolecente medio flacucho que había sido en aquel entonces, había sido por ella que comenzara a ponerse en forma y también gracias a ella se había visto introducido a aquel mundo de las apuestas, claro que la chica no había tenido ninguna mala intención con aquello y probablemente ni siquiera supiera que el menor caería presa de una adicción a estas, habían sido años desde que no se acordase siquiera de aquella mujer.

Lo que si recordaba eran los escaparates del centro comercial la primera vez que la chica le había llevado a uno de verdad y las noches llenas de luces brillantes en salones repletos de gente con las ropas más extrañas que Ace hubiera visto, apostando y perdiendo y ganando cantidades que un mocoso como el apenas si podía comenzar a imaginar, todo eso aun estaban irremediablemente grabado a fuego en su memoria... claro que él solo había sido un capricho no más importante que las botas nuevas que Whitey le llevase a escoger cada semana (probablemente con Luffy terminase siendo lo mismo ahora que lo pensaba un poco), no eran para él, no, el se conformaba con un regalo de vez en cuando, pero acompañar a la ojiazul de compras era una de las cosas más divertidas que recordaba de su juventud, si la chica se sentía de buen ánimo incluso dejaba a Ace escoger algún regalo de entre las compras para Dadan o Rouge... probablemente aquello era lo que más disfrutaba.

La cara de ilusión de su madre con algún prendedor para el cabello o el regaño por parte de su abuela que decía no necesitar aquellos pendientes nuevos pero que veía con aquellos con ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que era demasiado orgullosa para dejarlos ver derramar eran, sin lugar a dudas, las mejores cosas que recordaba de aquella época, quizá había sido el querer ver más de aquellas expresiones lo que le había orillado a querer buscar ese dinero fácil ¿Como estarían ellas en aquel momento?

El estaba ahí, con mas ropa nueva para sí mismo de la que alguna vez había visto junta en toda su vida arremetida en bolsas de diferentes tiendas, una al lado de la otra sobre la mesa de centro, sentado en el sillón de la sala con las rodillas contra el pecho y absorto en aquella extraña visión solo podía pensar en aquellas dos mujeres que en verdad eran lo más importante para él, le habría gustado poder llamarles y no era que no tuviera los medios para hacerlo, simplemente no parecía capaz de reunir el valor de aquello.

El silbido a su espalda era lo que le había hecho salir de su ensimismamiento, no había notado en qué momento la chica que le hacia el aseo y aquel otro muchacho que a veces la acompañaba habían entrado en la habitación.- Valla, no puedo creer que Luffy-ya se halla encariñado tanto ya con su nueva mascota para llevarle de compras, lo siguiente que sabré es que te llevara a bañar y desparasitar.- había una cierta mordacidad bastante desagradable en aquel muchacho que por primera vez le dirigía la palabra justo para aquello, quería ignorarle como había hecho anteriormente pero sus puños comenzaban a cosquillearle.- Apuesto a que debes ser un cachorrito muy obediente para que te sacaran a pasear tan pronto.-

El pecoso nunca había sido alguien de mucha paciencia o temperamento controlado y la situación en la que estaba no era precisamente la mejor, su sangre se había encontrado hirviendo ya desde que aquel individuo hubiera abierto la boca y, antes de lo que podría haberse imaginado, antes de que el otro lo esperase y sin darle tiempo siquiera a gritar o quejarse su puño se había estrelladlo contra la quijada ajena, tirando a aquel chico ojeroso al suelo y encaramándose a él para desquitar la frustración que se había acumulado desde el principio de aquella situación en el siguiente golpe, sin darle oportunidad al contrario a defenderse.

De no haber sido por el familiar sonido del arma de fuego siendo cargada probablemente habría seguido golpeando a aquel flaco larguirucho hasta desquitar todo su resentimiento contra él, aquel sonido sin embargo le resultaba demasiado inconfundible y había hecho que detuviera la trayectoria de su nuevo golpe justo en el aire, volteando a ver a la pelinegra que le apuntaba con aquella pistola.- Tranquilo, se que Law es un idiota, pero no debiste dañar su "lindo" rostro, Doflamingo se molestara si no te detengo ahora.- había escuchado a Baby5 decir, el nombre de aquel rubio haciéndole temer más que el arma que sostenía aquella mujer... Joder, no salía de una y ya se estaba metiendo en otra, pero en su defensa era el tal Law quien se lo había buscado.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Y Bueeeno~ ando un poco errática así que puede que no respete los órdenes de actualización por un tiempo~ pero igual seguiré actualizando muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son apreciados 3

Gatito gordo, mientras yo escribo esto tu estas mimidito, espero tengas sueños bonitos y si no pondré una pequeña coneja de los sueños en tu almohada para que espante a las pesadillas.


	8. Chapter 8

A puesto que no esperaban una actualización tan rápida :P espero disfruten~

Hoy no habrá notitas para el gato porque me indigna que dijo ssgjdsagddgc-Cosas inentendibles que no dirá aquí.- pero igual lo amo con mi amor indignado de coneja gorda que no deja de estar indignada porque la indignación no se le sale de las gordas lonjas.

* * *

Ocho

* * *

Los suaves jadeos que llenaban aquella oficina en penumbra no podrían haberse escuchado a menos que la puerta hubiera sido abierta, cosa que definitivamente no sucedería siendo que Sabo se había tomado la molestia pasar el prestillo de aquella cuando había ido a apagar la luz, aflojando la propia corbata y entreabriendo su camisa mientras regresaba al lado del chiquillo que se encontraba sentado en su misma silla, con la negrura cada vez más espesa del edificio al ser las luces de seguridad casi las únicas que permanecían encendidas ya apenas si podían adivinar el rostro del contrario, no había sido demasiado difícil pues arrodillarse sin vergüenza alguna frente al menor y desabrochando los botones de su pantalón liberar aquel miembro ya bastante erecto de de entre sus ropas.

Las manos de Luffy no habían tardado más de unos segundos en enredarse en los dorados cabellos del ojiazul, este jamás había pensado que la culpa sería tan buen aliciente para darle al pequeño lo que quería al menos en parte, superando la vergüenza inicial que le hiciera mantener aquel color en sus mejillas aun con la luz apagada había comenzado a atender la hombría ajena lo mejor que podía con su boca, metiéndole hasta donde le era posible antes de sacarle de esta nuevamente, desesperando ligeramente al pelinegro con su inexperiencia pero compensando con creces aquello ante el morbo de la situación, Luffy nunca había imaginado que el más alto pudiera llegar a prestarse a aquella clase de juegos en su lugar de trabajo, aquello le hacía preguntase a que otra clase de cosas estaría dispuesto con el suficiente incentivo.

-Luffy...- la manera tan pecaminosa como el ojiazul había pronunciado su nombre mientras continuaba atendiendo su falo con la mano le había causado un placentero escalofrió, con cada lamida que el chico daba sobre su glande para recoger la pequeña cantidad de semilla que iba soltado debido a las deliciosas atenciones acompañaba de un ligero jadeo, la suave piel de la mano ajena le brindaba una cálida estreches que le parecía casi imposible mientras con su boca engullía la punta de su miembro succionando de manera lenta y fuerte.-¿Sabes?- el dulce tono de su voz le enloquecía, y con el reflejo amarillento de las luces del pasillo colándose entre las persianas semi-cerradas los ojos azules cristalizados por el deseo parecían refulgir casi ambarinos.- Creo que realmente te amo.- le escucho susurrar colocando su miembro contra la mejilla de manera casi cariñosa, con una mueca tan dulce y hermosa que le había hecho correrse irremediablemente entre las manos del otro joven, manchándole el cabello y el rostro con su esencia de forma tan erótica que no había tenido otra opción que lanzarse encima del otro chico para comenzar a besarle hambrientamente, saboreándose a si mismo dentro de aquel beso.

Tumbado en el suelo y con el otro encima Sabo apenas si había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando la mano del menor pronto había comenzado a colarse en los pantalones del contrario, acariciando aquel bulto que el rubio habría querido esconder pero que sin quererlo le había hecho soltar un suave gemido dentro del beso, empujando al pelinegro había logrado que aquel se le quitase un poco de encima, solo un poco, sosteniendo la mano del más joven para que detuviera aquellas atenciones que comenzaban a hacerle soltar gemidos cada vez menos discretos.- Luffy... no...- la sonrisa por parte del menor le había hecho temblar ligeramente, no podía negar que verdaderamente deseaba todo aquello y que al iniciar aquel contacto había sido consciente de que las cosas podían escalar mas allá de su control pero aun así había un cierto resentimiento que no podía superar, quería cumplir con lo que habían prometido, aun ahora.

-Tranquilo Sabo... no hare nada que no vayas a disfrutar.- susurro el moreno deshaciéndose del agarre ajeno, comenzando a atender a aquel con su mano nuevamente.

\- por... por favor...- alcanzo a murmurar débilmente mientras se aferraba a la espalda del más joven, mordiendo sus labios en un intento de contener los irrefrenables gemidos que se agolpaban en su garganta con cada movimiento de la mano ajena.

-shhh...- mordisqueando de manera maliciosa la oreja del rubio había continuado masturbando al otro con aquel ritmo lento, disfrutando de cada temblor y gemido que podía sentirse provocando en el más alto, joder que aquello comenzaba a ponerle nuevamente, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos, no de momento.

Acelerando el movimiento de su mano de manera mucho más evidente había comenzado a repartir suaves besos por el cuello ajeno, succionando un poco en la blanca piel del otro para dejar las rojizas marcas en aquel limpio lienzo que era solamente suyo.- Ahhh... lu... Luffy...- con un descarado gemido había podido sentir al otro correrse en su mano pronunciando su nombre de todas las cosas, haciéndole sentir tan excitado y satisfecho como si hubiera hecho mucho mas con su prometido de lo que realmente había hecho.

-¿Ves? te dije que no haría nada que no acabaras disfrutando.- susurro soltando el miembro ajeno, subiendo su mano para limpiar los restos del semen impropio en la camisa del rubio.- ahora, Sabo.- murmuro cariñosamente contra los labios ajenos antes de tomar el cabello del mencionado de manera un poco agresiva.- Dime que jodidos hiciste antes de que vuelve a enojarme.- Si el ojiazul había pensado que con un poco de sexo oral se le olvidarían las cosas estaba muy equivocado, había disfrutado bastante de todo aquello, pero no era ningún imbécil para no reconocer la culpa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dolía.

Los golpes que le había plantado el pecoso dolían bastante.

Dolía mas sin embargo su estúpido orgullo. Luffy había pagado por los días de descanso que le tomara bajar la hinchazón del rostro y hasta había ofrecido a pagarle cierta indemnización que Law no había aceptado pero seguramente Doflamingo no había tenido ningún problema en cobrar en su lugar, no se había dignado sin embargo a verle ni preguntar cómo se encontraba en realidad, de hecho, por lo que Dellinger "amablemente" le había informado Luffy había prohibido estrictamente al ojigris volver a entrar en el cuarto del pecoso. Como si el fuera alguna clase de amenaza.

Aquel nunca había sido su plan, conocía demasiado bien tanto a Luffy como a Doflamingo como para creer que provocar al cachorrito en una pelea le seria de alguna utilidad, se suponía que se ganara la confianza de aquel chico y plantase en él la idea de fugarse si es que el muchacho no la tenía ya. Luffy nunca se había interesado en otras putas y con el chico fuera del camino eras más que seguro que tarde o temprano volvería con él, por lo que había averiguado de su prometido aquel no era más que otro niño ricachón y mimando del que Luffy seguramente se aburriría tras unos cuantos acostones, ni siquiera era del estilo de muchachos con el que el chico de la cicatriz en la mejilla se acostaba cuando el ojeroso no estaba disponible, el pecoso por otro lado era una amenaza real, mucho más ahora que sabía que Luffy no le trataba como a un simple juguete... con él nunca se había tomado la molestia de salir de paseo... aquello doria también.

No había sido su intención enemistarse con Ace, el problema había sido que los celos le habían carcomido en cuanto viera todas las bolsas de compras, y quizá si aquellas hubieran estado llenas de lencería o trajes eróticos o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con lo que se suponía que el pecoso estaba ahí para complacer aquello no le hubiera dolido tanto, pero no, maldición, si por la clase de ropa que le había comprado a ese maldito idiota hasta parecía que planeaba sacarle nuevo y no a cualquier langarucho de cuarta, y esa maldita sopa de lentejas con patas ni siquiera lo apreciaba, estaba ahí lamentándose como si fuera el chico mas desdichado de la tierra cuando no sabía ni la mitad de lo mal que le podría haberle ido de no haber sido adquirido por Luffy, las putas no escogían a sus clientes y los esclavos no escogían a sus dueños, lo único por lo que podían pedir al destino era una pizca de suerte, al moreno de las pecas la suerte le había favorecido en manera que aquel no podía siquiera llegar a entender y eso hacía que Law sintiera aquella mezcla de celos y empatía que tanto le había jodido la oportunidad que tenia de deshacerse de aquel idiota.

Por que conocía a Luffy sabía que la cara de confeti podía tenerle a sus pies si jugaba bien sus cartas, complacer al menor no era complicado, el ojigris sabia a la perfección como hacer aquello, el problema es que para Law no se presentaría una segunda oportunidad con el pequeño, al menos no una de ser algo realmente importante para él, pero no le importaba ser el amante o puta o lo que fuera del menor al menos, claro que si el pecoso hacia molestar al monito por su cuenta quizá se olvidara de él también, aquella había sido su primera esperanza pero no parecía estar pasando precisamente y si no pasaba de manera natural él lo haría pasar, se había jodido su primera oportunidad el solo por culpa de los celos, eso no volvería a pasar.

No que fuera a darse por vencido así de fácil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-No es necesario que te quedes aquí ¿Sabes?-

La mirada que le había lanzado el más joven al pecoso tras decir aquello le había hecho al último callar de inmediato, era aproximadamente la 1am cuando el pequeño había llegado tocando a su puerta, cosa que a Ace le había parecido completamente anormal siendo que aquel chico tenia llaves del apartamento, Luffy murmuró algo de que no había querido asustarle metiéndose a la casa a aquella hora sin avisar y se había ido a sentar al sillón de tres plazas en la sala exigiendo un chocolate caliente, casi le había causado gracia al mayor ver la expresión encaprichada que tenía el menor mientras esperaba a que se calentase el agua y la leche para su chocolate.- ¿Sucedió algo?- se atrevió a preguntar Ace después de colocar la taza de chocolate frente al pequeño, sentándose a su lado en el sillón mientras daba un sorbo a la propia, para ser sinceros pensaba que recibiría una reprimenda por lo que había sucedido con aquel chico Tra-quien-sabe-que-cosa pero el más joven ni siquiera lo había mencionado.

El pecoso no estaba muy seguro si su dueño quizá aun no lo sabía o simplemente no le importaba, al chiquillo parecían no importarle muchas cosas que a la gente normal probablemente volverían loca.

-Supongo que podrías decir eso.- dijo Luffy pensando en las dos confesiónes que le había hecho el rubio aquella noche, le amaba y alguien le había besado, la discusión subsecuente a aquel maldito ultimo pedazo de información no le había agradado en nada "Estamos ya bastante cerca de la boda, ¿no crees que podrías mínimamente dejar de jugar con tus putas a estas alturas?" le había dicho el rubio quien nunca antes hubiera reclamado nada de aquello, que lo hiciera ahora que el mismo había faltado a la confianza que le tenia no dejaba de joderle profundamente, a tal grado que incluso lo que fuera que Law hubiera estado planeando con su pecoso había quedado en segundo plano, sabía que algo se traía en manos el maldito ojigris pero no lo dejaría salirse con lo que fuera que tenía en mente, ya tenía suficiente entre manos para poner demasiada atención a los desplantes de exnovia celosa (aunque nunca hubieran llegado a ser novios) de Trafalgar.

Cuando por fin respondiera aquel mensaje de texto que le había llegado en algún momento durante la velada con el rubio ya había tenido ganas de desahogarse con alguien pero no lo haría con el pecoso, aquello solo había sido la excusa para ir a verlo de nuevo, de alguna forma estando cerca de aquel podía sentirse un poco más en calma. - Problemas maritales.- había añadido el menor torciendo la mueca y bufando ligeramente fastidiado ante la cara de sorpresa del pecoso.- Lamento decepcionarte si pensabas que solo había venido aquí por la situación con Torao, contrario a lo que puedas pensar Doflamingo es un hombre bastante razonable, su puta no tendría nada que haber hecho aquí y él lo entiende, solo hacía falta pagar la compensación correspondiente.- murmuro tomando un poco mas de aquel chocolate casero que el pecoso le había preparado, pedir aquello había sido un capricho que no había pensado el otro cumpliera tan fácilmente pero que así hubiera sido de alguna manera le ponía feliz.

El solo escuchar el nombre del pajarraco había hecho al pecoso estremecerse de manera bastante desagradable, no es que no supiera que el rubio podía llegar a ser "agradable" con sus clientes, había sido su corredor de apuestas antes después de todo, pero estar de un lado del mostrador y del otro no eran lo mismo y le bastaba con lo que había vivido para no querer saber más de aquel hombre por lo que le restaba de su vida, si no se había metido en problemas demasiado graves suponía que debía estar agradecido, aunque le intrigaba levemente por que se suponía que el tatuado no debía estar ahí no había preguntado, con saber que el flamingo no se la tomaría contra él le bastaba y le sobraba de momento, la presencia de el más joven ahí y el que aquel no le estuviera reprendiendo tampoco por lo que había hecho le relajaba en cierta forma, habría sido bastante desagradaba tener que vivir con la incertidumbre de en cuantos problemas estaba por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Así que fuera él o no la causa de que el pequeño estuviera ahí en aquel momento poco le importaba, lo importante era que estaba ahí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no parecía estar en problemas realmente. - hum... así que no era un guardia entonces.- comentó el pecoso ante aquel modo despectivo del menor de llamar al otro pelinegro, pensando que se le había hecho bastante curiosa toda la situación, por algún motivo había asumido que aquel moreno de los tatuajes era alguna especie de guardia de seguridad o una cosa así que vigilaba que no se le ocurriera atacar a Baby five y robarle las llaves para intentar escapar o algo parecido (no negaba haber pensado varias veces en la posibilidad de hacer justo aquello antes de que el ojigris hiciera su aparición) y por ello le había extrañado un poco el poder someter a aquel tan fácilmente, sorpresa aparte.

\- ¿Law un guardia? - aquello había hecho al más joven sonreír de medio lado, imaginar a aquel chico de piernas largas en un uniforme de ese estilo no le desagradaba nada y menos en aquel momento.- No, igual no importa, me asegurare que no vuelva a acercarse a ti.-

El tono en que aquella última frase había sido dicha fastidió ligeramente al pecoso, sonaba a que el menor le estuviera protegiendo de algo.- tch, no es como si Tra-cosa pudiera hacerme algo.- murmuro de mala gana, haciendo que el más pequeño sonriera un poco más antes de dar un sorbo a su chocolate.

-Oh, me preocupa más lo que tú puedas hacerle y el efecto que eso tenga en mi bolsillo amor.- dijo sonriendo aunque no era completamente cierto, una verdad a medias quizá.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Morderse las uñas no iba a ayudarle en nada, ya lo sabía pero no había otra cosa que Sabo pudiera hacer, la ya dentada uña de su pulgar derecho recibía sus dientes levemente indignada mientras él se preguntaba como irían las cosas de ahí en más, al final se lo había dicho, al menos en parte, tampoco era tan idiota como para confesarle al menor que había sido con su propio padre con quien se había besado, no era su culpa, o al menos eso intentaba pensar para no torturarse pensando si ver a Dragón al día siguiente en el trabajo seria igual de incomodo que lo había sido con Luffy el día después del incidente del hotel o lo serian aun mas.

La cena con el menor había quedado, obviamente, cancelada, el chico se había dignado a llevarle en su auto hasta el apartamento pero madamas, según él no iba a dejarle ir así como estaba solo por la calle, ambos habían dicho cosas un poco hirientes en aquella discusión, todas las veces que Sabo se había callado las infidelidades del chico habían salido a flote y todo el cinismo del muchacho frente a aquellos reclamos había sido más que evidente, Sabo se negaba fehacientemente a sentir culpa por algo que no había sido su culpa siquiera, se negaba una y otra vez pero el sentimiento seguía ahí. Nunca había sido perpetrador de una infidelidad antes y no se había imaginado ni en el peor de los escenarios serlo a menos de dos semanas antes de su boda y con el padre del novio, aquello sí que estaba mal, el que solo hubiera sido un simple beso en nada ayudaba a aplacar su estúpida conciencia.

No había sido su culpa joder, no había sido su culpa, pero mientras más se empeñaba en pensar que no lo había sido mas culpable se sentía aun ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? nunca antes se había cuestionado la afinidad que sentía hacia su superior, pensaba que era algo inocente y natural nacido de la admiración que sentía por este, Dragón era alguien inalcanzable para él y precisamente por considerarle alguien fuera de los limites nunca habíase planteado una relación diferente con este y ahora por un jodido error todas esas estúpidas emociones que creía tener perfectamente bajo control se encontraban hechas algo peor que un tifón dentro de su mente, le hubiera gustado simplemente tirarse al vacío de los sueños pero Morfeo no parecía ser condescendiente aquella noche.

Cada vez cerraba los ojos los hechos de aquella noche se repetían en su cabeza causándole un ligero sonrojo, no había sido más que un accidente, lo malo no había sido tanto el beso si no el hecho de que este le había gustado.

Ahí… justo ahí estaba el problema, quería negar que había disfrutado de un contacto como aquel y no podía, lo había disfrutado más de lo que quería admitir incluso.

Había ido a dejar algunos papeles que necesitaban la firma de Dragón, solo necesitaba aquello y su trabajo por el día estaría finalizado, la estúpida alfombra nueva sin embargo le había hecho tropezar y de no haber sido por los reflejos del más alto seguramente se habría acabado dando de bruces contra el suelo aunque probablemente eso habría sido mejor, por reflejo había soltado una incómoda risilla ante su propia torpeza, al levantar el rostro y sostener la mirada ajena sin embargo su apenada sonrisa habíase ido borrando poco a poco.- uhmm... lo... lo lamento...- había susurrado sintiendo la penetrante mirada del mayor ponerle ligeramente nervioso, aquello nunca le había pasado antes pero la forma como el más alto le había observado era algo fuera de lo que estaba acostumbrado por parte de este, cuando sintiera aquella tosca mano en su mejilla acariciando levemente su piel el sonrojo no había tardado en surgir, su boca ligeramente reseca por el nerviosismo y su pulso acelerado habían hecho que soltase un suave suspiro justo antes de sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos de manera embriagante, prendiendo fuego a su cerebro y su lógica y su moral en aquel simple contacto.

Dragón era un hombre casado, era el padre de su futuro esposo y era su superior, tenía todas las características de una fruta prohibida y sabia tal como aquella; dulce y amargo a la vez, como el café negro con apenas una cucharada de azúcar que solía prepararle.

Cerrando los ojos Sabo había dejado que el pelinegro le poseyera con aquel beso, entreabriendo sus labios al sentir el húmedo y caliente molusco que era la lengua ajena pedir por acceso, sintiendo la mano en su nuca y su cintura apegarle de manera dominante a su cuerpo, impidiéndole escape alguno mientras le devoraba con el hambre contenida de quien sabe que está a punto de tener su ultima cena; los suspiros que el menor soltase en aquel demandante beso chocando con el cálido aliento de su superior mientras se sentía ligero y pequeño entre aquellos fuertes brazos.

Al separarse Sabo había tenido que depender del agarre ajeno aun por unos instantes, su cuerpo temblaban cual si aquel hubiera sido su primer beso y por más de 3 segundos había estado completamente perdido en las sensaciones de aquel contacto que solo le había hecho desear por más.- Sabo...- el escuchar su nombre en ese bajo tono y mirar la culpa en aquellos profundos ojos sin embargo le había hecho regresar a la terrible realidad de lo que acababa de consentir apenas hacia unos momentos, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en aquel instante había empujado al mayor, mirando de nuevo aquel mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar por motivos que no quería pensar, ¿Qué era lo que habían hecho? no se había molestado en recoger aquellos documentos que quedaran desperdigados por el piso a su huida y tampoco había volteado hacia atrás para saber si el mayor le seguía cuando saliera corriendo de la oficina ajena con el rostro completamente rojo y el pulso y la respiración aun alterados.

¿Estaba pensando demasiado si creía que Dragón le había pedido casarse con su hijo solo porque sus compromisos anteriores no le permitían hacer la propuesta que realmente habría querido?

Seguramente imaginaba cosas, no podía pensar que un chiquillo como lo era él mismo resultase tan importante.

Al llegar a su propio cubículo pensó que podría respirar por fin pero en vez de aquello solo se había encontrado con Luffy esperando por él, las cosas probablemente no se podían poner peor que aquello, quizá debió haberle confesado las cosas en ese instante pero aquellas marcas en su cuello le habían hecho arder la sangre de manera irremediable, los sentimientos de celos, culpa y no sabía que mas mezclándose vertiginosamente en su interior hasta que había tenido que apagar prácticamente su cerebro para seguir funcionando, todo lo demás que había hecho con el menor aquella noche había sido más bien a base de instinto pero ni así había conseguido salvarse de los problemas.

Podría haber confesado las cosas y dejar que el chico decidiera si quería continuar con aquel compromiso o no, podría haberlo hecho pero el miedo se lo había impedido... mirando la sencilla alianza de oro blanco en su dedo anular había sentido su sonrojo extenderse por toda la cara mientras leves cúmulos acuosos comenzaban a anegarse en sus lagrimales, lo que había dicho era la lamentable realidad, en algún momento durante aquellos meses juntos había acabado enamorándose de aquel monito lleno de horribles y molestos hábitos y contrastes, si no lo había admitido antes ahora no podía negarlo.

Amaba a su prometido y tenía miedo de perderle por un estúpido desliz que ni siquiera había sido su culpa... no podía estar enamorado de padre eh hijo a la vez… simplemente no podía… no era lo correcto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Buahaha… buahahahaha… no sé porque pero con el final del capítulo me siento malvada xD

Igual espero no halla mucho odio por ahí, ya deberían saber que me gustan las parejas raras y a quien no lo sepa se lo informo XD aun así ya veremos qué pasa realmente.

Sé que no eh contestado a los reviews, es que eh estado escribiendo mucho…emm… perdón, pero prometo ponerme a ello pronto, todos ellos me hacen muy feliz y los leo siempre todos~ gracias por leer y los comentarios me hacen feliz y mas activa(?)

P.d. Gatito, yo se que tú te mueres por ver a Sabo de secretaria sirviéndole café a Dragón en minifalda, pero eso solo quedara en los "cuentos privados del gato" que a veces compartimos con Luffy(¿?) Te amo aunque seas un gato.


	9. Chapter 9

Ah, espero que esta vez no se me vuelve a ir el ritmo, pero al menos ya no estoy enferma… no tanto al menos.

Gato gordo, tocare tu naricita mientras duermes para tener un poco más de suerte con eso.

* * *

Nueve

* * *

Había mas de 2700 empleados registrados en la nomina de Strawhat corp. y a esos había que añadirle los empleados temporales, comisionaros, eventuales y por honorarios, en resumidas cuentas la probabilidad de que Monkey D. Luffy lograse averiguar con quien se había sucintado el beso de su prometido era demasiado baja, claro que siempre podía ir a la lista que había pedido de los empleados que se habían retirado después de la hora en cuestión, señalar con el dedo al azar y hacer que despidieran al que su suerte señalara, de hecho lo había intentado pero habían surgido algunos problemas con aquel método, el primero era que no podía simplemente basarse en su intuición el 100% de las veces aunque más que eso era que la primera vez que realizara el ejercicio el nombre que había salido era el de Dragón (no podía despedir al dueño de la compañía obviamente) lo cual era imposible y la segunda un empleado de limpieza con más de 60 años... aun en el supuesto de que a su prometido le interesaran los hombres mayores no estaba seguro que tanto... no le hubiera descartado del todo aun así de no ser por que al ir a ver al susodicho personalmente no había sentido ninguna clase de enemistad por parte del trabajador, realmente pensaba que si encaraba al idiota que se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo podría de alguna forma reconocerle, aun así eso no había sucedido, eran raras las situaciones en las que su suerte le fallaba pero al parecer aquella era una de esas; cosa que no dejaba de fastidiarle.

Bien podría haber cancelado el compromiso en ese momento también de no haber podido sobrellevar la situación pero de alguna forma no se sentía con ánimos de aquello.

Un beso que ni siquiera había sido iniciado por el rubio no le parecía, en ningún momento, motivo suficiente para dejar aquella por otro lado provechosa alianza, mucho menos considerando que él mismo había hecho cosas mil veces peores que aquella contra los votos de fidelidad pre marital que en tan alta estima parecía tener su prometido hasta el momento, el problema era que aun con ese razonamiento no lograba controlar los terribles celos que le surgían cada que recordaba el incidente, se había pasado gran parte de la noche anterior dándole vueltas al asunto, en nada le había servido la compañía del pecoso que pocos minutos después del chocolate caliente había caído dormido en el sillón misteriosamente, con la taza aun en la mano, ya a la compra del chico se le había informado de su condición, por algo había puesto a un empleado a cuidarle, le sorprendía que no la hubiera presentado con anterioridad (o quizá lo había hecho pero no en su presencia o no tan marcadamente) al parecer aquella no era tan grave pero aun así no se había molestado en despertarle, cuando terminase con su propia taza de chocolate y lo que el pecoso había dejado se había echado al más alto al hombro sin mucha dificultad y cargándole a la cama se había alistado para intentar dormir un poco, sin muchos resultados realmente, apenas lograba conciliar el sueño por un rato y volvía a girar incomodo en la cama, observar el apacible rostro del chico que dormía a su lado le ayudaba al menos a no volverse loco, pero nada más que eso... no recordaba haberse sentido tan incomodo con una situación, ni siquiera cuando se había enterado de la "traición" de Law con el pelirrojo o cuando se enterase de la relación que sus amigos Zoro y Sanji le había ocultado pensando que con lo denso que era en ocasiones no se enteraría, como si su instinto se equivocase alguna vez... no por nada les había puesto a trabajar en conjunto.

Probablemente todo fuera culpa de la maldita declaración que Sabo le había hecho, no podía cerrar los ojos sin ver la obscena escena del rubio murmurándole que lo amaba ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía nada que ganar en absoluto diciéndole aquello, y lo peor es que ni siquiera esperaba ser correspondido pues no le había pedido por su propia respuesta, era un sentimiento egoísta y arbitrario como el amor siempre lo es pero con ese idiota toque de generosidad que el rubio parecía desprender en sus actos, Sabo le amaba pero no pedía ser amado, aquella idea tan ridículamente idiota le hacia sonreír extrañamente feliz, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que le amaba, la mayoría de sus relaciones eran meramente carnales, quizá solo era eso... ¿Alguien más se lo diría alguna vez? al hacerse esa pregunta no podía evitar pensar en cierto pecoso ¿Y qué era lo que sentía él? No era que importara mucho en realidad, pero le hubiera gustado saber.

Estaba celoso, no quería que nadie tocara lo que era suyo... no quería que alguien más pudiera arrebatarle esa estúpida declaración que era solo para él apenas cuando se la habían obsequiado. Porque Luffy no sabía si estaba enamorado pero sabía que no le gustaba que tocasen lo suyo, era posesivo con sus pertenencias y para bien o para mal en aquellos meses había llegado a considerar al rubio como una de ellas, que no hubiera papeleo de compra no hacia ninguna diferencia.

.

.

.

.

.

Que el pequeño estuviera en su oficina antes de que él mismo hubiera llegado le había sorprendido, mas aun al ver las bolsas de color purpureo bajo los ojos cafés del más joven, al parecer Sabo no había sido el único que se pasara la noche pensando las cosas de mas, extrañamente aquello le había hecho sonreír un poco.- No tuviste una buena noche.- dijo en lo que no era una pregunta, haciendo que Luffy levantase la vista de los papeles que había estado revisando, el chico tenía su propia oficina pero si estaba ahí era obvio que no era precisamente para decir buenos días, probablemente quisiera preguntarle de nuevo por el incidente de la noche anterior, aquel era probablemente el peor escenario pero ya lo había contemplado, aquella noche Sabo habíasela pasado pensando largo y tendido acerca de lo que debía hacer y aunque su corazón seguía siendo un remolino su mente nunca había estado más clara.- te preparare un café.- de nuevo aquello no había sido una pregunta, él necesitaba un poco de cafeína y el menor probablemente también.

-No me gusta el café, es demasiado amargo.- murmuro el chico regresando su vista a los papeles que revisaba, el otro debía saber por qué estaba ahí pero no parecía tener prisa por decirlo.

-Tampoco los rubios son tu tipo, y aquí estamos.- el menor no le había volteado a verle pero Sabo pudo claramente escuchar el leve chasqueo de molestia con la lengua ante su comentario.- El mío te gustara.- dijo dejando sus cosas en el lugar de siempre antes de salir hacia la pequeña cocineta donde los empleados de aquel departamento se preparaban el café y calentaban su comida cuando era necesario.

Tras calentar el agua en la tetera preparo dos tazas de café soluble y dio un sorbo a la propia sintiendo la mezcla dulce y caliente relajarle un poco antes de preparar la del menor con un poco mas de azúcar y un tanto de leche, probándola a su vez para asegurarse del sabor antes de regresar a su propia oficina donde pudo encontrar a un levemente exasperado pelinegro con la mitad de las hojas que había estado revisando en la cesta de la basura.- ¿Algún problema?- se había aventurado a preguntar pasándole su taza de café al menor antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a la propia, mirando al más joven titubear antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a aquella mezcla que se le ofrecía, al final había decidido hacerlo.

-Si, no encuentro al desgraciado al que tengo que despedir.- escucho al pequeño articular entre dientes antes de lanzarle una mirada acusadora que habría tenido un mayor efecto de no ser porque el más bajo había alternado aquella con otro sorbo a la taza de café con leche antes de quedarse viendo a aquella ultima como si no se decidiera si odiarla o tomarse todo el contenido de unos cuantos tragos.

-No tienes que despedir a nadie.- comento el ojiazul tras soltar un pequeño suspiro, colocándose junto a la silla que era suya pero que el otro ocupaba en aquel momento, a aquella distancia podía distinguir el listado de empleados que se habían quedado la noche anterior hasta la hora en la que ellos había estado ahí, no había pensado que el menor pudiera tomarle tanta importancia al asunto, aquello le hacía sentir ligeramente culpable de nuevo, no era una sensación agradable en definitiva pero le reforzaba que lo que había decidido era lo correcto.- No se volverá a repetir Luffy...- dejando su taza sobre la mesa se había inclinado lo suficiente para rosar los labios del menor castamente.- lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, en verdad.- la leve mueca de sorpresa que había puesto el pequeño ante aquel beso le había hecho trazar una suave sonrisa en sus facciones, le agradaba no ser el único que podía desorientarse ante las muestras publicas de afecto.- A menos que quieras lo contrario me gustaría hacer esto de nuevo.- la ceja alzada por parte del pequeño solo le había hecho sonreír un tanto más, tomando la mano del más joven le había llevado a sus labios para besarla suavemente.- Monkey D. Luffy ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?-

-Tsk- la manera algo brusca como el chiquillo había retirado su mano casi le había hecho soltar una leve risa, mas aun al estar acompañada del adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de su prometido.-Eso no es algo que la esposa pregunte.- le había escuchado reclamarle, pasándose después una mano por el cabello nerviosamente, era curioso ver a aquel chico tan seguro de sí mismo nervioso por algo.- Ya estamos comprometidos, no es necesarios que digas ese tipo de cosas.- la sonrisa del ojiazul le había hecho sentir aun mas incomodo, a pesar de la diferencia de experiencia en ciertos ámbitos y la diferencia de edad era en verdad la primera vez que el menor se sentía más expuesto y más joven que su prometido.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero quería decirlo, ¿Sabes? Esta parte de ti... no es del todo mala, creo que me gusta.- el menor había bufado ante aquel último comentario, haciendo que el más alto solo sonriera un poco más, era exasperante para el menor sentirse de aquella manera, quizá en verdad debía cancelar aquel estúpido compromiso, como era posible que un inexperto aburrido como el rubio le estuviera haciendo sentir como... bueno, como lo que técnicamente era, una persona más joven y probablemente inmadura.

-¿Y crees que se me olvidara así como así?-

-No, se que no, pero prometí que te lo compensaría, si no lo eh hecho aun dime lo que necesito hacer.- Luffy no estaba seguro que le molestaba mas, si la completa seriedad de aquella propuesta o que se sintiera mal por pensar siquiera aprovecharse de ella, las cosas también, estaba seguro, no iba a ir tan fácil para el mismo, porque si su futuro esposo se estaba ofreciendo a compensarle por una falta mucho menor a las que el mismo había cometido hasta el instante aquello le colocaba en clara desventaja, de pronto aun si se ponía a pensar que la situación era diferente ya no se convencía ni siquiera a sí mismo.

-Ya pensare en algo.- murmuro haciendo una pelotilla con el resto de la lista de empleados y tirándola a la basura para desquitar un poco de su frustración mientras se hacía para atrás en el asiento reclinable, con el rubio inclinado de esa manera aun tan cerca de él no le había sido difícil estirar su mano hasta la nuca del otro y atraerle en un beso mas privado y profundo, acariciando con su lengua el labio inferior del más alto para encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de que aquel le consentía el acceso al instante, dejando que sus lenguas se encontrasen en un húmedo beso antes de soltar al otro, observándole separarse con un discreto sonrojo y una mueca levemente nerviosa pero evidente deseo en los ojos, si, suponía que el mayor no le era del todo indiferente después de todo.- ah estado bien...- susurro sonriendo con más seguridad y tranquilidad de la que pensaba hubiera podido recuperar tan rápidamente, haciendo que ahora el rubio fuera quien le mirara sin entender bien.- Tu café, ah estado bueno después de todo.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

-Déjame ayudarte.- murmuro el ojigris al otro lado de la puerta, desde la mirilla interior sus facciones lucían aun un poco mas graciosas que viéndole en persona, no había hecho ruido como para que el otro supiera que estaba ahí pero de alguna forma lo había sabido, tragando un poco pesado Ace se había debatido unos segundos entre abrir la puerta o no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Incomodo.

Sabo no podría haber encontrado una palabra mejor para describir como se había sentido aquel día al ir a la oficina de su jefe a recoger la papelería que había dejado tirada en la vergonzosa huida llevada a cabo la noche anterior en aquel mismo lugar, el rubio se reprendía mentalmente por el color que estaba seguro tomaba su rostro de manera contraria a sus propios deseos cuando el mayor le entregase los documentos en la mano, mirando directamente a los ojos del más alto con una seguridad que realmente no sentía, la hosquedad del trato ajeno correspondiéndose con la seriedad del propio, los ojos parecían reflejar lo que no se dirían en el mismo silencio cuando sin intercambio alguno de palabras el rubio regresara a su propia oficina ¿Como era que iba a sobrevivir a la cena del jueves? ¿Cómo era que iba a sobrevivir a la boda? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir al trabajo de ahí en adelante? Porque la opción de pedir su traslado a otra área había sido una que cruzase su mente fugazmente pero que había sido desechada tan rápido como llegase, le gustaba su trabajo y no lo dejaría por una situación que NO iba a repetirse, así como tampoco dejaría a su prometido o cambiaria su vida en pro de un incierto y un capricho, porque estaba seguro que él no podía ser otra cosa que un capricho para el mayor, bueno que dicen que la manzana nunca cae demasiado lejos del árbol.

No importaba que tan rápido latiera su corazón con la mera presencia de su superior y la sensación de su calor corporal aumentando ante la imponente presencia, aquello no eran más que las reacciones de un colegial con un amor de secundaria y el no era más un colegial, necesitaba demostrar que podía controlarse, tenía una promesa que honrar y además... no iba a abandonar un amor perfectamente sano por algo moralmente incorrecto como un amorío con su superior, porque no había forma de que Dragón dejase algún día dejase a su esposa la súper modelo Emporio solo por un mocoso como él, el ojiazul no era ningún estúpido para pensar que si se arriesgaba las cosas resultarían bien, quizá en alguna otra época, solo le hubiera gustado que su cuerpo escuchara esas razones también, así no tendría que limpiarse las manos en el pantalón tras regresar a su oficina.

Y Sabo que pensaba haber su etapa de enamoramientos incómodos y estúpidos con su profesor de de educación física en la preparatoria y toda la mala experiencia que aquello había acarreado… definitivamente no iba a repetir lo de Hakuryo ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace no estaba seguro porque le había dejado pasar, de verdad que no estaba seguro, viéndole sentado en el sillón de enfrente con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos tras el respaldo y aquella actitud tan absurdamente prepotente como si el dueño de la casa fuera él y no el pecoso aquel ultimo no podía dejar de sentirse ligeramente irritado, los moretones que lucía el otro moreno en su rostro no le removían la conciencia en lo mas mínimo, siempre había pensado que era deber de un hombre llevar sus heridas con dignidad, tampoco pensaba que el otro no se hubiera ganado aquellos golpes después de todo, estrés aparte la manera de hablar de aquel sujeto le parecía por demás desagradable, no se explicaba cómo era que le había dejado pasar al apartamento.

tras un par de minutos en silencio en los que ambos no habían hecho más que mirarse el ojeroso se había reacomodado en el sillón, inclinando su cuerpo al frente mientras colocaba sus piernas separadas, los codos sobre cada rodilla y sus manos con los dedos entrelazados haciendo que las letras de los tatuajes que portaba en cada uno de ellos se repitieran a sí mismas.- Así que Ace...- a aquel intento de conversación el aludido solo había alzado una ceja, con los brazos cruzados mirando al ojigris expectante, lo que fuera que el otro tuviera para decirle esperaba que lo dijera rápido por que francamente la mera presencia del sujeto no le hacía sentir precisamente a gusto.- es bastante claro que no soy de tu agrado y tampoco tu del mío, ¿Por qué no vamos directo al punto?- el pecoso soltó un suspiro, se alegraba vagamente de que las cosas estuvieran claras entre los dos.

-Entonces tra-como-te-llames... ¿Que se supone que ganas tu con ayudarme?- la sonrisa de medio lado que había esbozado aquel sujeto ante su pregunta poco le había gustado

-Si la caridad te desagrada siempre puedo inventarme un motivo.- Ace no creía un pizca de aquello pero los motivos del tatuado resultaban ser de poca importancia, mas aun sabiéndolos dudaba que hubiera llegado a confiar en él del todo así que no dijo nada.- Siempre podrías rechazar mi oferta, eventualmente Luffy se cansara de ti, estoy seguro... aunque que tanto tarde eso no podemos estar seguros, puede que sea en unas semanas o podrían ser años.- sosteniendo la mirada de aquel sujeto mientras este mantenía su sonrisa casi podía sentir un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, Ace no estaba seguro de poder soportar años en aquella situación aunque técnicamente debía haber estado resignado a que aquello fuera una situación de por vida.

\- ¿Como estas tan seguro de ello?- El brillo en los plateados orbes ajenos había sido casi el mismo que el de un metal precioso, era como si hubiera estado esperando aquella pregunta con todo su ser durante aquellos largos minutos.

-Bueno, es más que obvio, porque yo era su juguetito anterior.-

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

continuara

* * *

Sé que tarde un poco (yo siento que tarde años) pero andaba enferma y cuando me enfermo escribo un párrafo y me siento realizada XD espero no se hayan olvidado de mi u.u muchas gracias a quien aun lea esta historia y los comentarios ya saben que los amo 3

Y si, Sabo salió con un maestro alguna vez :3 nunca se ah acostado con nadie pero eso no quiere decir que no tuviera algún novi antes~

p.d. Gato tu sabes quien fue su novio, alguien que te gusta mucho aunque me dio pena poner su nombre directamente no sé porque, pero sabes que te amo y pensé en ti al escogerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento la demora, me eh distraído con un par de oneshots nuevamente... sé que no debería, lo sé u.u pero que le vamos a hacer son un Ace/Sabo (o SaboAce que da lo mismo según yo opino si no hay Lemon podría ser cualquiera de las dos) y un pequeño ASL (que en mi mundo significa que la relación entre los tres no es bien definida y puede variar en todas formas y colores :3) pero bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo y muchas gracias por leer.

Gato, aun estoy resentida contigo por lo que tú ya sabes pero que seguramente no sabes por qué todo se te olvida pero deberías saber... así que solamente te dejare un solo besito... ¡uno solo!

* * *

Diez

* * *

Law era un empleado de Doflamingo, Law había sido "amante" de Luffy anterior a él (Ace sería un amante forzado quizá, pero amante al fin), Law era la cosa más extraña que Ace hubiera visto en toda su vida, según recordaba para un "trabajo" como el que el ojigris ejercía era necesario una constituciones... como decirlo... ¿diferente? quizá solo estuviera viendo demasiadas películas pero el cuerpo que aparte de las largas y bien formadas piernas le pareciera ligeramente tosco y otro tanto masculino se encontraba fuera de lo que él hubiera escogido para follar, y después entre los tatuajes, los piercings y la perrilla del otro moreno le restaban también bastante "atractivo" aunque suponía que para todo había gustos y quizá si él hubiera sido una chica se habría fijado un poco más en aquel moreno que en camisa de cuello redondo y sin mangas lucia las marcadas clavículas y levemente musculados brazos, ver a aquel sujeto y después pensar en si mismo le daba pues un mejor panorama de los gustos del pequeño monito y le hacía preguntarse en cierta forma que había hecho Law para perder el interés de Luffy... aunque siempre podría ser que el pequeño simplemente se hubiera hartado de él y pasado del capricho cual niño pequeño, continuando al juguete nuevo de la tienda.

Quizá fuera eso lo que había hecho a Ace pensar que su estadía ahí no sería demasiado larga... el menor no parecía demasiado apegado a nada o nadie, no es que hubieran hablado tanto pero incluso las pequeñas reacciones que había conseguido observar del chico cuando hablaba o trataba con su prometido no le parecía mucho de lo cual fiarse, si no le importaba engañar a alguien con quien iba a casarse o estaba dispuesto a casarse con alguien a quien no le importaba engañar aquello hablaba bastante mal del chiquillo respecto a las relaciones, aun cuando ya de por si debía haberle juzgado mal solo por el hecho de haberlo comprado a él no lo había hecho tanto hasta que hablaran un poco mas de aquella pobre chica rubia con la que el señor Monkey pensaba casarse, era curioso que Ace sintiera lastima por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía pero no pensaba que hubiera sensación mas triste que la de ser engañado por quien se supone debería ser tu compañero de por vida.

Aunque suponía que en esos tiempos modernos con divorcios y todas esas cosas era raro encontrar a alguien que aun compartiera su opinión en cuanto a la importancia y seriedad del matrimonio, también se preguntaba de manera vaga que clase de chica seria con la que el menor se casaría ¿Seria un matrimonio por apariencias? Quizá su familia era bastante conservadora y no querían que se supiera que su hijo era homosexual... quizá por eso había tenido que recurrir a prostitutos y compañías compradas... ¿Y no sería entonces comprar a alguien una especie de matrimonio verdadero para el menor? sobre todo si como decía Law el chico solía solo acostarse solo con él antes de que le botara... quizá el pequeño buscaba una relación donde solo estuvieran el uno con el otro a pesar de su predicamento social y por eso en su desesperación había recurrido a comprar a un chico, arriesgándose a que este no le amara debido a la situación...

Aquel pensamiento le había hecho enrojecer levemente al pecoso, joder, no se suponía que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos pero el imaginarse a si mismo casado de alguna manera con aquel tonto monito que podía ser tan cambiante y extraño de alguna forma... de alguna bizarra forma le había hecho sentir levemente especial, porque contrario a lo que había esperado el hablar con el tatuado en lugar de abrirle los ojos a alguna bestia desconocida (mas allá de la que ya había visto) se los había abierto a todas aquellas diferencias que el más joven había tenido en el trato hacia él, a pesar de que tratase de ocultarlo era obvio para el pecoso que Law intentaba llenar unos zapatos que no le quedaban, si para el monito alguna vez había significado algo ahora ya no era así.

Luffy nunca había pasado una noche entera en compañía de el tatuado sin follarle al menos una vez mientras que aquel día que llegase con el por la madrugada no había visto al chico insinuársele siquiera... por lo que había notado el menor no carecía de amigos así que ¿Por qué ir a verle a las 3 de la mañana precisamente a él? claro que podría haber dicho que no deseaba molestar a sus amigos pero Ace no pensaba que el pequeño torbellino se preocupase precisamente por aquello, también parecía que las muestras de un afecto fuera de lo carnal habían sido poco comunes en el pasado del monito eh ir a comer o a pasear probablemente tampoco entraba en la agenda de actividades que habían mantenido durante su "relación" probablemente de ahí que el tatuado se hubiera comportado mucho más desagradable de lo que en verdad era la vez que le había golpeado, con todas las bolsas de compra ahí en la mesa seguro que había sido como echar vinagre a una herida abierta.

Law había dicho que le ayudaría si estaba dispuesto a seguir su plan... no era algo complicado lo que se le pedía, no era en realidad más que un par de sencillas instrucciones, aun así le había dicho que lo pensaría, tenía muchas cosas que pensar... no quería estar en aquel lugar en contra de su voluntad, aquello era obvio, pero ¿Y si no tuviera que estarlo? había dos opciones realmente, podía escapar o...

Mirando el celular con el que había estado jugueteando nervioso desde que el tatuado se marchara recompuso el mensaje que ya había compuesto y borrado al menos una docena de veces, presionando el botón de enviar antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, apenas enviado el mensaje había soltado un tremendo suspiro, como si un peso se le hubiera ido de encima, aquella sensación sin embargo no había durado mucho, menos de 30 segundos después de enviado su mensaje le había llegado la respuesta.

"Hay algún problema?" leía su pantalla de manera burlesca, de nuevo el inminente nerviosismo le había asaltado pero no había tenido oportunidad de torturarse mucho cuando el tono de mensaje le sorprendió menos de dos minutos después de recibido el primer mensaje de respuesta "Sucedió algo? estas bien?" eran preguntas bastante concretas y casi podía decirse preocupadas, apresurándose a componer el nuevo mensaje y mandarlo antes de que Luffy decidiera por si mismo que algo realmente le había pasado y le llamara (tenia la sensación de que eso sucedería si no contestaba prontamente) lo envió enseguida, la respuesta en aquella ocasión había tardado un poco más en llegar, Ace había observado la pantalla atentamente mientras aguardaba y cuando el icono de nuevo mensaje saliera antes que el sonido de notificación pudiera escucharse le había saltado el corazón levemente en el pecho de manera que no sabía reconocer.

Luffy (ᵒ ㉨ ᵒ)

+8103xxxxxxxx

12/15/2015 at 16:24

Está bien, paso a las 10

El suave rubor en las mejillas del pecoso había permanecido en aquellas durante todo el rato que se le quedase viendo a aquel mensaje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mensaje del pecoso le había llegado a Luffy en medio de una sesión fotográfica, no era necesario que el menor atendiera personalmente a estas pero le gustaba estar presente en ellas de vez en cuando para supervisar el progreso de las cosas, confiaba plenamente en Ussop y Nami para preparar la escena y tomar algunas de las mejores fotografías que conocía pero aun así prefería ver que todo en el set estuviera bien, no faltaba que en una ocasión u otra el enfoque de aquellos no fuera lo que estaba buscando y tuviera que redireccionar su atención a algún punto o prenda que desencajaba del resto de la colección, el mensaje no le había molestado en lo absoluto aunque no dejaba de parecerle raro que el mayor le contactase por iniciativa propia, mas aun con la apremiante manera como había puesto que necesitaba verle para algo, lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza era que el chico hubierase quedado dormido haciendo alguna actividad peligrosa como cocinar o bañarse y tuvieran que llevarle al hospital o algo parecido, el mensaje que llegase después sin embargo le había hecho sonreír un poco ante su propia paranoia.

Aquel pequeño gesto había sido suficiente para tenerle de buen humor lo que restaba del día, era extraño que algo tan aparentemente insignificante fuera suficiente para hacerle sonreír, no había vuelto a leer el mensaje durante el día por precaución pero aun cuando almorzara con su prometido durante un pequeño receso que le había forzado a tomar para que le preparase otro café y tomaran este junto con el pastel que Sanji le había traído (en realidad se lo había traído a Nami pero para disimular un poco y que Zoro no se pusiera TAN celoso siempre acababa trayendo para todos) aun entonces había pensado en el mensaje que había recibido un poco antes ese día, con sus amigos siempre mensajeaba pero era obvio que no era la misma sensación, de alguna manera incluso en su relación con el rubio nunca había habido esa clase de detalles donde pudiera sentirse... extrañado.

Él y Sabo trabajaban en el mismo lugar y al menos de vez en cuando salían, quizá era normal que no sintiera que le extrañaba o que el rubio le dijera lo propio, no solían mensajearse o mandarse correos electrónicos que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo, si quería verle o invitarle a salir siempre llamaba, Luffy no solía llamar a la gente así que había pensado que al menos ese gesto debía ser especial entre ellos además de que si había algo que le agradaba del rubio aquello probablemente era su voz... no, eso probablemente no era cierto, su voz era tan común que no podría decir realmente poder reconocerla o sentir deseos de escucharla, era algo mas, algo mucho más vago y difícil de capturar, algo entre su forma de expresarse y de decir las palabras, era como si su personalidad permeara a través del ritmo con el que soltaba las silabas y la manera como siempre parecía sonreír mientras hablara a menos que estuviera molesto... de cualquier manera prefería escucharle a mandar mensajes con él pero quizá aquel mismo habito le había hecho perder algo... no lo sabía, a últimas fechas se había cuestionado en más cosas de las que pensaba haberse cuestionado en toda su vida.

No pensaba que le hubiera costado trabajo dejar a alguien tras su boda antes de Ace, por muy malo que pudiera llegar a ser el ojiazul en la cama mientras este fuera capaz de abrir las piernas no pensaba que hubiera algo realmente entrañable en acostarse con alguien que no era únicamente de él, después de comprar al pecoso sin embargo... bien ya no estaba tan seguro realmente, probablemente era bueno que hablaran en esa ocasión... tan enfrascado había estado con toda la situación del beso con su prometido que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había ayudado la presencia del pecoso la noche anterior a sobrellevar esa misma situación.

Ahora que estaba en su auto a punto de arrancar este no había podido evitar sacar el celular y ver el mensaje de nuevo.

Portgas D. Ace ʕ∵° ｪ °∵ʔ

+8103xxxxxxxx

12/15/2015 at 16:19

Solo quiero verte

Una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios de nuevo al releer esa sencilla oración, echándose el celular al bolsillo arranco el auto y le puso en marcha en dirección al edificio donde estaba residiendo el pecoso de momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había sido un día cansado, por decir lo menos así que cuando Luffy saliera del edificio sin despedirse siquiera no lo había tomado a mal, Sabo mismo había planeado huir a casa al primer instante que le fuera posible, por lo regular prefería usar el tren o cualquier otro transporte público a molestar al otro chico o a alguien más para que le llevara a su casa, y no era realmente que no tuviera para comprarse su propio auto, simplemente veía aquello como un gasto innecesario y que solo contribuiría a contaminar mas, no le costaba en nada usar el tren, aquel día sin embargo al bajar por el lado del estacionamiento había visto al pequeño en el auto, pensando que quizá sería buena idea pasar un rato mas con él se había acercado un poco pero quizá demasiado tarde, el menor parecía demasiado absorto en algo de su celular para darse cuenta de su presencia y viendo como el chico arrancaba en una dirección diferente a la que era su apartamento una extraña sensación de molestia se había apoderado del rubio.

Intentando calmarse con la idea de que el más joven solo no le había visto y de que no era poco común que el chico no fuera directo a su casa Sabo comenzó a hacer su trayecto hacia la estación del tren, Luffy seguramente habría quedado de verse con algún amigo... pero todos sus amigos estaban saliendo en ese momento del trabajo y no recordaba que el menor hubiera mencionado que saldría a algún lado ¿Por qué habría de decirle a él? aun no estaban casados, técnicamente el chico podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana aun... pero el ojiazul estaba cansado de tecnicismos, mientras él estaba ahí comiéndose la cabeza de culpa seguro que el chico de la cicatriz bajo el ojo seguía actuando como si nada ¿Qué le garantizaba realmente que el CEO dejara aquellos malos hábitos tras el matrimonio? Nada...

Respirando hondamente el ojiazul miro hacia la entrada de la estación de trenes ¿Como era que había llegado ahí tan pronto? sacando su reloj para ver la hora noto que en realidad se había tardado lo mismo de siempre solo que tan concentrado en todo lo que iba pensando no lo había notado siquiera, en la orilla superior de la pantalla de su celular la notificación de nuevo mensaje le había hecho levantar una ceja, desbloqueo su equipo y abrió aquel mensaje mientras entraba a la plataforma de la estación del tren.

-  
NUMERO PRIVADO  
+0xxxxxxxxxx  
12/15/2015 at 20:21

Hola Sabo, él está aquí de nuevo…  
¿Quieres verlo? :)

Te advierto que no será lindo...

Sabo deslizo la pantalla de su celular, rodando los ojos ante esa estúpida advertencia antes de llegar a la fotografía que mostraba el auto de Luffy estacionado frente a un edificio departamental que obviamente no era el suyo, la dirección completa con numero de apartamento y todo no había sido necesaria realmente, el rubio reconocía el lugar, había sido el sitio donde Luffy le llevase algunas semanas antes cuando prometiera no "hacerle nada" si lograba complacerlo.

Sabo metió el celular dentro de su bolsillo y alzo la mirada justo a tiempo para ver el último tren que pasaba en dirección hacia donde él vivía dejar la plataforma ¿Que tanto tiempo había pasado observando esa estúpida fotografía? acomodándose la bufanda color vino un poco volvió a sacar su celular, presionando el numero que se sabía de memoria en la agenda de contactos.

-¿Aló aló?- Tras un par de tonos la voz suave y alegre de una muchacha había sonado al otro lado de la línea.

-Hey koala...- con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios el rubio comenzó a pasar el pulgar por el borde del celular en un movimiento casi nervioso.

-¿Paso algo Sabo?- La voz de la chica parecía sinceramente consternada, agradecía que la muchacha supiera leerle tan bien a pesar de que apenas si le había saludado.

-Estoy en la estación cerca de la compañía...- había comenzado, escuchando el sonido de movimiento al otro lado de la línea, un pequeño tintineo le había indicado que la chica ya había tomado las llaves y probablemente se encontrase buscando una chaqueta.

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos, no te muevas ¿Quieres?-

El rubio hizo un pequeño sonido gutural de asentimiento.- gracias...- susurro y casi pudo ver a la chica colocarse aquella curiosa gorra roja que usaba siempre que salía por la noche.

-¿Para qué son los amigos?-

El rubio sonrió sinceramente antes de despedirse y terminar la llamada, tenía unos cuantos minutos para calmarse y decidir qué hacer ¿Le pediría a la pelirroja que lo llevara a casa o quizá...? no, no quería pensar en ese tonto mensaje, no quería pero era como si, a pesar de los guantes el maldito celular le quemara las manos.

.

.  
.

.-Espérame aquí ¿Está bien?- Sabo había visto a la pelirroja asentir sin entender nada aun, le había prometido contarle después, quizá, no estaba muy seguro de querer quedar como una esposa despechada aun antes de casarse siquiera, el auto de Luffy estaba en aquel lugar, tan seguro como el día podía reconocer las estúpidas calcomanías de barcos y animales delineando toda la parte inferior del parabrisas trasero de su automóvil blanco, extraña manía infantil del menor que hasta el momento le había parecido adorable, entrando en el edificio cual si conociera el lugar a la perfección a pesar de que solo había estado ahí en una ocasión, pensaba ir directamente a la habitación que le había sido indicada de no ser por una mujer de cabello mitad rojo y mitad rubio que le había cortado el paso.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Cariño? -Había escuchado a la mujer con el feo vestido morado de flores amarillas decirle antes de poder hacer siquiera la mitad de su camino atreves del recibidor, aquello no había pasado la vez que estuviera ahí con Luffy, en realidad no recordaba siquiera haber visto a aquella vulgar mujer en aquella ocasión pero probablemente había estado más concentrado en ver la silueta de los hombros del pequeño y sus propias zapatos aquella vez que en cualquier otra cosa, en especial no en el labial liliáceo que tan buen par hacia con la gafas triangulares de aquella señora en cuyo escritorio descansaba la pequeña etiquetilla de plástico con el nombre de "Jora" escrito en ella.

-Vengo a buscar a alguien...- murmuro intentado sonreír lo más normalmente posible.

-Ninguno de los residentes espera visitas.-

-No vengo a ver a un residente.-

-¿Entonces a quien vienes a ver cariño?- La mujer obviamente no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente, aquello resultaría bastante molesto decidió el rubio acercándose unos pasos al escritorio de la recepcionista tras echar un vistazo a el hombre castaño de cabello largo sentado a un lado de la puerta del elevador, nadie entraba o salía de aquel lugar sin un buen motivo al parecer, Sabo ya empezaba a hacerse una idea.

-El señor D. Monkey me ah llamado.- dijo, decidiendo que era mejor dar el apellido del menor antes que su nombre, Jora le había observado con evidente escepticismo pero el tamborileo de sus uñas en la superficie de madera había delatado un poco de su indecisión, si Sabo presionaba solo un poco quizá podría convencerla de que le dejase pasar sin problemas.- Podemos hacer una llamada si gustas Jora.- dijo con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía, sonriendo ampliamente al ver como aquella señora volteaba a ver al teléfono casi nerviosamente, a Luffy no le gustaba que le llamaran por teléfono, Sabo lo sabía, y Jora al parecer también lo sabía, podía usar aquello a su favor.- Es la habitación 48E por si necesitas ayuda .- presiono un poco mas con aquella sonrisa de chico inocente que solía usar para que Koala no le reprendiera cuando se había comido su pudin, aunque con ella rara vez funcionaba.

-¿Para qué te llamaría a ti cariño? No eres uno de los nuestros.-

Ah "Nuestros" así que el edificio era una entidad privada, sin que su sonrisa se desmoronase aun el semblante del rubio tomo un tono ligeramente soberbio.- Por qué Jora, "Cariño", entre los suyos no hay alguien como yo, estoy aquí en asuntos que conciernen al señor Monkey y a su compañía, imagino que está al corriente de la importancia que esta tiene para su "Cliente".- dijo colocando una mano sobre el escritorio de manera firme.- Ahora si quisieras hacerme el favor de dejar de malgastar mi tiempo y el de el señor Monkey estoy seguro que él no tendrá que hablar con...- Con una pausa de fracción de segundo el rubio había analizado la estancia en busca de el nombre clave.- el señor Donquixote acerca de tu ineptitud cuando se entere que su asistente personal, el cual está a cargo de todos sus asuntos importantes, no pudo pasar debido a el "buen" trabajo de la recepcionista.-

Con un sonoro bufido la mujer le había dedicado una desagradable mirada antes de hacerle una seña al sujeto junto a la puerta. -Bien, pero lo que sea que hagas hazlo rápido y discreto, no me gusta tener chicos "listos" vagando por ahí, suficiente tenemos ya con Law.- le escucho decir y no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante y alegre por primera vez desde que pusiera pie ahí, la mujer lo había notado, probablemente, Sabo después de todo no era el mejor para ocultar sus emociones, podía mentir y conjugar historias pero no enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, igual le habían dejado continuar hasta el elevador sin decir nada, quizá de alguna forma la mujer había sentido lastima por él, probablemente no era el primer "novio celoso" que se aparecía por el lugar.

Una vez en el elevador el breve sabor del triunfo se había esfumado ¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí? Ya sabía las cosas que Luffy hacia a sus espaldas ¿Cual era la necesidad entonces? el nerviosismo había regresado aun antes de que las puertas se cerrasen por completo, al presionar el botón marcado con la letra "E" el aparato había comenzado a moverse, el rubio había intentado no pensar en nada durante el eternamente corto recorrido y cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieran habíase encontrado en un pasillo dolorosamente familiar. No era como si pensase que él realmente era algo especial para Luffy pero dolía ligeramente pensar que le había llevado al mismo lugar al que probablemente llevaba a todas sus putas.

La puerta marcada con el numero 48E había estado a 3 palmos de su cara antes de que pudiera notarlo, de hecho casi la había pasado de largo, su mente seguía en blanco y contrario a lo que cavia esperar su corazón no parecía latir nervioso o adolorido o angustiado del todo, era como si acabasen de inyectarle una alta dosis de morfina, la misma sensación que había tenido en la camilla de hospital durante varios días tras el siniestro que le había dejado aquella marca en el rostro, misma marca que cubría parte de su hombro izquierdo y bajaba por su espalda en diagonal casi hasta el nacimiento de sus glúteos, como una amorfa serpiente que estaba seguro cualquiera encontraría horrible, no creía que estuviera sintiendo nada en aquel momento pero las antiguas inseguridades que desde sus épocas de secundaria le atormentaran parecían haber decidido salir a flote justo en aquel momento, la razón por la que no cortaba su cabello, la razón por la que nunca andaba sin camisa en casa o incluso en la piscina pública, la razón por la que sus relaciones amorosas se podían contar con los dedos de una mano y le sobraban dedos aun incluyendo la que de momento llevaba con el monito probablemente al otro lado de aquella puerta ¿Realmente tenia algún derecho sobre aquel chico? ¿Realmente lo tendría alguna vez?

Luffy probablemente le estaba haciendo un favor en aquel momento al acostarse con alguien más y aun así aceptar casarse con Sabo, darle la oportunidad al rubio de tener aquello con lo que tanta gente sueña incluido él y que seguramente no le estaba destinado, el era, después de todo, solo un juguete para pasar el rato como anteriormente se lo habían hecho saber ¿Quien querría realmente pasarse la vida viendo una cosa tan fea como esas cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo? Hina se lo había dicho bastante claro antes de decirle que se alejara de SU novio... el rubio ni siquiera había tenido la mas mínima idea de que Hakuryo había estado comprometido y cuando la chica le dijera que la única razón por la que el profesor no le había botado aun era que no habían acostado todavía... había intentado salir con una personas después de eso, de su edad, simplemente no había funcionado, demasiado inseguro eh idiota había sido su culpa que las cosas terminaran mal, se había enfrascado en los estudios y después en el trabajo para no tener que ver nada mas, sus amigos eran más importantes que cualquier posible relación amorosa "No eres feo Sabo, ¿No crees que deberías conseguirte una novia?" Por algún tiempo decir que no le gustaban las chicas había sido suficiente para que no le molestaran con eso aunque algún compañero demasiado testarudo incluso le había arreglado una cita a ciegas con la que ahora era su mejor amiga y compañera de piso, Koala no se había decepcionado en lo absoluto al verlo, hasta había dicho que era lindo y que si no le gustasen solo las chicas estaba segura que el habría sido justo su tipo, ambos habían reído bastante cuando Sabo le confesara que pensaba lo mismo y que parecían tener amigos que no entendían lo que era que no quisieras que te buscaran pareja y menos del sexo opuesto, quizá si ella hubiera sido un chico las cosas habrían sido mas fáciles, aquella mujer era una de las personas más sinceras que conocía, en parte quizá gracias a su amistad había recuperado un poco la confianza en sí mismo... creía haber superado todas esas inseguridades para ahora, aparentemente no era así... mordiéndose los labios levanto la mirada hacia el maldito numero impreso con pintura negra en la puerta.

48E Luffy estaba ahí dentro, no necesitaba verlo para comprobar aquello ¿Por qué hacerlo entonces?

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Ya casi fin de año, pero no podía irme sin actualizar al menos una vez mas esta historia… felices fiestas a todos los que aun sigan esta historia y como saben aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios 3

shadow casi no eh tenido tiempo a contestar pero gracias muchas gracias por todos los comentarios

Amor para el gato gordo al que más amo en este mundo, dueño de todos mis días festivos aunque me mande a trabajarlos XD


	11. Chapter 11

Es noche vieja cuando comienzo con esto y estoy segura que será mas allá de año nuevo cuando lo lean... espero que este nuevo año les traiga buenas cosas a todos, yo por mi parte espero poder mejorar un poco como escritora a lo largo de este año y de ser posible seguir reteniendo su interés con esta o cualquier otra historia, muchas gracias a quien se sirva de leer estas palabras y que tengan un buen 2016

Gato gordo, tal como me lo pediste en este año no te amare con todo mi corazón, te amare con todo mi caventolomeo (al menos hasta que te busques tu nueva OTP XD) para cuando me llegue a escribir algo de ellos seguro ya se te paso la fiebre, pero veremos.

* * *

once

* * *

Para el jueves por la noche el incidente con Dragón había pasado a segundo plano en la mente de Sabo ¿Que era un sentimiento reprimido más en comparación a lo que se le estaba restregando en la cara en aquel momento? No había tocado a la puerta, al final no había reunido el valor necesario, se había pasado los días antes de aquella cena y después de aquel mensaje de texto sobrecargándose a tal grado de trabajo que su cerebro no había tenido tiempo de pensar en otras cosa y su cuerpo exhausto le recompensaba por las noches con un sueño pesado y profundo del que la alarma del celular a penas y conseguía sacarle en las mañana, el agresivo gruñido que dirigía a esta hubiera sido quizá más amenazante de no saber que debía levantarse eh irse de casa antes de que Koala le viera, se había pasado esos días también evitando a la chica, sabía que hablar con ella probablemente le ayudaría a tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas con mayor calma, pero no quería tranquilizarse y no quería pensar las cosas tampoco, en realidad no quería pensar, la cuenta regresiva para lo que se suponía debía ser el día más feliz de su vida le parecía tan eterna como si nunca fuera a llegar... quizá nunca llegara, no se lo merecía... no, tenía que llegar, en cuanto llegara todo estaría mejor se forzaba a creer bobamente, era como si un simple papel pudiera disipar todo lo que estaba mal en su mundo, sabía que no sería así pero se empeñaba en mentirse a sí mismo.

Entre las viejas inseguridades y los amargos recuerdos que poblaban sus escasos minutos libres no quería ni podía pensar en nada más ¿Un romance con su superior? Qué tontería, en las escasas ocasiones que se había encontrado a solas con el padre de su futuro esposo no podía más que preguntarse si el mayor sabía del comportamiento de su hijo, entre el sinsabor de los recuerdos olvidados y la tristeza de las cosas que había conseguido ignorar al menos hasta aquel día no tenia cabeza para pensar en enamorarse de alguien más, si había habido alguna vez algún sentimiento reprimido ahora era incluso más fácil reprimirle, no se iba a convertir en lo que Luffy era ¿En qué clase de mente idiota cabría aquello? además, ya tenía suficiente como estaba para preocuparse por intentar usurpar el lugar de alguien que era claramente mejor que él, el ver a la señorita Emporio (quien había conservado su apellido de soltera mas por imagen que por otro motivo) había hecho cualquier rezago de idea o deseo con el legitimo dueño de la compañía para la que trabajaba hubiera sido masacrada sin piedad. Aquello probablemente le hubiera afectado más de no estar tan cansado que ni siquiera podía sostener su copa de licor adecuadamente, quizá no debió trabajar hasta tarde también el día anterior, o el anterior, o el anterior a ese... o quizá no debió haber hecho caso al maldito mensaje de texto.

Al menos la comida era buena y Luffy parecía tratarle mucho mas cortes frente a su madre, ni siquiera había podido permanecer molesto con él demasiado tiempo, no era su culpa después de todo ¿Cierto? No era como si Luffy le hubiera escogido a él en verdad, debía ser horrible casarte con alguien a quien no quieres y era más que obvio que aunque podían llevarse bien el menor no le quería en verdad, Sabo era el único que realmente había llegado a desarrollar sentimientos verdaderos hacia su prometido ¿Estaba dispuesto a forzar al otro en eso sólo por su egoísmo? ¿Sería demasiado tarde para decir que ya no quería aquello? mirando la alianza en su mano derecha había sonreído un poco, a últimas fechas había tomado la costumbre de hacer girar aquella con su pulgar cuando se hallaba angustiado, se preguntaba si tendría que regresar aquel anillo o podría quedárselo de recuerdo ¿y qué diría cuando alguien le preguntase por él? "oh vaya, que curioso que preguntes, es un recuerdo de cuando una vez casi me caso, que gracioso ¿No?" pero que tontería, no debió haberse desvelado esa noche, y la anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior a esa... o de nuevo quizá simplemente no debía hacer maldito caso a los mensajes de texto anónimos que seguían llegando...

Al saludar a su futura madre política con un beso en la mejilla que le habría dejado una tremenda marca de labial de no ser porque la modelo usaba únicamente maquillaje indeleble y a prueba de manchas había regresado a la tierra un poco con la idea de que así se veía una persona feliz y segura, el purpureo color de su labial a juego con el color de su cabello estaba aplicado de manera tan perfecta como el resto de su maquillaje, acentuando esa perene sonrisa, el revelador vestido mostraba los prominentes senos de manera provocativa sin llegar a caer en lo vulgar a pesar del escote que llegara hasta el ombligo y a pesar de ser la clase de vestidos sin espalda y bastante ceñidos a la cintura. Sabo no conocía mucho a los modelos de la empresa más que por números; ingresos, honorarios y gastos... aquella mujer tenía algunos de los dígitos más altos que había visto, en cada ramo, y entendía perfectamente porque.

Así que esa era el aura de alguien que se sabía adorado por miles... de alguna manera viendo las kilométricas pestañas de aquella mujer todo parecía pequeño y de alguna forma, al mismo tiempo, bastante infinito, como si las cosas pudieran ser opuestos a la vez en la presencia de personas como ella.

.

Cuando Emporio viera al chiquillo que se convertiría en esposo de su retoño no había podido evitar querer saber más de él, sus dos "hombrecitos" en casa eran tan reservados con sus asuntos privados (por no decir que Luffy se había mudado apenas tuviera oportunidad de aquello y casi no les hablaba y que tanto Dragón como ella misma viajaban demasiado por cuestiones de trabajo, pocas veces estando juntos y a solas como para platicar de las cosas triviales de la vida) que ninguno de ellos le había contado mucho del rubio, Ivankov miro al chico con sus hermosos ojos cafés que Luffy había heredado, le escrutinio por unos cuantos segundos atenta antes de sonreír amablemente, a pesar del cabello un poco reseco y las bolsas obscuras bajo los ojos del rubio, a pesar del nudo de la corbata ligeramente hacia la izquierda y la manera casi nerviosa como el chico desviaba la mirada hacia algún punto perdido de la habitación cuando nadie le hablaba, a pesar de la mancha casi imperceptible en el saco gris y el agarre equivocado de la copa de champagne había decidido que aquel chico le agradaba, los ojos expresivos que parecían iluminarse ligeramente cuando Luffy le dirigía la palabra, la sonrisa tímida y el suave sonrojo por palabras susurradas en secreto y la sincera risa cuando la súper modelo hiciera alguna de sus típicas bromas le habían agradado, al menos lo suficiente para darle una oportunidad a pesar de la manera como notaba en la miradas de su propio marido sobre aquel, Emporio Ivankov no era estúpida y podía ver perfectamente las razones por las que su esposo había insistido en aquella pequeña farsa de matrimonio arreglado pero el chico lucia lo suficientemente decente eh inteligente para no meterse en el terreno de una mujer como ella.

No había la característica culpa de un amante en sus facciones y de inseguridad solo podía hablarse de la manera como su cabello parecía obscurecer el área agraviada de su rostro en ocasiones, lo cual no era raro considerando que una marca como aquella era difícil de superar sin ciertos rezagos, ella hubiera muerto antes de permitir que algo dañase su hermoso rostro... ¡O tal vez no! pero era verdad que las marcas y cicatrices en los hombres siempre le habían parecido atractivas así que no hallaba mucho problema en ella, el tatuaje en el rostro de su mismo esposo y la pequeña cicatriz en el pómulo de su retoño le eran, por ejemplo, bastante agradables a la vista, rasgos particulares de ellos, cualquiera podía tener lindos ojos y hasta operarse la nariz o cualquier parte del cuerpo que le gustase, pero una cicatriz era única eh irrepetible, ayudaba a forma carácter.

La cena había estado bien, sus chicos habían degustado, por no decir devorado, el total de los platillos que había por probar y Emporio había sonreído bastante divertida al ver que el rubio no se quedaba atrás en cuestión de apetito comparado con su hombrecitos a pesar de los modales ligeramente más refinados, aunque perfectamente podía imaginarlo comer igual que su Luffy cuando iba a las raras cenas familiares en casa, no le costaría adaptarse.

-Así que, la pregunta realmente importante aquí supongo que será ¿Quién va a diseñar sus atuendos para la boda?- pregunto la peli morada mas emocionada con ese tema que el de la comida que al final estaba segura acabaría siendo completamente diferente a lo que habían probado y que solo era una formalidad que su hijo había querido aprovechar para tener una excusa de comer hasta reventar, el Baratie después de todo era de los mejores restaurantes y desde que se fusionara con el arte culinario del Newkama que Emporio había encontrado en una de sus giras mundiales no había hecho más que mejorar.

\- Eso ya está decidido.- Había dicho su pequeño Luffy ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de el padre de este que seguramente Iva-chan había sido la única en notar, el sentido de competitividad entre padre eh hijo en aquella familia no era realmente nada nuevo para ella después de todo pero su esposo tampoco pondría protesta en un evento público, eso era sabido.

-¿Incluso el de Sabo? por que imagino que no le dejaras usar ese horrible traje gris Mmmfufufu- Había dicho picando un poco solo por mera diversión, colocando una de sus manos bajo la pronunciada barbilla, angulosa que acababa en una redondeada protuberancia y que Luffy por suerte no había heredado, después de todo no cualquiera podía lucir aquella hermosa barbilla como lo hacia la modelo.

El menor había soltado una alegre y escandalosa risa mientras el rubio se sonrojaba ligeramente, por unos segundos Sabo casi había olvidado del ramo de la compañía para la que trabajaba... que estúpido.

-Si, incluso la de Sabo, espera y veras, será algo espectacular.- Había dicho el chico con aquel brillo especial en los ojos de cuando algo le entusiasmaba especialmente.

-En realidad mi atuendo aun no está decidido.- La voz del rubio se había hecho escuchar de tal manera que sus palabras habían causado un silencio sepulcral, tras la leve sorpresa sin embargo ante la objeción de parte de quien menos se esperaba Iva-chan no había podido evitar sonreír divertida mientras el monito miraba a su prometido enfadado, una leve expectativa en los ojos de Dragón que parecía ser el único que más o menos esperase algo así ya.- No es que no me guste la idea de usar algo que te agrade Luffy, pero sabes que me gustan las cosas un poco mas... tradicionales y no me parece adecuado que veas lo que usare antes de la boda...- murmuro el rubio en un tono amable pero firme mientras les traían el postre.

Por primera vez en la noche el monito no presto atención a la comida.

Luffy estaba boquiabierto, no podía ser que lo que estaba escuchando fuera verdad, tenía todo planeado en cuanto a los atuendos y aunque había dejado que el rubio jugara a tomar las decisiones en cosas intrascendentes como las invitaciones y una que otra decoración que al final acabaría cambiando si no le gustaba en realidad el monito ya tenía toda la visión planeada, desde la recepción, los arreglos, la cristalería, incluso el menú y su presentación, no dejaría que Sabo lo arruinara, con el rebuscado gusto que tenia era capaz de llegar en un traje blanco de rayón y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, antes que lo dejase plantado en el juzgado.

La maldita testarudez que probablemente rivalizaría con la suya le preocupaba en verdad, Luffy conocía lo suficiente a su prometido para saber que iba en serio.- Sabo eso no es más que una superstición estúpida...-

-Aun así...-

-No es como si realmente fueras a usar un vestido de novia.- había insistido, cortando cualquier argumento del otro, por mucho que bromeara con aquello no iba a hacer que usara un vestido en público aunque admitía que el atuendo que se había planteado para el rubio se salía ligeramente de lo tradicional.

-Aun así.- en aquella ocasión no se había preocupado por siquiera explicar sus razonamientos, ya sabía que su opinión poco contaba en la organización de aquel evento por mucho que Dragón le mandase los correos a él en lugar de a Luffy, Sabo sabía que si algo emocionaba al monito eran las fiestas y era más que obvio que aprovecharía esa ocasión en grande, claro que lo dejaría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana... en la mayoría de las cosas.

El menor soltó un leve gruñido, no podía creerse que fueran a discutir por algo así.- Vamos Sabo, te veras mejor si dejas que coordine nuestros atuendos, tampoco es como si fuéramos a casarnos por la iglesia.- murmuro intentando no sonar tan molesto como en realidad estaba.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero escoger al menos esto.- murmuro sonriendo un poco ante la cara entre molesta y asombrada de su prometido, cruzándose de brazos mientras veía al cerebro del otro trabajar un poco extra, sabía que Luffy tenía razón y probablemente se viera mucho mejor con cualquier cosa que él le escogiera pero en verdad aquello era algo entre un capricho y una venganza, había decidido seguir con aquello a pesar de todo pero no quería decir que fuera a ser tan dócil como antes, aun no lo veía con sus propios ojos, aun podía mentirse diciendo que el otro lo dejaría una vez estuvieran casados pero sabía que no era verdad y aquel capricho era su idiota manera de vengarse, una idiotez que estaba disfrutando de momento al menos. Porque tampoco iba a dejarle el camino libre a cualquier otro, seguiría con aquel matrimonio hasta el final, ya lo había decidido.

-Heeeehaw...- la extraña risa había cortado la discusión.- Déjalo hacer lo que quiera mugiwara-voy, también es su día.- había intercedido la modelo bastante divertida mientras Luffy la había mirado primero boquiabierto y después indignado, no habiéndole dirigido la palabra a nadie más de nuevo hasta que se acabara una doble ración de postre.

Sabo había sonreído extrañamente agradecido por la intervención de la peli morada aunque ahora tenía un problema más ¿Que se suponía que iba a usar para su boda? quizá debió pensar un poquito mejor aquella venganza...

.

.

.

Dolido... Si, o quizá no... Ace no estaba realmente muy seguro de como sentirse después de la plática que había tenido con el pequeño monito, pero al menos después de esta se había atrevido a llamar a su familia de nuevo, Rouge había llorado tanto que no estaba seguro que lo hubiera escuchado del todo pero al menos no le había colgado como Dadan cuando no había querido que la escuchase sollozar por decirle que las extrañaba o alguna otra cosa, realmente había sido agradable hablar con ellas, saber que no le habían olvidado tan pronto y que estaban bien le hacía sentir un poco menos solo aunque tampoco hablar con ellas le había servido para aclarar sus sentimientos "Hey Rouge ¿Cómo supiese que estabas enamorada?" la chica al otro lado de la línea se había quedado tan callada que Ace enseguida le había dicho que lo olvidara, era una tontería después de todo, quizá si estaba calendo en alguna especie de síndrome de Estocolmo después de todo, aun después de escuchar las cosas que había escuchado de boca del menor se le había entregado por primera vez voluntariamente, ¿Era tan idiota su cabeza para no saber cuando alguien estaba jugando con él? Por extraño que pareciera no sentía que Luffy le hubiera mentido en ningún momento... él ya sabía que iba a casarse, solo que no entendía muy bien sus motivos aun.

Luffy había llegado al apartamento aquella noche tal como lo prometiera, incluso antes quizá, cuando había escuchado la puerta del frente abrirse y visto como el menor entraba por ella quitándose las sandalias que hacían buen juego al atuendo informal que llevaba no había podido evitar responder aquella enorme sonrisa que parecía iluminar el rostro ajeno por completo, como si aquel estuviera hecho para sonreír y ninguna otra cosa.-Bienvenido.- Le había saludado desde el recibidor, jugando con las mangas largas de aquella playera que le resbalaba un poco por el hombro derecho y cubría su cuerpo hasta debajo de la pelvis donde podían verse los jeans ajustados color mezclilla clara, una de las prendas que le había seleccionado el más joven.

-Gracias ¿Te molesta el cabello, debería llevarte a cortarlo?- había preguntado el aludido haciendo que el mayor voltease a ver hacia arriba como si realmente pudiera ver su propia cabeza, cayendo en cuenta que había tenido el cabello recogido en la parte de arriba con una liga en un aspecto que seguramente habría resultado gracioso, como una palmera, había estado tan nervioso tras los mensajes que no solo se había cambiado de ropa si no que se había olvidado por completo de soltarse de nuevo el cabello que recogiera para que no les estovara mientras se arreglaba.

-N...no... solo olvide que lo tenía así...- murmuro quitándose la liga del cabello para dejar los negros mechones enmarcar su rostro de nuevo, viendo al otro sonreír divertido se había acomodado la corta melena tan bien como le era posible sin verse en un espejo.

-Así que había algo de lo que querías hablar conmigo.- viendo como el chico había ido a sentarse al sillón de dos plazas en la sala el pecoso le había seguido, quedándose de pie al no estar muy seguro si debía sentarse al lado del chiquillo o en el sillón del frente, el menor había sido bastante directo aunque en realidad no esperaba menos.

-Supongo, no es nada importante en realidad.- había mentido intentando relajarse, por alguna razón estaba más nervioso que antes de hacer una gran apuesta incluso, por alguna razón sentía que se estaba jugando todo en aquella charla.- ¿Realmente vas a casarte?-

El menor le había mirado levantando una ceja, sonriendo un poco a pesar de su confusión.- Si, ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no debería hacerlo?-

-¿Es bonita? ¿La amas?- había soltado aquello rápido para no arrepentirse, las preguntas había hecho al pecoso sonrojarse, fijando su mirada en sus pies desnudos hasta que viera, antes de sentir, al otro tomarle por la cintura y atraerlo, haciendo que se sentase sobre sus piernas.

-¿Estas celoso Ace?- la sonrisa de Luffy y su cercanía solo le habían hecho sonrojar aun mas, ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Aunque una parte de su cerebro le decía que quizá el otro tenía razón...- No tienes por qué estarlo, eres mucho más hermoso que Sabo, créeme.- le había escuchado decir mientras sentía una de las manos del más joven subir por su espalda y hasta acariciar su cabello, no era eso lo que quería pero ¿Qué era lo que quería?

-¿Por qué me compraste a mi? - murmuro ignorando la extrañeza de aquel nombre, Sabo ¿Seria alguna abreviación? ¿Sabrina? ¿Isabela? ¿Sa...boko? bien no importaba, solo le faltaba un rostro para hacer juego con el nombre.

-Por que eras lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida y tenias que ser mío.- había escuchado al otro decir cerca de su cuello antes de besar este, causándole un leve escalofrió, con sus piernas a cada lado de las del menor y su cuerpo tan cerca no había tardado demasiado en sentir un calor mas allá de la vergüenza comenzar a apoderarse de su cuerpo, era como si su ser comenzara a acostumbrarse y reaccionará instintivamente a los roces del más joven.

-¿Solo me has comprado a mi?-

-Si...-

Luffy le gustaba, había sido demasiado poco el tiempo que se conocieran y las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores pero podía decir que le gustaba, el cosquilleo en su estomago cada que el otro chico le tocaba no era imaginario, estaba seguro, pero aun así no se veía en una relación que incluyera engañar a otra persona, no quería hacerlo aunque sabía que no era su elección realmente, no en aquel momento y no en aquellas circunstancias.- Me gustas...- murmuro sintiendo más que viendo al otro sonreír antes de rosar sus labios, correspondiendo a aquel suave beso de manera tranquila, sintiendo al otro separarse apenas unos segundos después.

-También me gustas Ace, por algo estas aquí... - le escucho susurrar al separarse y no pudo evitar morderse los labios, de alguna manera sabia que las cosas se complicarían cada vez mas.- Me gustas más de lo que nadie me ah gustado alguna vez.-

-¿Pero...?- Las palabras del menor le sonaban a excusa y aun así le habían hecho sonreír de alguna forma.

-Pero ya había hecho una promesa, yo no rompo mis promesas.-

-Supongo que la fidelidad no era parte de esa promesa.-

El menor torció su sonrisa ligeramente, afianzando su agarre en la cintura del pecoso.-No, no lo era.- murmuró antes de apresar los labios del mayor en un beso mucho más profundo y demandante, había pasado el tiempo de la dulzura... de cierta forma.

Entre los brazos de aquel muchacho cualquier dulce tomaba un cierto regusto acerbo, como aquel pesado aliento que te deja el chocolate en la boca, por muy dulce que sea es imposible dejar de notar su naturaleza amarga, su "relación" si es que a aquello podía llamársele una relación era tal cual, ya fuera que le agradase o no estar con el menor carecía de importancia porque mientras hubiera alguien más a quien estuviera afectando siempre se sentiría culpable, probablemente incluso más ahora que en cierta forma comenzaba a disfrutar de aquello.

Las caricias bajo la playera no se habían hecho esperar más, el delicioso roce de la piel bajo la tela le había hecho comenzar a suspirar, aun así había empujado al menor de manera un poco mas brusca de lo que pretendía, poniéndose en pie de nuevo y mirándole directamente a los ojos con la cara tan roja que los puntitos del rostro del mayor parecían haber tomado un tono marrón obscuro, la expresión de incertidumbre del mas bajo sin embargo le había hecho sonreír de alguna manera, desviando un poco la mirada comenzó a desabrochar su propio pantalón, bajando aquel y deshaciéndose del junto con la ropa interior ante la ambienta mirada del más joven quedando solo con la camiseta larga que alcanzaba a cubrir su cuerpo de manera un poco precaria por la misma excitación que comenzaba a desacomodarle la ropa notoriamente.

Cuando Luffy intentara quitarle aquella camisa el pecoso había negado un poco antes de volver a sentarse en sus piernas en la misma posición de antes, sintiendo directamente bajo sus glúteos desnudos la excitación ajena, colando sus manos entre ambos cuerpos para desabrochar los pesqueros que llevaba puestos el menor y sacar de entre la ropa interior de aquella ya endurecida hombría, dejando que aquella se frotara contra su propia excitación causándole un placentero escalofrió y un profundo gemido que no se había molestado en disimular, cuando sintiera las manos del más joven tomar cada uno de sus glúteos y separarlos mientras le hacía alzar el cuerpo se había dejado hacer sin protesta, sintiendo la punta de aquel miembro en su entrada sin prepararen aquel momento había comenzado a sentir un poco de miedo, quizá debió haberse pensado las cosas mejor, aun con la leve humedad del preseminal en la punta del fallo del monito cuando aquel comenzara a empujar no había podido evitar estrecharse y tensarse mucho más de lo que había esperado.

-Shhh... tranquilo Ace... relaja tu cuerpo...- murmuro el más joven comenzando a estimular al mayor con una de sus manos mientras le rodeaba con el otro brazo para que no se moviera demasiado, sabía que el chico aun no estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a aquello para tomarlo sin prepararle pero la manera como se le estaba ofreciendo era tan obscenamente deliciosa que no había podido evitar desesperarse un poco y quererle de una buena vez, al sentir al pecoso relajarse un poco comenzó a hacerle bajar por la extensión de su miembro, sintiendo aquellas estrechas paredes envolverle de manera casi dolorosa, palpitando contra toda su extensión cuando por fin lograse acomodarle por completo.

-Nhh... Lu...- Ace había mordido sus labios para intentar no quejarse demasiado, la manera como el otro intentaba distraerle del dolor que poco a poco le iba abriendo le hacía de alguna manera comenzar a desear por más de este mismo, entremezclando las sensaciones masoquistas de dolor y placer al sentir el grueso miembro que le llenara cuando quieto sobre el regazo ajeno el menor continuara masturbándole un rato mas antes de buscar sus labios, envolviéndole en un demandante y húmedo beso sin hacer que se moviera aun, el más alto no había comenzado a removerse hasta sentir el orgasmo más cerca de lo que esperaba.- Lu... ba... basta...- murmuro intentando advertir al otro, sintiendo como aquel solo aumentaba el ritmo de aquellas atenciones, haciéndole derramarse sobre su mano mientras apretaba con fuerza aquel intruso en su interior, su propio cuerpo embriagado por el doloroso placer haciendo que su mismo interior comenzara a humedecerse ligeramente entre el preseminal que el pequeño derramaba dentro y el propio sudor y humedad que su cuerpo comenzaba a exudar con la excitación, haciendo que el miembro del menor comenzara a resbalar con mayor facilidad cuando aquel por fin comenzara a moverse.

El golpeteo constante contra su interior mucho más sensible que antes del orgasmo aunado a las suaves caricias que el menor aun no había detenido en su flácida hombría le había hecho empalmarse de nuevo antes de lo que esperaba, escuchando los gruñidos del más joven corresponderse con sus descarados gemidos cuando comenzara a entrar y salir con mayor fuerza y fluidez en cada movimiento, unos segundos después ya se hallaban besándose de nuevo, Luffy dejando en paz la erección del mayor y mandando descargas de masoquista placer en cada envestida que guiaba con sus manos en las caderas del pecoso mientras aquel se aferraba al cuello del monito ahogándose en el húmedo degustar de la lengua ajena, sintiendo la húmeda esencia llenarle por completo después de unos momentos más con el sonido de su respiración agitada y el húmedo choque de sus cuerpos haciéndose más evidente hasta que el menor le había detenido por completo empalándole con fuerza mientras sostenía sus caderas en aquel lugar, aun tras haber perdido la estimulación en su miembro el pecoso había acabado por correrse de nuevo, manchando la ropa de ambos más que antes y exprimiendo en su interior hasta la última gota de la semilla ajena por la fuerza con la que se habían contraído sus paredes tras el segundo orgasmo.

Le hubiera gustado que el menor pasara la noche con el después de aquello pero el chico se había excusado diciendo que no había traído nada que ponerse para el día siguiente en el trabajo y ya había usado la ropa que tenia ahí para emergencias, Ace no era quien hacia la colada y tras ver como habían quedado sus ropas casi había dado gracias por ello.-Realmente me gustas más que nadie...- había escuchado al menor murmurar y sin poder evitarlo había sonreído sabiendo que de alguna manera era verdad ¿Le gustaba a él el menor lo suficiente para decir lo mismo? no estaba seguro que solo se tratase de gustar, pero por el bien de su corazón y su ya culpable conciencia prefería no adentrarse en esos detalles de momento al menos.

Le dolía saber que no era lo suficiente como para hacer que el otro rompiera una promesa de matrimonio ¿Quién era esa persona tan importante como para que no lo hiciera? ¿O era la palabra del joven más importante que cualquier sentimiento?

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Y bueno, un poco tarde de nuevo, me ah tomado más de lo que espera concluir este capítulo pero ¡mis mejores deseos siguen presentes! Gracias los comentarios y gracias a los lectores silenciosos también, nos vemos en la próxima.

P.D. Piel de naranja pero aun así te amo.


	12. Chapter 12

Primero que nada pido una gran disculpa por la ausencia no avisada… han sido días un poco ocupados pero espero que pronto pueda volver a escribir un poco más, de momento retomare mis viejos proyectos en lugar de seguir con el listado de nuevas historias a menos que retome un buen ritmo (o que haya alguna idea imperativa de plasmar) muchas gracias por la paciencia y espero que disfruten esta actualización.

Gatito del pan gracias por tu apoyo en esta época de transición y siempre, te amo.

* * *

Doce

* * *

Tres días de vacaciones todo pagadas era lo que se le había concedido a Sabo para poder atender todos los preparativos necesarios para la boda, se había negado como si considerase que esas vacaciones eran la peor idea del mundo, incluso había considerado a suplicarle a Dragón que no se las diera pero tras unos segundos y hablando con Hack (El encargado de recursos humanos con nariz amplia y chata quien era viejo amigo suyo), había accedido a aquella propuesta sin hacer mucho barullo.- Realmente no necesito esos días, además se me amontonara el trabajo, estamos en la época más ocupada…- habíase quejado el rubio amargamente sentado en el cubículo de su amigo y compañero.

-Y por eso Tú y el chico Monkey ya están posponiendo su luna de miel por unos cuantos meses. –Dijo aquel respetable hombre de cabellos canos mientras firmaba los permisos de ausencia, bien sabía que el rubio había estado metiendo horas extras a morir y probablemente hubiera adelantado el trabajo de una semana entera en esos días, Hack bajó sus gafas de lectura y dedicole una larga mirada de arriba a abajo al rubio. -y a ti, jovencito, parece hacerte bastante falta un buen descaso.- dijo fijándose en lo desgarbado que se veía a últimas fechas el menor y en las bolsas obscuras debajo de sus ojos.

Sabo solo soltó un pesado suspiro antes de que se le pasara su cheque semanal que incluía el valor de aquellos días de vacaciones y un pequeño extra para lo que necesitara que tenía toda la marca de Luffy en el, el monito había insistido en que tomase una de sus tarjetas de crédito y el ojiazul lo había rechazado sistemáticamente hasta hacer que el joven se olvidase de aquella idea, parecía estar bajo la impresión de que si Sabo tenía el suficiente dinero este podría no ponerlo en ridículo con su atuendo aunque el dinero realmente nunca había sido mucho problema para él, a Sabo también se le había ocurrido que quizá quisiera que usase justo su tarjeta para rastrear al diseñador que Sabo contratase y poder ver y modificar el traje a su antojo, motivo por el que el chico de tez más clara había decidido no recurrir a nadie de la compañía y como no quería recurrir a nadie conocido de Luffy tampoco la primera y única opción que había tenido había sido más que obvia… su amiga Koala.

Si bien Koala y Luffy habían llegado a conocerse en alguna ocasión sabía que podía confiar en la chica para que no le dijera nada a su prometido si es que Sabo se lo pedía, no era alguien que fuera a dejarse sobornar, el problema más bien residía en que se había estado esforzando a tal punto en evitarla esos días que estaba seguro que la furia de la pelirroja solo se habría acumulado durante ese tiempo, tampoco era que pudiera evitarla por siempre pero bien le valía hacer el intento.

Con resignación se había dirigido al apartamento que compartía con la chica, pensando que la confrontación era inevitable al llegar a este se sorprendió un poco de encontrar la morada vacía, casi había pensado que la muchacha estaría escondiéndose en algún lugar para tenderle una emboscada hasta que viendo a su celular había caído en cuenta de que ese día su compañera tenia entrenamiento de Tennis y después por la tarde iría seguramente con Hack al Kakugyo-ryu, aquella rama del Karate que habían estudiado juntos por un tiempo durante su adolescencia pero que Sabo había dejado de lado cuando entrase a trabajar en forma.

De manera cansada se desplomo en el sillón de la sala cerrando los ojos por un segundo, quizá en verdad no le iría tan mal descansar por unos minutos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los ruidos en la cocina habían hecho que el rubio se despertase, al abrir los ojos lo primero que había notado había sido la penumbra de la habitación, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana más cercana se dio cuenta que el horizonte ya tenía un color azul añil bastante obscuro manchado con un leve toque de naranja cada vez más pálido, el día estaba llegando a su fin y los ruidos en la cocina solo podían significar una cosa, de inmediato su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse mientras lentamente se incorporaba en el sillón.

-Oh, lo siento ¿Necesito darte tiempo para que te escondas?- escucho la voz un poco fría de la mujer a la que más temía en el mundo que con un plato en la mano se había dirigido a paso tranquilo hasta su lado, sentándose en el sillón cómodamente antes de pasarle un plato con varios emparedados.

Sabo observo aquel plato por unos momentos, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, trago en seco y se relamió los labios de forma casi nerviosa hasta escuchar a la castaña suspirar.- No están envenenados Sabo.- el aludido volteo a verla por unos instantes y asintió antes de comenzar a comer lentamente, hasta el momento realmente no había notado que tanta hambre tenía, los emparedados de jamón con queso amarillo y sin mostaza estaban cortados a manera triangular y sin orilla, casi parecían comprados en alguna tienda de autoservicio pero el rubio sabía que eran hechos a mano, tras el primer bocado había engullido los siguientes como si fuera el primer alimento que comía en días, relamiéndose los dedos cuando terminara de devorar aquella comida hecha a su medida, con todos sus gustos y disgustos respetados a la perfección mientras la muchacha esperaba pacientemente a que terminase de comer, con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas infladas pues a pesar de su enojo era más la preocupación que sentía por su amigo en aquel instante, no era normal que el ojiazul le evitara de manera tan metódica como lo había hecho aquellos últimos días, era más que obvio para la muchacha que algo iba lo suficientemente mal para que tratase de ocultárselo.- Sabo…-

El aludido había enderezado la posición como impulsado por un resorte, mirando a la chica con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa - ¿S-sí..?- tartamudeó jugueteando con sus pulgares entre ellos mientras intentaba no pensar en ninguna idea demasiado ridícula como saltar por la ventana o algo parecido.

La castaña comenzando a impacientarse por la actitud del contrario cuando en ningún momento le había hecho nada malo aunque el otro bien se lo mereciera había tenido que recurrir a tomar ambas mejillas del chico y estirarlas hasta que este comenzara a quejarse sonoramente.-¡Ah!¡No!¡Ya Koala!- dijo con algo de dificultad, sobando sus mejillas cuando por fin quedasen libres, ahora bastante sonrosadas por los pellizcos que la muchacha diera a sus cachetes.- ¡Lo siento! ¿Ok?- se disculpó sobando sus mejillas y mirando a la chica entre molesto y encaprichado, no quería ser regañado aunque sabía por completo que lo merecía.

-Realmente eres un caso imposible Sabo, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-

-En verdad lo lamento.- Murmuro el chico un poco más bajo y preocupado, haciendo que la castaña soltase un suave suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sabo? No me habías evitado así desde…- intento hacer memoria pero de alguna manera no lograba recordar una ocasión anterior, en realidad la mayoría de sus discusiones consistían en cosas intrascendentales como quien se había comido el ultimo flan del refrigerador o el último paquete de galletas en la alacena.-Bueno, el punto es que no es algo normal.- dijo la chica sentada en el sillón con ambos pies sobre este de manera que sus rodillas quedaban apegadas a su propio pecho y sus manos sobre estas, su cabeza ladeada en espera de una respuesta.

-Yo…- Sabo observo a su mejor amiga por un largo rato, se preguntaba a veces si de haber tenido a alguien como ella cuando más joven las cosas no habrían resultado un poco diferentes.- No sé bien como decirlo.- dijo bajando la mirada al plato vacío, dejando aquel sobre la mesita de centro mientras intentaba buscar una explicación a su propio comportamiento de esos días.- Supongo que pensé que si simplemente lo ignoraba las cosas se arreglarían por si mismas.-

-Ese día que me pediste que te recogiera…-

El rubio sonrió, no había forma de despistar a su amiga, probablemente le conociera incluso mejor de lo que se conocía el mismo.- Luffy está engañándome.- No había necesitado voltear para saber la cara que había puesto la chica, si bien no era ajena al mundo real siempre solía creer lo mejor de la gente como regla inicial por lo que le sorprendía un poco lo que Sabo acababa de confesarle, más aun por ser la primera vez que tenía conocimiento de aquello ¿no estaban a punto de casarse?

-P-pero… ¿Luffy? ¿Él sabe que lo sabes? ¿Y la boda? ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-No es algo nuevo. Lo supe desde siempre pero no había pensado que tuviera tanta importancia hasta ahora… o quizá sí, pero podía ignorarlo de alguna manera pensando que lo dejaría en cuanto estuviéramos casados pero ¿Y si no es así?- La sorpresa de la chica no había hecho más que aumentar, la sonrisa del rubio tornándose un tanto nostálgica, de alguna manera el no ser el único que supiera de la situación le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.- Y pienso continuar con la boda, no voy a dejar las cosas así como así.-

Koala se había quedado callada por un momento, simplemente no se creía lo que estaba escuchando, si ella hubiera sido a la que estuvieran engañando no se habría quedado tan tranquila y mucho menos hubiera seguido saliendo con aquella persona, claro que estaba segura que su querida Robín nunca la traicionaría pero eso era un tema completamente aparte, aunque también estaba aquel otro pequeño detalle.- Sachan, ¿En verdad te gusta tanto el tipo?-

La pregunta más aquel apodo un poco infantil había hecho que Sabo se sonrojase bastante, asintiendo sin voltear a ver a la joven o solo se sonrojaría aún más.- Creo que no solo me gusta…- Confeso un tanto más bajo de lo necesario pero con completa convicción.

-Entonces supongo que no queda más que dar lo mejor de ti ¿No?-

El chico levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la castaña que le veían con preocupación y aliento en mismas cantidades, sin poder evitarlo sonrió ligeramente.

-Uhn, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti Kochii?-

La castaña rio un poco por ese mote cariñoso, sabía que su amigo no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente a pesar de sus inseguridades. -¿Aun tienes miedo de que vean tus cicatrices?-

-umm… quizá, aunque no es eso lo que me preocupa de momento.-

Koala parpadeo un par de veces, honestamente curiosa.- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Creo que necesitaré un vestido.- dijo a manera de broma mientras se hundía ligeramente en el sillón antes de explicarle a la chica su otro predicamento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ace se había quedado viendo al celular por un buen rato, había pasado varios días contemplando sus alternativas cuidadosamente antes de tomar la decisión que había alcanzado, entre sus sentimientos y aquella invitación que desde la mesita de centro se mofaba de él vistosamente no estaba muy seguro exactamente qué hacer, la hermosa caligrafía en tinta dorada destello con suavidad mientras el moreno le tomo de la mesa con su mano libre, leyendo los nombres de "Monkey D. Luffy y Sabo" varias veces, pasando su pulgar por el relieve de aquella caligrafía mientras con su otra mano marcaba por fin aquel número que había estado contemplando llamar durante casi toda la semana.

El teléfono había sido contestado con prematura prontitud, como si la persona recibiendo aquella llamada la hubiera estado esperando durante un largo tiempo.- ¿Sabes? Creo que aceptare tu propuesta después de todo.- comento el pecoso de manera absorta y casi distraída, dejando la invitación caer de su mano a la mesa nuevamente, ni siquiera se había molestado en abrir el sobre, aquella había sido una cruel burla por parte del pequeño monito ¿Había sido aquello alguna forma de mostrarle su lugar? Si era así había funcionado de maravilla.

-Me alegra que lo hallas reconsiderado.- La voz de Trafalgar al otro lado del auricular sonaba perfectamente satisfecha eh irónica, era verdad que seguramente se alegraba, sin despedirse siquiera Ace colgó la llamada la lanzo el celular al sillón entre molesto y desesperado. No podía creer su propia estupidez, de verdad que no podía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Se que fue un poco corto, lo siento pero digamos que abarca lo que tiene que abarcar, como siempre muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son bienvenidos 3 y aunque no estoy segura cuando será la siguiente actualización de nuevo agradezco su paciencia.

Todo mi amor para el gato 3


	13. Chapter 13

No sé si valla a estar actualizando de a una historia a la vez por que como no sé cuánto me tarde en escribir cada capítulo la verdad no estoy muy segura de las cosas… de cualquier forma y de momento aquí está el siguiente de esta historia, supongo que iré actualizando a como salga… lo que si es que no planeo abandonar o apresurar ninguna historia en específico (eventualmente terminare todas, lo prometo), todo ira saliendo conforme tenga que salir.

Gatito del pan, te amo, ya lo sabes, eres lo más precioso de todo el mundo 3

* * *

Trece

* * *

¿Qué era lo que había tenido en la cabeza?

Luffy más de una vez actuaba por impulso, sin pensar realmente las cosas, dejando que las situaciones fluyeran y buscando respuestas simplistas a problemas aparentemente complejos, y a decir verdad regularmente le funcionaba y si no funcionaba ahí estaban sus compañeros y amigos para hacerle ver su error y ayudarlo a salir de cualquier situación en la que se hubiera metido, Si bien había crecido mayormente solo también había desarrollado una increíble habilidad para hacer amistad con cualquier persona que conociera por ese mismo motivo, desde el ama de llaves hasta los socios que su padre en alguna rara ocasión llevase a cenar todos le decían lo "simpático" que era, entrometido, ruidoso y travieso no dudaba en participar de la conversación independientemente de que supiera de que trataba está o no, aquello nunca le había traído otras consecuencia que no fuera más amigos o un buen golpe… o ambas.

La mirada en el rostro del pecoso tras la imprudencia que había cometido sin embargo había sido más dolorosa que cualquier golpe.

No lo había pensado, era la verdad, pero la verdad no sirve de bálsamo para el dolor, por primera vez desde que iniciara con todo ese asunto de la boda se había replanteado su decisión, la invitación obviamente no estaba destinada para el pecoso pero cuando aquel la viera le había dicho lo contrario en un impulso de idiotez que de alguna manera no había podido evitar.

Aun después de follar el otro no le había dedicado palabra alguna. Casi había sentido que tuviera en su cama a un simple muñeco y por muy morbosa que resultase esa idea Luffy había estado casi seguro que el mayor había fingido simplemente el quedarse dormido, no había pasado esa noche en el pequeño apartamento y tampoco había regresado a aquel al día siguiente y ahora que solo faltaban dos días para la esperada ceremonia no hacía más que pensar en aquel, incluso el asunto de la vestimenta de su prometido había dejado de importarle por completo.

Era demasiado tarde ahora ¿No?

¿O era solo una excusa para no aceptar lo que sentía por el moreno?

A pesar de la "experiencia" que poseía en la cama el terreno de los sentimientos era una cosa completamente nueva para él, Sabo era la primera persona que le había dicho que lo amaba y sabía que Ace le gustaba tanto como en su momento le había gustado Law pero ¿Era amor? ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera uno cuando estaba enamorado? ¿Lo sabría una vez que lo hubiera hecho con Sabo? O quizá lo sabía ya.

Le había dado una maldita invitación para su boda a quien a todas luces fuera su amante ¿En qué jodidos estaba pensando?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Estás seguro que funcionara?- Escapar desde un inicio le había parecido imposible, no era que su puerta estuviera cerrada con llave o que pensara no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no poder enfrentarse a la seguridad de la familia Doquixote, ni siquiera era tanto su miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle a su familia, si bien no confiaba en Doflamingo la deuda con aquel hombre había sido saldada y a quien debía "temer" en todo caso sería al chico del que era propiedad y no pensaba que aquel fuera a hacerle algún daño a Dadan y mucho menos aun a Rouge, el problema más bien era el maldito dispositivo de rastreo cortesía de la seguridad de aquella estúpida organización de mierda, el collar que no se le había permitido quitarse desde su compra constaba de un complejo mecanismo de rastreo imposible de deshabilitar o retirar más que por medio de una llave especial, hubiera sido más sencillo pues cortarse la cabeza que quitarse aquel collar.

-Claro que funcionara.- Le aseguro el fideo con ojeras, Ace no confiaba aun en aquel sujeto pero no tenía otra opción, la llave que este le había dado era su única esperanza, no pensaba por supuesto que se le estuviera dando esa ayuda desinteresadamente pero confiaba que con su ausencia sería suficiente para satisfacer los intereses de aquel otro moreno, después de todo era más que obvio que Law seguía de alguna forma enamorado de Luffy, independientemente de lo que aquel dijera.- Ya te eh dicho que Eustass te recogerá en el callejón de atrás el Sábado.-

-Es el día de…-

-Es el día en que te será más fácil escapar.- interrumpió el ojigris, estaba bien consiente de que era el día de la boda del monito y por tanto también el día en el que la seguridad estaría mucho más ligera, el mismo Doflamingo estaría asistiendo a la ceremonia después de todo, mera formalidad a los muchos años de "relación" entre el CEO de la compañía de moda y el pajarraco.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.- Afirmo el pecoso, aunque eso significaba que debería esperar aún unos cuantos días para escapar, no sabía si lo soportaría del todo pero por el bien de su sano juicio no debía dar marcha atrás.- ¿Y quién jodidos es Eublah como se diga?-

-No te preocupes, él sabrá quién eres.-

Aquello no le había dado buena espina a Ace pero no había marcha atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabo nunca se había sentido más incómodo en su vida, no estaba muy seguro como habían pasado de pedir ayuda a su mejor amiga para que le ayudase con su vestuario para el día de la boda a prácticamente inmiscuir a media plantilla corporativa en aquella operación, era como si cada que dieran un paso se hallaran con alguien que quería ayudar y curiosamente hasta los más allegados al monito de entre los dispuestos a prestar ayuda parecían perfectamente contentos de mantener el secreto, Robín, Iva, Sanji, Bunny Joe, media plantilla de diseñadores y alguno que otro ayudante iban y venían en un embrollo de telas, adornos, accesorios, cintas y botones, entrando y saliendo, haciendo que se pusiera una cosa mientras se quitaba otra, midiendo su pecho, piernas, cintura, hombros, la circunferencia de sus cuello y hasta la de los muslos.

-Koala… recuérdame de nuevo como se enteró toda esta gente…- Masculló Sabo mientras le hacían mantener los brazos bien abiertos a la altura del pecho para tomar aún más medidas, su idea inicial había sido ir al centro comercial con la castaña y que esta le ayudase a escoger un traje nuevo, nada de sastres, nada de diseñadores, quizá algo de marca pero nada demasiado ostentoso.

-Oh pues veras, Robinpon hablo con Bunny Joe que hablo con un amigo que era amigo de Ivachan que no podía dejar de ayudar y siendo que su asesor de imagen personal Inazuma es de los mejores no estaba de más preguntar, pero Inazuu dijo que necesitaba algunos de sus colaboradores con él y como no había espacio—

-Ya, ya, ya entendí.- dijo el rubio aunque realmente no entendía la necesidad de aquello pero parecía que su compañera de departamento no entendía las preguntas retoricas o solo pretendía no entenderlas con tal de fastidiarle más, y es que si bien se lo tenía merecido no quería decir que lo disfrutara específicamente, pero bien, solo faltaban un par de días para el gran acontecimiento, realmente solo necesitaba esperar un poco más…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Así que mañana es tu gran día.- La voz de aquel chico tatuado al que Luffy jamás pensó volver a tener en su cama le acompaño hasta la ducha donde había abierto las llaves sin molestarse en contestar, había pensado que una noche liberando tensiones sería lo mejor antes del esperado acontecimiento pero se había equivocado por completo, ahí en esa cama no había hecho más que acentuar la necesidad que tenía por alguien más… si, había extrañado el cuerpo del pecoso en todo momento ¿Le sucedería lo mismo en su noche de bodas? No estaba demasiado seguro de querer descubrirlo en verdad.

La única razón por la que no había ido a ver a Ace era que temía que este aun siguiera resentido después del incidente de la invitación, ni siquiera él era tan inconsciente para no saber que había hecho algo que no debía.

Los delgados brazos del más alto le tomaron desde la espalda con suavidad, abrazándosele de manera que le parecía casi tierna, con uno de sus dedos trazo los tatuajes de aquel moreno a quien en otro tiempo había apreciado más que a nadie en el mundo, recordaba aun esa sensación de irremediable atracción, el frenesí de querer verle en todo momento y la dulzura de compartir una noche entera en un cuarto de renta a pesar de que no había necesidad de hacerlo, había sido una lástima que todas esas sensaciones no durasen más de unas semanas, recorriendo hasta la muñeca del ojigris tomo aquella antes de darse la vuelta atrayéndole de un tirón bajo el chorro de agua caliente para besarle de manera casi hambrienta, abrazándole por la cintura con poca delicadeza y encajando los dedos en la cadera del tatuado, quizá ya no hubiera sentimientos turbios para con aquel chico pero Trafalgar Law seguía incendiando sus pasiones de la misma manera que cuando solo tuviera escasos quince años.

-Luffy…- El estudiado jadeo parecía casi natural, aquello había hecho sonreír al menor que sin demasiadas dificultades deslizaras sus manos por el cuerpo de su amante de oración hasta sus muslos, rodeando aquellos con cada mano para cargarle en brazos con cada pierna del más alto al lado de su pecho, empotrándole contra la pared de mosaico, causando que el otro se arquease al contacto con la fría superficie y gimoteara suavemente, el monito ya estaba a tono de nuevo y el interior del contrario aún estaba húmedo con su esencia, la punta de su miembro como por inercia había chocado en esa suave entrada, deslizándose apenas empujase un poco para empalarle por completo mientras Law le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos, ahogando sus gemidos en un demandante beso que el menor correspondía con completo frenesí, compitiendo por el control de este como siempre había competido por todo en su vida aunque a ojos del tatuado no hubiera competencia alguna.

Luffy era uno de los pocos a los que se permitía besar y con quien disfrutaba hacerlo.

Luffy era el único con el privilegio de correrse dentro de él.

En esa posición el miembro de su amante chocaba cada vez en lo más hondo de su cuerpo, con eso y la mera fricción de su propia hombría contra el abdomen del más bajo Law había tenido suficiente para empalmarse de nuevo a su vez y cuando el más joven comenzara a estimularle apenas un poco no había soportado más de unos minutos antes de correrse en su mano.

Lo malo de hacerlo en la ducha era que entre tanta humedad no podía notar cuando el otro se derramase por completo en su interior llenándolo con esa caliente semilla que tanto le gustaba sentir.

-Fuiste tan delicioso como siempre…- El menor bien podría haber dicho "gracias por tus servicios" y darle una puñalada en el corazón y Law habría seguido sonriendo para él.

-No tanto como tu Mugiwara-ya.—Susurró sintiendo como el menor salía lentamente de su interior, dejándole en pie para comenzar a limpiar su cuerpo de una buena vez, mañana era el "gran" día de aquel chico, claro que no le gustaba la idea pero si solo podía deshacerse de una de las dos molestias que habían irrumpido en su vida estaba seguro que Luffy volvería a él como siempre después de incursionar con alguien nuevo y desilusionarse amargamente, esos chicos no eran más que juguetes de ocasión, aun en calidad de amante él se aseguraría de ser mucho más importante para el monito que cualquier rubio idiota y, obviamente, mucho más que cierto juguete nuevo lleno de estúpidas pecas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las maletas estaban listas desde el mediodía, la llave electrónica que el tatuado le había hecho llegar a Ace la llevaba en su bolsillo sin atreverse a probarla, en cuanto desactivara el collar en algún lugar sonaría una alarma y para ese entonces debía estar lejos de ahí… mañana era el gran dia, por una vez deseaba que uno de sus malditos ataques de narcolepsia se hiciera presente en lugar de ese maldito insomnio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabo no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar, para cuando había reaccionado ya había tomado las llaves del auto de Koala y manejado hasta aquel edificio apartamental, aparcado en el estacionamiento miraba hacia la ventana del piso en el que sabía que estaba encerrada aquella persona que seguramente ni siquiera sabía estarle quitado el sueño antes de su "gran" día, recostándose sobre el volante contemplo aquel lugar donde la luz no parecía querer extinguirse, el auto de Luffy no se encontraba en aquel lugar, sabía a ciencia cierta que el monito no estaba ahí, no había recibido mensajes molestos tampoco en todo lo que iba del día pero aun así algo le había atraído ahí… cuando por fin la luz de aquel apartamento se extinguió el rubio soltó un pesado suspiro, como si hubiera estado esperando aquello toda la noche.

El rubio echó a andar el auto al instante, realmente necesitaba dormir al menos un poco, no entendía que había ido a a hacer ahí en verdad. —Tú no tienes la culpa de nada ¿cierto?- ¿Cómo podía odiar a quien no conocía siquiera?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su tiempo 3 espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo, vamos llegando a aproximadamente mitad de historia, muchas gracias por aguantarme hasta aquí y los comentarios como siempre son muy bien recibidos, todos ellos, hasta los tomatazos (¿)

Gatito gordo intentare actualizar una de las que si te gustan ahora, te amo 3


	14. Chapter 14

Hola!

Después de algún tiempo vuelvo a actualizar esta historia… como mencione antes no la abandono, solo puede que tarde en actualizar, gracias por la paciencia 3

Amor y muchos besos para el gato, que siempre será el amor de mi vida

* * *

Catorce

La ceremonia perfecta.

Así era como habían decidido llamarla los medios, en la pequeña televisión de la sala se mostraban las brillantes y alegras imágenes mientras el pecoso alistaba su maleta, quizá debía haberla dejado como estaba el día anterior pero al encender la TV para matar el aburrimiento la necesidad de moverse y hacer algo le había hecho deshacerla.

La cadena de televisión encargada de cubrir el evento mostraba las imágenes del templo, la recepción y los jardines en los que dentro de una hora y media tendrían lugar la ceremonia tradicional, el registro civil y la fiesta, así como la sesión de fotografías planeadas para aquel día, ya era la tercera vez que Ace pausaba sus tareas, tomaba el control remoto y colocaba su pulgar sobre el botón rojo de apagado sin llegar a presionarlo, después lo paseaba por las teclas lentamente como acariciando aquel aparato hasta llegar a las pequeñas flechitas para cambiar los canales pero sucedía lo mismo, algo dentro suyo le impedía cambiar de canal tampoco y entre molesto y frustrado acababa botando aquel aparatejo al sillón antes de ir a la que durante aquellos días había sido su habitación para rebuscar entre los cajones y el armario que se llevaría consigo.

Había hecho y deshecho la maleta ya tres veces también, nada de lo que estaba en ella era suyo, seguramente no debía llevárselo pero tampoco quería dejarlo, exasperado se sentó al borde de la cama matrimonial arrugando su superficie del edredón mientras dejaba caer su cabeza entre sus propias manos de manera desesperada, soltando un pesado suspiro, se suponía que debiera estar feliz de largarse de aquel lugar pero en vez de eso solo se hallaba cada segundo más confundido.

Sentía unas ganas tremendas de desbaratar el cuarto por completo antes de marcharse y que Luffy viera el desastre que había causado antes de irse, que quizá le llamasen en medio de su maldita ceremonia para decirle que debía pagar por los daños a la habitación, pero eso no sucedería.

Sentía también ganas de que un ataque de narcolepsia le asaltase y quedarse ahí hasta quien sabe cuándo.

–En los días anteriores Luffy y Sabo…– ese nombre… ese nombre le había llegado desde la sala y como en un acto reflejo se había puesto en pie para asomarse por el marco de la puerta en un intento de conocer el rostro de la novia, sin suerte alguna, no prestando verdadera atención al resto del comentario del televisor, para cuando se acercase lo suficiente ya habían pasado a otro tema, era frustrante y quizá era ese el mismo motivo por el que no se decidía a irse, algo dentro le hacía fruncir los labios con la desagradable incertidumbre de estarse perdiendo de algo demasiado obvio, camino a pasos pesados y ruidosos hasta el sillón tomando el control remoto una vez más y de manera mucho más decidida que las anteriores pico de una buena vez el botón de "mute" silenciando por completo cualquier molesto ruido de ese aparato justo cuando salía un chico rubio y bastante atractivo a escena, se quedó viendo el cabello quebrado y los ojos azul obscuro del muchacho unos instantes, aquella quemadura en su ojo izquierdo de alguna forma le hacían bastante llamativo, de manera vaga se preguntó si sería aquel tal Sanji del que Luffy le había hablado en alguna ocasión, el que hacia buen par con el peliverde falto de orientación, aunque el chico en cuestión no parecía un fumador muy asiduo.

Con un poco más de calma coloco el control remoto sobre la mesita de centro antes de notar que se había quedado viendo al sujeto quizá demasiado, desviando la mirada hacia la habitación como si la televisión pudiera culparlo de algo regreso a paso más lento a esta, analizando cada parte de la pieza, palmo por palmo, ¿Por qué quería esa ropa que no era suya? ¿O el móvil? ¿O los zapatos y demás regalos que el más joven poco a poco le había ido haciendo? No había día en que Luffy llegase con las manos vacías aunque por lo general llegase con comida, cuando se enteró de que en la habitación no había reproductor de DVD's habían salido a comprar uno aquel mismo día, la última vez que le viera antes de la situación con la invitación le había prometido que le llevaría alguna consola de juegos para que se entretuviera, aunque honestamente parecía que el menor estuviera más emocionado de jugar juntos que de darle aquel "regalo" en sí, era curioso recordar esos estúpidos sucesos que en nada debían haberle importado.

Rascándose la cabeza Ace regreso a la sala, tumbándose en el sillón subió los pies a la mesa de centro y se cruzó de brazos mientras continuaba mirando la televisión sin sonido, esperando a que su móvil sonase para indicarle que era hora de irse se encontró a sí mismo, de alguna forma, deseando que volviera a salir aquel chico que había logrado captar su atención y relajarle de alguna manera.

Quizá si se iba con su rostro en la mente en lugar del de Luffy las cosas serían más sencillas.

No era difícil dejar a un extraño.

.

.

.

.

.

El día había sido atareado desde temprano, desvelarse definitivamente no había sido una buena idea y es que coordinar los tres tiempos de la fiesta no era tarea sencilla, ni siquiera con un equipo de primero como el que Luffy tenía a su disposición.

Había regresado a su propio apartamento alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, no convenía que la prensa le viera salir de un motel por la mañana pero a esa hora bien podía excusarse en la inexistente despedida de soltero, no había preguntado a Sabo si tendría una pero por su parte estaba lo suficientemente atareado para no pedir una, no lo había dicho aun pero planeaba que tras las aburridas ceremonias la fiesta durase mínimo dos días.

Había pagado extra para hacer la ceremonia tradicional especialmente corta, después de todo está solo estaba destinada a satisfacer a su padre y en el registro civil solo era cuestión de firmar y hacer las fotografías pertinentes, aquello le emocionaba un poco pues sería su amigo Ussop el encargado de realizarlas y no podía pensar en alguien mejor para ello, aun así no planeaba demorar demasiado en esa actividad, de ahí la recepción, ahí empezaría lo bueno, el banquete de tres tiempos no era mas que el inicio, la música ya estaba contratada para las siguientes 24 horas, no solo Soul King y Duval "el hermoso" serian parte del entretenimiento, el mismo café de las sirenas se encargaría de la barra de postres y el pastel de bodas y después de la media noche llegaría el buffet sin fondo del carne, carne de todo tipo y de todas partes del mundo ¿Por qué después de media noche? Bueno, planeaba para ese entonces haber bailado y jugado lo suficiente para que se bajase la comida consumida durante el banquete de apertura patrocinado por el restaurante del tío de Sanji, seria toda una ocasión.

.

.

.

.

.

–¿Sabo? ¿A dónde vas?– Keimi se había topado con el rubio cuando aquel iba de salida de la habitación donde ella y Pappug se hacían cargo de los últimos detalles de su atuendo ¿Qué sucedía ahí?

–Necesito aire… yo… volveré en un segundo…–

No estaba bien, que la persona que iba a casarse súbitamente decidiera "salir a tomar aire" no estaba bien, se suponía que saliera en 5 minutos, y aparte de había arrancado el velo que tan cuidadosamente habían colocado sobre el sombrero de copa con las flores blancas y rojas… que desastre, Luffy seguramente no estaría feliz.

.

.

.

.

Aparcarse entre todos los medios con un camión de carga gigantesco de "El rey de la chatarra" no era precisamente lo que Ace consideraba discreto… en realidad ni siquiera había dicho enserio lo de ir ahí en primer lugar, que ese pelirrojo enloquecido se tomase en serio su propuesta de colarse a la fiesta de Monkey D. Luffy cuando le mostrase la invitación que había terminado por ser su único equipaje probablemente no estaba en los planes de nadie, ni siquiera en los de Trafalgar, estaba seguro ¿A qué clase de gente conocía ese sujeto?

.

.

.

De tantos lugares y sitios habían tenido que conocerse en aquel…

Ace y Sabo se encontraron frente a frente en aquella puerta, sin saber quién era el otro se sonrieron de manera amable y discreta.

Y como en los cuentos el tiempo pareció desaparecer súbitamente en el silencio.

.

.

.

El primero en desaparecer el encanto había sido el rubio.

–Llegas tarde. – esas palabras eran verdad en más formas de las que cualquiera de los dos podría imaginar algún día aunque en ese momento quizá no lo supieran.

El chico rubio al que Ace había visto en el televisor aquella mañana era mucho más arrebatador en persona, la TV en definitiva no le hacía justicia, escuchar su voz también le había dejado medio atontado por unos instantes, era un poco más gruesa de lo que había imaginado pero no dejaba de ser bastante agradable y los ojos que en un principio creyó un azul obscuro y turbio habían resultado de un índigo profundo con leves destellos liliáceos, bastante atrayentes, encima aquel atuendo formal y el sombrero de copa le sentaban tan bien como los guantes con los que sostenía aquella puerta lateral por la que Ace había estado a punto de entrar.

–No fue mi intención. – Se disculpó el pecoso con una ligera sonrisa a pesar de que el rubio no le había reprendido en realidad, no podía ser que lo estuvieran regañando con una sonrisa tan esplendida y bonita como la que estaba luciendo en aquel momento. – ¿Tan aburrida es que has tenido que salir a fumar? –

Sabo miro al moreno por unos segundos tras ese comentario, él no fumaba, seguro que el moreno le confundía con alguien más, soltando una suave risa se abstuvo de corregirle en realidad. – No exactamente… – no reconocía a aquel chico moreno ¿Un amigo de Luffy al que no había sido presentado aún? era atractivo hasta para él que no solía fijarse mucho en eso ¿Un modelo nuevo quizá? debía admitir que incluso esos diminutos puntitos cafés que poblaban sus mejillas y parte de su cuello por lo que podía observar resultaban bastante llamativos. – ¿Vas a entrar? – invitó con una suave sonrisa haciendo ademan de entrar de nuevo, quizá no sería tan malo regresar si iba acompañado, de alguna forma ese rostro ameno y anguloso le había hecho sentir súbitamente tranquilo, como si en esos ojos negros como el cielo nocturno sus nervios simplemente hubieran decidido perderse.

–No, pero te veré en la fiesta. – Prometió Ace antes de regresar por donde había venido.

Sabo le observo a la distancia antes de meterse por la misma puerta por la que había pretendido salir, en definitiva aquel pecoso era una persona interesante, disfrutaría verle cuando todo eso acabara.

.

.

.

Ace regreso donde el pelirrojo medio dormido esperaba en el asiento del conductor con los pies en el volante y una gorra obscura sobre su rostro.

–Pensé que tardarías más en detener la boda. – dijo Kidd acomodándose en el asiento y con esa sonrisa macabra que la falta de cejas provocaba que tuviera con cualquier sonrisa realmente.

–Tsk, ¿Quién dijo que la detendría? – No había sido el plan, solo quería ver a "Sabo" pero ahora no había hecho ni siquiera eso, quizá era mejor no saber quién era después de todo.

–Por tu rostro de cachorro a medio morir pensé que entrarías por lo grande y saldrías con la novia cargando mientras un idiota furioso te perseguía... –Ace no estaba seguro si el pelirrojo decía la verdad o bromeaba. – Ya hasta estaba listo para una emocionante persecución. – le escucho decir, viendo como colocaba sus manos en el volante y jugueteaba con él como imaginando un verdadera escena de película de acción, arrollando y mandando a volar a los pocos miembros de la prensa que quedaban tras esa entrada "espectacular" que había hecho Kidd con su tráiler.

–Eso ya no importa, pero quizá vallamos a la fiesta después de todo. –

Aún tenía una invitación, técnicamente no sería colarse.

.

.

.

.

Sabo regreso a la habitación donde había dejado aquel estúpido velo, no planeaba escapar, desde el inicio no pensaba siquiera ir más lejos del jardín de aquel edificio, solo necesitaba unos minutos en calma, el rostro molesto de Pappug le había recibido junto a la cara preocupada de Keimi pero les había ignorado, quitando el sombrero de copa de su cabeza lo había colocado en una pequeña mesita junto al ridículo velo que le habían dicho que usaría, ante la mirada aterrada del diseñador se había encargado de hacer trizas aquella tela semitransparente, arrancando de ella las flores frescas que hacían juego a la que usaba en la solapa de su traje, con más cuidado había ido colocando y entretejiendo aquellas flores en la cinta azul obscuro antes de ponerse de nuevo el sombrero, con una de sus manos enguantadas tomando los girones de tul y dándoselos a la muchacha de cabellos verde claro le había indicado como amarrarlos a su antebrazo izquierdo por encima del traje, de manera que cuando saliera por la puerta que le dirigía a la capilla donde esperaban los invitados aquel le siguiera cual estela de avión de combate.

Algo más que un simple cambio se había producido en cuestión de segundos, como la teoría del efecto mariposa ese no era el día más feliz de su vida, probablemente era el primero.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Solo quiero mencionar que apenas me la creo que han pasado 14 capítulos y aun no le eh dado sexo a Sabo… creo que algo anda mal conmigo en esta historia (?) XD ok no, pero me causo risa.

Muchas gracias por leer y saben que los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos

Por cierto creo prudente mencionar que puede que esta historia incluya mpreg en el futuro… creo que olvide ponerlo en advertencias al principio, debo revisar jaja.


	15. Chapter 15

Quince

* * *

Los quince minutos de retraso de Sabo le habían parecido eternos.

Si Luffy alguna vez había estado inseguro de algo en su vida había sido en aquella ocasión; Con su traje sastre gris obscuro, chaleco a rayas y corbata bien anudada estaba más listo para la ocasión que cualquiera en la habitación, más listo claro está que el rubio que no había aparecido por la puerta cuando la música del órgano comenzara a sonar.

La familia del rubio, sentada en primera fila del lado de "la novia" parecía regodearse ante la situación, se les había dejado por completo al margen de la ceremonia y su invitación había sido mandada únicamente como cortesía con la plena esperanza de que no aparecieran.

Dragón seria quien entregaría a Sabo, no iba haber discusión al respecto.

Una pequeñita encargada de las flores se había acercado a susurrarle al oído que uno de sus amigos había visto a Sabo por los pasillos que daban al jardín de la iglesia ¿Qué exactamente quería decir aquello? Dudaba que Mansherry estuviera mintiendo, ¿Se habría acobardado Sabo? Una leve molestia se había hecho presente en el moreno, bien podría habérselo dicho el día anterior en lugar de dejarle plantado ahí.

Había estado a punto de irle a buscar al jardín él mismo cuando la puerta principal se abriera revelando a su ya casi esposo de pie en el umbral.

Debía admitir que la espera había valido la pena, por unos instantes había pensado que se encontraba en una de las pasarelas organizadas por la compañía, entre el dramatismo de aquel atraso y la tenue luz de la media tarde colándose por los ventanales de colores de la iglesia el color del traje del rubio en la parte más obscura de la iglesia parecía casi negro aunque era el mismo tono de gris que el propio, los acentos en azul resaltando apenas por los brillos satinados mientras las flores que adornaban el sombrero de copa tomaban matices grisáceos y azulados, la leve sombra que el ala del sombrero causaba en el rostro del rubio hacia qué fuera poco discernible la expresión de su rostro fuera de la misteriosa sonrisa derivada de las sombras.

Le vio tomar el brazo de su padre antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al altar, con cada paso el corte de aquel saco más tipo gabardina que saco tradicional hacia ondear ligeramente la modificación en su parte trasera que en capas de tela ondulada hacía las veces de cola de novia de manera muy similar a las usadas durante la época victoriana, el tul atado en su brazo izquierdo sin embargo raído y mal cortado hacia un contraste modernista bastante interesante, por lo demás el traje era bastante normal, los mocasines negros eran casi idénticos a los suyos y bajo el chaleco que el rubio a diferencia suya usaba de corte completo hasta rosar con los muslos había una camisa blanca almidonada que en lugar de estar ajustada con corbata lucía un sencillo listón color azul marino a juego con la franja en el sombrero de copa negro.

—Lamento la demora.—Le escucho susurrar al llegar a su lado mientras música cesaba y comenzaba la sencilla ceremonia, simplemente asintió restándole importancia, tomando la mano Sabo de manera gentil para subir juntos los últimos escalones hasta quedar posicionados sobre el podio de oración, justo al final de aquella alfombra roja que ahora adornada por las flores blancas que Manserry había ido regando daban la impresión de espuma sobre el mar del atardecer.

Cuando las aburridas palabras del sacerdote habían comenzado a fluir el monito había tenido que robar más de una mirada furtiva a la persona con la que estaba uniendo su vida para no caer dormido, en realidad había estado incluso cabeceando hasta escuchar que podía ponerse en pie para decir sus votos, Leo, un chiquillo bastante simpático que siempre peleaba con la adorable Mansherry se había acercado con un cojín blanco sobre el que descansaban las sortijas de matrimonio que hasta el momento su padrino de bodas, Zoro, había guardado para él, bajo la vigilancia claro de otro de sus amigos en caso de que olvidara donde los había puesto.

Luffy tomo del cojincillo aquella pequeña alianza de oro blanco escarchado, el escarchado le había agradado por recordarle a una constelación rebosante de estrellas y aunque quizá no lo pensara más allá de la simpleza de su estética agradable sentía que había sido la elección indicada. — Con este anillo juro mi lazo eterno a ti, Sabo, para dar de mi todo para protegerte, cuidarte y procurarte en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte nos separé. ¿Aceptas este compromiso? —

La mirada resoluta y la sonrisa amplia mientras esperaba con el corazón casi desbocado a que el otro abriera la boca solo parecía ponerle aún más nervioso de lo que ya había estado antes de que llegara, aun podía arrepentirse, hasta que hablara aun podía arrepentirse.—Acepto. —

Un peso enorme se desvaneció de los hombros de Luffy, por fin colocando el anillo en el dedo de su ahora esposo sonrió de manera tan esplendorosa y tierna que incluso había logrado hacer que el rubio sintiera su pulso acelerarse.—Con este anillo te tomo por compañero y esposo.—

Apenas pudiera sentir la sortija en su dedo anular el rubio había alzado su mano, acercándola hasta sus labios para besarla con suma devoción antes de tomar la gemela de aquel cojincillo, tomando la mano de su casi esposo.— Con este anillo símbolo de amor interminable juro mi fidelidad y entrega a ti, Luffy, durante este día y el resto de mis días, para amarte y respetarte, complacerte y procurarte en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿Aceptas este compromiso? — Por unos momentos había sido el momento del moreno a titubear.

Luffy había omitido deliberadamente varias partes de los votos para hacerlos un poco más fáciles de decir, no quería después de todo comprometerse a algo que no estaba seguro poder cumplir pero tenía que ir Sabo y recordarle todas esas cosas de fidelidad y respeto, ¿Realmente quería algo así?

Los segundos parecían alargarse prontamente, como si el tiempo corriera en paralelo demasiado rápido y demasiado lento a la vez.

Ahora estaba en él la decisión, un último suspiro abandono los labios del más bajo mientras dedicaba una larga mirada a Sabo, una palabra, una palabra suya era todo lo que tomaría para sellar aquel trato para siempre, aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo y escapar de ahí, aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, aún estaba a tiempo de volver a las andadas y decidir que aquello era una equivocación.

—Acepto. — a pesar de todo aquel pensamiento la palabra había abandonado sus labios con facilidad tras considerar todas las infinitas posibilidades, Sabo era agradable, apuesto, servicial y de carácter ameno, ¿De qué podía arrepentirse? Una vez cumpliera con sus funciones en la cama seguro todo estadía mejor.

—Con este anillo te tomo por compañero y esposo.—

—Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio hable ahora o calle para siempre. — Escuchó al viejo cura decir tras de que Sabo hubiera deslizado aquel anillo por su dedo y después de unos instantes de silencio había resultado más que obvio que nadie reclamaría. — Muy bien, si nadie tiene nada que decir en este día ante los ojos de los hombres y de Dios yo los declaro unidos para vivir en igualdad de condiciones como compañeros eternos en este mundo y el mundo por venir. — tras una pequeña pausa no mayor a tres segundos en los que los novios simplemente habían sostenido sus manos y sus miradas una sonrisa se había dibujado en los viejos labios del sacerdote. —Pueden besarse. —

El rose de sus labios tras recibir la señal ínfima y ultima de que la ceremonia estaba consumada había sido dulce y casi inocente, apenas un casto beso antes de que la sala prorrumpiera en vítores y el pequeño monito tomara el brazo del rubio para echarse a correr en dirección a la puerta, el mundo había comenzado a revolotear después de aquello, los invitados confundidos no habían sabido si salir a tomar las fotografías de después de la ceremonia o esperar, los medios que habían sido admitidos a la ceremonia estaban igual de perplejos y de todas las personas asistentes parecía ser que solo los mas allegado al monito hubieran esperado aquello, era como una extraña huida sin sentido, aquella impulsividad eh imprudencia había hecho a Sabo soltar una alegre risotada, su sombrero había salido volando a media carrera pero en ningún momento ninguno de los dos había volteado atrás con mínima intención de recuperarlo, bajar las escaleras casi saltando y de tres en tres parecía más natural que respirar y aquel extraño escape solo había terminado cuando en el jardín del templo Luffy le hubiera tacleado contra el césped, acorralándole en la hierba debajo de su cuerpo, con la respiración de ambos hecha un chaos y sus mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo del improvisado maratón y la euforia del momento.

Ahí y en esas circunstancias se habían besado de nuevo. Como si intentaran sofocar el poco aliento que les quedaba en un necesitado y demandante beso, la lengua del moreno había irrumpido en la boca del rubio que le había recibido gustosa y con prontitud, comenzando a saludarse y reconocerse cual si fuera la primera vez que se besaban, no se había separado hasta que el carraspeo de alguien aclarándose la garganta a su lado les hubiera interrumpido.

—Muy hermoso momento pero aun debemos tomar las fotografías eh ir a la recepción tortolitos. —el tono casi burlesco había venido del fotógrafo a cargo de la sesión, Ussop parecía más que nada divertido por ver el cabello de los chicos alborotado y sus ropas medio sudadas hechas un pequeño desastre, no así los encargados de producción y maquillaje.

.

.

.

Las fotografías habían sido soberbias, aunque Luffy solo había podido ver un pequeño adelanto en la cámara digital de su amigo estas tenia tal presencia y poder que hasta para Luffy hubiera sido difícil cuestionarse que las dos personas en esas tomas no se amaban, besos, mimos, tomas donde se miraban uno al otro, tomando sus manos, besando sus dedos, sonrisas sinceras y miradas tiernas abundaban entre las tomas, no esperaba menos de su equipo de producción y habían terminado tan pronto que seguramente llegarían a muy buen tiempo a la recepción, todo ese tedio y protocolo por fin valdría la pena, moría de hambre, ah, ahora recordaba lo que había faltado, debía haber ordenado que se sirvieran refrigerios en la limusina que los llevaría de la iglesia hasta el salón de eventos.

Caminaron tomados de las manos, el breve recorrido en la limusina había sido extrañamente silencioso, de alguna manera cierta tensión podía sentirse creciendo en el ambiente, algo que ninguno de los dos había esperado, el moreno estaba ansioso y emocionado por llegar a la recepción, el rubio por su parte estaba mucho más distraído pensando en lo que pasaría después de ella como para concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando se esfumasen los vapores de euforia y decisión que habían envuelto la ceremonia había sucedido para Sabo que un leve mareo comenzaba a asaltarle, la recepción seguramente estaría llena de gente y actividades que no le dejarían pensar en ello por más que quisiera pero ahí en el silencio del transporte le era imposible pensar en otra cosa.

Después de la recepción y al llegar al apartamento del menor seria su primera vez.

.

.

.

.

El rubio no estaba por ningún lado, quizá debió investigar bien su nombre en vez de asumirlo, cuando después de preguntar por Sanji se le señalase a aquel modelo delgado de piernas largas y cejas rizadas Ace había caído en cuenta de su error. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a una sola persona en una fiesta tan enorme si ni siquiera conocía su nombre? El destino era una cosa graciosa. El que nunca había gustado de los chicos realmente estaba ahora ahí en la boda de su… lo que fuera que Luffy fuese de él buscando a una persona que no había visto más que por televisión y con la que había hablado por casualidad, si sería idiota, era casi seguro que no lo volvería a ver.

Nadie que Ace conociera estaba ahí, ni siquiera Kid estaba por ningún lado, después de entrar al salón el pelirrojo se le había perdido entre la multitud, tocaría a regresar solo a casa, se había quitado el collar rastreador en el apartamento con la llave que Law le diera, nadie notaria su ausencia hasta que la chica que hacia la limpieza se diera cuenta que no había consumido su cena, quizá aún estaba a tiempo de volver.

Parado en medio de un montón de extraños bien vestidos Ace se sentía tan perdido como un islote vagabundo, la bebida ere buena, no recordaba los nombres de la mitad de las bebidas que le habían ofrecido pero todas sabían bien, solía enorgullecerse de tener una buena resistencia al alcohol pero para cuando escucho que los novios habían llegado estaba seguro que comenzaba a sobrepasar aquella resistencia, sus mejillas ya se sentían levemente calientes y aunque aún no estaba mareado seguramente comenzaría a quedarse dormido si no consumía ningún alimento, su narcolepsia siempre le atacaba con mayor fuerza cuando ingería grandes cantidades de alcohol y nada de comida, por fortuna en cuanto llegasen los novios había sido anunciado el banquete, habiendo perdido el interés por ver a la tal "Sabo" ni siquiera había corrido a la entrada como la mitad de la prensa y los invitados hicieran, solo se había sentado a la primera mesa que encontrara, la más alejada de la pieza central donde se sentarían Luffy y su nueva esposa, quitando de una bandeja que pasaba lo que había pensado sería una nueva bebida para encontrarse con una ensalada con frutos secos y nueces ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Ah, ya. La cena estaba siendo servida.

Algo bueno.

Algo bueno en toda la maldita noche, aunque fuera solo lechuga, aderezo y hierbas comunes arregladas de manera fina para Ace era lo primero bueno de la noche, el resto de la comida había sido aún mejor.

Plato tras plato, tras plato cada platillo era más bueno que el anterior, pollo en salsa de champiñones, carne posh con jengibre, fettucini Alfredo con trufas, costillas asadas, patatas fritas con condimentos que en la vida había probado, calamares tan suaves como malvavisco, lo único que no había querido probar había sido el sashimi de pez globo, llamadle supersticioso pero con su suerte a últimas fechas no iba a correr el riesgo.

El alma se le fue al suelo cuando entre plato y plato, entre la pila que ya cubría gran parte de la mesa que los comensales poco a poco le habían dejado para el solo amablemente había podido vislumbrar una llamativa cabellera purpura, la reconocía y esperaba no estuviera en lo correcto—¡Heehaw! ¡Valla apetito querido!¡Tú debes ser amigo de mi chico Luffy! — La súper modelo que Ace algunas veces había llegado a ver en las revistas de Dadan y que hacía poco el monito le había dicho era su madre estaba sentada a su mesa, trago con algo de dificultad el enorme trozo de carne en salsa búfalo que llenaba su boca en aquel momento y le miro levemente espantado ¿La señora sabría quién era él? Dudaba que fuera así.

—Algo así… le conozco hace poco en realidad. — se aventuró a decirle, limpiándose la boca y poniéndose derecho, por algún motivo la dama en elegante vestido rojo y perfecto maquillaje le hacía recordar las lecciones de buenos modales que una de sus vecinas en el barrio le había enseñado en alguna ocasión, cuando comenzara a salir con White Bay, también esa manera de colocar su mano bajo el mentón y sonreírle como si supiera todos sus secretos le recordaba un poco a esa chica. — No sé si pudiera decirse que somos amigos, pero…— no le habían preguntado nada, ¿Por qué estaba abriendo la boca así? Quizá era efecto del alcohol. — pero supongo que le quiero… un poco, un poco quizá. — Escaneo el salón como si Luffy fuera a salir de debajo de unas mesas por hablar de él, quien sabe, con lo loco que estaba ese monito. — Él es… un chico problemático, pero creo que lo que siento por él es de verdad… —

—¿Fufufufu, un chico enamorado de mi Luffy-boy? No recuerdo haberte visto en la iglesia—

Las mejillas del pecoso se colorearon de inmediato, definitivamente estaba hablando de más, el sonrojo le había subido prácticamente hasta la frente y estaba seguro que ya no era solo el alcohol, —Estuve ahí… solo no estuve ahí… no quería arruinarlo para él, no importa lo que sienta, de cualquier forma ¿O si? — Comenzó a comer de nuevo con más calma, seguramente un poco de comida lograría llenarle ese extraño vacío que comenzaba a sentir.

—¿Y que es lo que haces aquí entonces? —Curioso, sabía que su Lu-boy tenía varios admiradores entre la compañía y la prensa pera a este nunca lo había visto y eso que se conocía a todos los chicos con los que su retoño alguna vez se hubiera liado, sabía que ninguno de ellos causaría un alboroto en la fiesta pero a este no lo conocía y eso que ella conocía a todo el mundo en aquel lugar, podía reconocer a un colado a kilómetros, ya se había deshecho de aquel pelirrojo extraño y ahora iba por su acompañante, pero había algo diferente en este chico, de alguna manera parecía conocer genuinamente a su Luffy, y si no parecía ser que podía llevarse bien al menos.

—Umm… ¿Comer? — No entendía la pregunta precisamente pero su respuesta parecía haberle causado gracia a Emporio que le sonreía con los ojos, de la forma que solo las modelos profesionales saben hacer.

—Ufufufufu supongo que eso está bien ¿Seguirás comiendo por mucho tiempo? —

—Solo hasta que la comida se acabe. —

Aquello genuinamente le había causado gracia a la modelo.—Mi chico, es un buffet, la comida no va a terminarse. —

Cuanto mejor, porque parecía que no importaba cuando comía el vacío no se iba. — Entonces supongo que me quedaré hasta el pastel… o quizá hasta un poco antes…— Antes había querido ver a Sabo, después quería haber visto a ese misterioso rubio que había conocido en la iglesia, ahora no estaba seguro de lo que quería. — ¿La esposa de Luffy es bonita? — Aun sentía un poco de curiosidad por verle, pero no sabía si hacerlo o no.

—¡¿Esposa?! Dulce chico, es verdad que quizá aún no sean tan comunes los matrimonios del mismo sexo pero no por ello tienes porque referirte a Sabo como una chica, es un poco grosero. —

Ace había parpadeado un par de veces, de pronto parte de su mundo había caído roto entre los platos de comida que se apilaban en la mesa, rodando por el mantel y cayendo para perderse entre las mesas y la gente que iba y venía, no sabía exactamente que era pero sentía que era un algo importante que ya no estaba, como cuando el código de barras de un producto viejo en el escaparate comienza a borrarse y ya no puedes escanearlo. —Disculpe, creo que tengo que ir al baño. —

Era una pobre excusa, de pronto era como si ese extraño vacío se hubiera llenado y ahora tuviera que vaciarse de nuevo.

—Ace…—

Volteó, al escuchar su nombre volteó por mera inercia, porque obviamente si llaman tu nombre lo normal es voltear pero la voz que hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar ya le había advertido que no le gustaría lo que encontrara. —Luffy…—

—Viniste. — El tono extrañamente esperanzado del mocoso le irritaba, era como si lo hubiera estado esperando. ¿Por qué lo esperaría a él? Idiota, no tenía que creer en esa sonrisa que le decía que estaba tan feliz de verlo como si se acabara de casar con él.

—Ya me iba. — alcanzo a decir cuando sintió el agarre en su brazo jalándole al interior de los baños, sin perder tiempo encerrando a ambos en uno de los cubículos tan espacioso que bien podría haber sido el baño de su departamento, se notaba que el dinero no era impedimento alguno para aquel chico, bien debía habérselo sabido desde que lo había comprado. —Luffy ya…—

No alcanzo a decir nada más, los labios del menor sobre los suyos se lo impidieron, la manera dulce como le besaba parecía casi necesitada y al momento de separarse el chico no le había permitido alejarse ni un poco, sosteniendo el rostro de Ace entre sus manos se había quedado tan cerca de sus labios que aun podía sentir su respiración contra el rostro. —Voy a extrañarte bastante estos días pero no te preocupes, en menos de una semana volveré, ¿Está bien, cierto? —

Era imposible, no, tenía que estar soñándose la situación, ¿No había dicho Luffy que le dejaría ir cuando estuviera casado? ¿Por qué le pedía eso? ¿Por qué se lo pedía como si realmente tuviera una opción. Inclinándose al frente roso sus labios con los del menor por toda respuesta, separándose tras un pequeño y tranquilo beso, quería irse, debía recordarse que ahora ese chico estaba casado. — Tu esposo…—

—Está bien, iré a verle después. — los labios en su cuello comenzaban a hacerlo suspirar, si, estaba bien… no, esperen, no estaba bien, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Las manos del menor comenzaban a colarse debajo de su camisa, acariciándolo suavemente.

No podía ser… Luffy no podía estar pensando en tirárselo ahí en los baños del salón de su propia boda…

—Quería ir a verte ayer pero esto también está bien, no esperaba que vinieras, me hace tan feliz que lo hicieras, creo que vas a hacerme mucha falta estos días. —

Había sido un error, definitivamente Ace no debió haber ido.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.


	16. Chapter 16

Dieciséis

Las manos debajo de su camisa lo hacían suspirar, los labios en su cuello tenían el mismo efecto, quizá solo era el alcohol en sus venas pero casi podía sentir su piel burbujear debajo de cada rose, en verdad que era estúpido pero al cerrar los ojos Ace podía olvidarse de las cosas eh imaginar que eso que estaba a punto de hacer con Luffy de verdad no estaba mal... bien sabía que estaba mal pero el alcohol y la calentura hacían fácil olvidar.

Luffy le había mentido.

Había dicho que lo dejaría ir tras su boda y ahí estaban, con el chico casado y Ace aun prisionero de sus redes si acaso solo un poco más atrapado aun, porque bien podía huir tras ese encuentro pero estaba demasiado embriagado de todo para realmente recordar el camino de regreso a casa apropiadamente ¿Qué horas eran? No pensaba que importara, tarde, en definitiva demasiado tarde.

Luffy ya estaba casado, le dejaría ir, claro que Luffy no había dicho CUANDO después lo dejaría ir. No le había dicho en ningún momento que Sabo fuera una chica tampoco, pero no le había corregido y eso era casi lo mismo que mentir, si le decía que lo esperaría y después no lo hacía ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? ¿Sería tan ruin como para pedirle al pajarraco rosa su dirección eh ir a acosarlo? Para dificultarle la vida a su madre y a su abuela… ya le había mentido, que mas no sería capaz de hacer, toda la imagen de chico bueno pero desastroso y encaprichado que guardaba de Luffy se había deshecho frente a los ojos de Ace.

Luffy hacia aquello porque, sencillamente, le daba la gana hacerlo y ese conocimiento hacia que el corazón de Ace se hundiera un poco dentro de su pecho, todo lo que había pensado saber era una maldita mentira, seguro que ni siquiera le necesitaba a él para hacer aquello y sin embargo ahí estaban.

Doflamingo le había dicho antes de meterlo en su nueva "jaula" que había tenido suerte de ser comprado antes de terminado su entrenamiento, aun ahora solo recordar la maldita educación llena de castigos y estupideces que había tenido que soportar en esas semanas le causaba náuseas y escalofríos y el que Luffy estuviera enterado de lo que se le había hecho no se le había cruzado por la mente hasta el momento. ¿Haría alguna diferencia si lo sabía? No podía culparlo por ello pero tampoco sentía que debiera estar agradecido del todo, ninguna persona tendría por qué pasar por lo que él había pasado y si hubiera sabido de antemano los problemas en los que sus deudas de juego le iban a meter no las hubiera hecho primer lugar… o quizá las hubiera hecho en algún otro bar.

"voy a extrañarte tanto…" ¿Era eso lo mismo que le decía a cualquiera de sus amantes? ¿Qué numero era exactamente él? Law también había sido uno de esos chicos ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que se hartara de él también? Lo mejor que podía hacer era hartarse de él pero de alguna forma esa idea, ese mero pensamiento hacia la pesadez en su pecho incrementar aún más.

No podía odiar a Luffy.

A pesar de que tenía fuertes motivos para odiarle simplemente no podía ¿Por qué? Deseaba odiarlo con toda su alma pero con los labios del contrario contra los suyos distrayéndole para que no notara mientras sus manos le iban desabrochando el pantalón -como si realmente no fuera a notarlo- no podía evitar sentir ese leve deseo de hacer todas esas cosas malas que le atormentaban y seguirían atormentándole aun después.

Le gustaba Luffy y lo quería, no admitiría bajo ningún concepto que se había enamorado, no ahora, simplemente no lo admitiría. –Ace…– La voz pesada y cargada de lujuria de Luffy le había hecho regresar de sus pensamientos, las manos del más bajo ya se encontraban en el borde de su ropa interior. – Voy a necesitar que te des la vuelta. – Era una orden y Ace lo sabía, mordiéndose los labios había dedicado una última mirada a aquel rostro que de pronto ya no le parecía tan joven antes de obedecer, dándose la vuelta y sintiendo al instante como su ropa se desprendía deslizándose lentamente hasta caer cerca de sus tobillos, las manos de menor acariciando sus glúteos con suavidad, separándoles para que el deseoso monito pudiera ver entre ellos su entrada.

Luffy paso su pulgar por entre las nalgas del pecoso al tiempo que dejaba algo de su saliva escurrir hasta mojar aquella línea entre ellos, deslizándose hasta que pudiera esparcirla con su dedo en aquel lugar antes de introducir su primera falange dentro del mayor, comenzando a prepararle con calma, moviendo su dedo en círculos al tiempo que lo introducía cada vez más, aun con las ganas que Sabo le había dejado al salir de la limusina no iba a propasarse en un lugar como aquel, solo necesitaba un pequeño desahogo y que Ace estuviera ahí era simplemente perfecto.

No se le había ocurrido pensar por que estaba ahí, él le había invitado después de todo, seguro que mingo le diera permiso de salir, y aunque al principio había pensado que la invitación había sido una estupidez y una imprudencia (aun para sus estándares) al final resultaba que todo estaba bien, en realidad todo estaba más que bien.

Inclinándose un poco coloco un pequeño beso en el cuello de su amante al tiempo que remplazaba su pulgar en el interior del pecoso por el índice y el medio, iniciando un lento y calmado ritmo que comenzaba a hacer a Ace soltar más de un suspiro y un gemido ahogado, cuando por fin le sintiera listo el menor había sacado su ya erecta hombría y colocado la punta de aquella en la entrada del mayor, de verdad que necesitaba aquello.

Ace con el pecho pegado a la puerta de mica gris había tenido que cubrir su boca con una de sus manos cuando sintiera al familiar intruso llenarle por completo, por algún motivo desconocido sentía sus ojos humedecerse mientras el delicioso bamboleo comenzaba a mecerlo, las manos de Luffy demasiado ocupadas en su cadera y sus labios en besarle los hombros hasta donde la ropa lo permitía, como trazando la constelación de sus pecas en la espalda, de alguna manera el Portgas D. Ace era demasiado consciente de la extraña sensación que esa nueva pieza de joyería en la mano del menor le hacía sentir.

Era como si quemara al contacto. – Eres tan delicioso Ace… quisiera poder conservarte para siempre. –El aludido cerro los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir, concentrándose en ser lo menos ruidoso que le era posible aun cuando las manos de Luffy comenzaran a atender su ya despierto miembro, poniéndole completamente duro en cuestión de segundos, los dedos expertos del menor sabían exactamente donde tocar y la respiración cada vez más pesada de ambos parecía llenar el lugar, Luffy no se había detenido ni un segundo aun cuando la puerta del lugar se abriera, las personas que entraban para refrescarse o hacer sus necesidades no le importaban en lo absoluto.

Ace ni siquiera podía poner atención en la trivial charla de que al parecer uno de los novios se había sentido mal y quizá no se presentara a la fiesta.

Aun cuando hubiera querido poner atención la manera casi salvaje en la que Luffy había comenzado a embestirle de pronto se lo había impedido, haciendo que Ace se concentrara todo lo que podía en contener sus gemidos.

Se había corrido en la mano del menor con un ahogado gruñido mientras sentía al más joven seguirle en su interior, odiaba cuando Luffy se corría dentro de él estando en la calle… no que lo hubiera hecho un montón de veces siendo que casi no salían, pero no le gustaba aun así.

.

.

.

Bastante molesto, de verdad que esa extraña sensación era demasiado molesta.

Como si toda la maldita habitación girara en torno a él.

Sabo no entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera, era como si cada minuto que le acercara más a "ese" momento hiciera que sus nauseas incrementaran aún más.

Quien hubiera dicho que sentir mariposas en el estómago era una sensación bonita era porque nunca se había tragado un maldito enjambre de estas.

No recordaba haber sentido más nervios en su vida en algún momento anterior, ni en el examen de ingreso a la universidad, ni en su entrevista para obtener aquel trabajo que tenía, ni cuando enfrentara a sus padres para decir que no seguiría sus pasos y no viviría más con ellos, ni siquiera cuando había conocido a su prometido o cuando se le pidiera casarse con él o cuando apenas unas horas antes hubiera salido de la iglesia en busca de aire fresco.

El aire fresco no iba a hacer nada por él en aquel momento, se había quitado la gabardina y el sombrero, se había pasado las manos enguantadas por el cabello tantas veces que este ya era su normal desastre, Luffy le había dejado a solas tras asegurarle que le alcanzaría en algunos momentos, sus besos habían servido para enervarle los ánimos de manera bastante extraña, la verdad era que no le apetecía en nada ir a la fiesta, todo le parecía vano y sin importancia ahora, todo salvo por lo que iba a pasar después de aquel momento.

Cuando piensas algo durante tanto tiempo como Sabo había pensado que esperaría hasta ese momento de su vida para hacer aquello comienzas a darle más importancia de la que realmente tiene, Sabo sabía exactamente lo que se suponía que sucediera esa noche pero ¿Sucedería? Solo pensar en ello sus nauseas volvían aun con más fuerza, si seguía sintiéndose así no pensaba que fuera a serle físicamente posible hacer el amor con su esposo.

¿Por qué había decidido esperar hasta el matrimonio? A decir verdad la razón principal era que sentía miedo.

No era como si nunca hubiera visto pornografía, tenía una buena idea de lo que iba a pasar, también sabia por los exámenes premaritales que tanto Luffy como él estaban completamente sanos y eran aptos para procrear si eso era lo que decidían hacer en un futuro, Sabo realmente jamás había llegado a pensar en una familia y estaba tan seguro que no haría aquello fuera del matrimonio que nunca se había molestado en checarse antes. Los exámenes regulares de sangre no te daban esa clase de resultados.

Luffy… bien, dudaba que Luffy lo hubiera pensado antes, de manera que le preocupaba un poco más que quizá el idiota pudiera ir por ahí embarazando a alguien pero al menos le había dicho que solo lo hacía con prostitutas y el que no hubiera hijos era un servicio que normalmente corría a cuenta de la casa encargada, así que suponía que no tenía por qué preocuparse de posibles bastardos.

Más le preocupaba el saber que sucedería en verdad.

Creía haber escuchado que dolería, no le temía al dolor en sí, su inseguridad y su miedo más radicaban en el temor al rechazo que en alguna otra cosa verdaderamente justificada, Sabo nunca se había sentido seguro de su propio cuerpo, trabajaba este apenas un poco para mantenerse en forma, no más de lo necesario, aun cuando las cicatrices no le cubrieran no se habría sentido cómodo y ahora se esperaba de él que se expusiera por completo ante otra persona…

Su posición, por el trato que había tenido con Luffy y lo que conocía de él le quedaba más que clara. En el peor de los casos siempre podía solo echarse sobre la cama y dejar que el monito hiciera lo que le placiera con él. Mientras no le vomitara encima suponía que no arruinaría el momento.

Quería ir a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto debajo de las cobijas hasta que koala tocase a la puerta y le preguntara que iba mal. De verdad que iba a extrañar su vida de soltero con su mejor amiga ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en eso hasta ahora? Quizá debió haberse hecho heterosexual eh intentar conquistar a la castaña como muchos de sus amigos le insistían.

Sabo soltó una pequeña risa por ese pensamiento, podía ver más a Koala tomando la iniciativa para una relación que a él, no, definitivamente eso nunca iba a pasar, además Ko-chii lucia bastante feliz con la señorita Robín y verlas así siempre le hacía bastante feliz también. Amaba a esa chica como si fuera su propia hermana menor y a pesar de las peleas y la forma un poco pesada como se trataban había una preocupación y cariño que nunca había llegado a sentir por su verdadera familia.

Sabo escucho el golpeteo en la puerta y suspiro, no quería ser molestado en aquel momento pero aun así se puso en pie para abrir, en caso de que fuera Luffy quizá. El par de brazos en torno a su cuello atrayéndole firme y fuerte hacia una zona bastante acolchada del cuerpo de una mujer no se lo había esperado. –¡Sa-chan! ¡Te estás perdiendo de la fiesta! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – Si podía contar con alguien para notar su ausencia en una fiesta de 20mil invitados esa era Koala, quizá no debió ignorar sus 5 llamadas y sus 12 mensajes de texto.

La suave risa más allá de donde las montañas de su amiga dejaban ver le había advertido que esta no se encontraba sola aun antes de poder escuchar la profunda y agradable voz de la señorita Robín.

–Incluso Luffy lucía un poco desanimado, ¿Debo suponer que esta es la razón? – Era un poco difícil de creer que aquella mujer que solía pertenecer a una compañía rival fuera no solo parte del círculo íntimo de amigos de su esposo si no también pareja de su mejor amiga desde hacía casi dos años.

Cuando koala lo soltase había podido respirar nuevamente–Lo lamento, no quería preocupar a nadie, solo me sentía un poco… mareado. – corriendo una de sus manos de nuevo por su cabello había soltado un nuevo suspiro, era un poco incómodo decir el motivo de su indisposición pero algo le decía que aquellas chicas no le dejarían en paz a menos que se los contara.

Robín había tomado una buena mirada a aquel chico que conocía hacia no tanto y sonrió de esa manera un tanto enigmática que hacía que cualquiera le pusiera completa atención. – Koala había dicho que esperarían a la noche de bodas, no pensé que tan pronto pudieras estar en cinta. –

Los colores se habían apoderado del rostro del rubio, lanzándole una mirada algo amenazante a su mejor amiga. – Eso no… claro que no lo estoy. – en su vida se le había ocurrido al rubio que alguien pudiera asumir una cosa así, aunque suponía que con la reputación de Luffy era aún más difícil el esperar que alguien creyera que no se habían acostado aun. –No estoy seguro que valla a poder hacer eso del todo. – se le había escapado sin pensar y aunque aquel era un comentario bastante vago ambas mujeres parecían haber comprendido de alguna forma su malestar.

–No tienes que sentirte presionado Sabo, si Luffy ha esperado tanto tiempo seguro que no le molestara esperar un poco más. – No pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante ese comentario de koala, ella siempre sabía que decir para hacerle sentir mejor, en definitiva la iba a extrañar.

–Oh quizá le moleste pero de cualquier forma tendrá que hacerlo. – había secundado Robín en un tono demasiado tranquilo para lo que estaba diciendo y si las palabras de Koala le habían tranquilizado un poco las de Robín le habían devuelto los nervios igual de rápido.

–No es que me sienta presionado, solo… nervioso… A decir verdad nunca encontré a alguien con quien quisiera hacerlo en verdad que no estuviera comprometido ya, mala suerte supongo, no me apetecía hacerlo solo porque si y manos con alguien para quien no fuera a ser el único, –Se sentía un poco extraño externar sus pensamientos y motivos, nunca había pensado que fuera necesario explicarlos, eran sus motivos después de todo y nadie tenía por qué cuestionárselos, al menos eso era lo que pensaba aunque muchas veces cuestionara su propio razonamiento. –supongo que simplemente le di más importancia de la que tenía en verdad, ¿es un horrible motivo no? –

–Es tu motivo, ¿A quién le importa si es horrible o no? es tu cuerpo después de todo. – Robín de alguna manera parecía estarle leyendo el pensamiento exactamente y el rubio lo agradecía.

–Si, era mi decisión, por muy tonta que fuera. – dijo ligeramente más animado.

–Además, es bueno que no lo hicieras con alguien ya comprometido ¿No? – comentó Koala de manera ligera, fijándose en el estado de las ropas de su amigo de manera inconsciente había comenzado a enderezarle el cuello de la camisa.

–Supongo. Aunque pienso que en realidad simplemente no quería sentirme un segundón. – la naturaleza de Sabo era algo celosa y competitiva aunque no soliera demostrarlo, odiaba sentirse segundo ante alguien más y por ello no se entrometía con gente ya comprometida, además de que era un mal competidor, no pensaba que pudiera ganar de manera limpia muchas de las veces y eso solo lo hacía aun peor. Prefería no competir antes que perder y por ello cedía la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando no pensaba en las cosas como importantes.

–Bueno, ¡A nadie le gusta ser el segundo Sa-chan! ¿No es eso lo más normal? –

Sabo soltó una pequeña risa, y ahí estaba alguien en quien verdaderamente podía confiar para cualquier ocasión, de verdad que iba a extrañar a Koala como compañera de piso; ahora lo que probablemente debía preocuparle era si Luffy dejaría de lado aquellos amantes ahora o si tendría que forzarlo a hacerlo.

Prefería no competir antes que perder y por ello cedía la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando no pensaba en las cosas como importantes, pero esto ERA importante.

.

.

.

Cuando dos fuerzas opuestas se encuentran y empujan ambas con la misma fuerza pero en direcciones contrarias puede que el punto exacto no se mueva pero las ondas de energía que el choque crea pueden llegar a afectar todo lo que les rodea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta había sido entretenida por decir lo menos, entre la gente bailando, jugando y hablándole todo el tiempo Sabo apenas si había tenido un segundo de paz tras salir de aquella pequeña sala de espera que se le había prestado para recuperarse, la comida era aún mejor que la que habían catado en el salón una semana antes, el entretenimiento que había comenzado tras las primera horas del banquete forzaba a que las luces estuvieran bajas y fuera difícil reconocer a nadie que no conociera ya, aun así, cerca de la puerta y antes de que comenzara el evento principal Sabo creía haber captado un pequeño atisbo de cabello negro cerca de la puerta de salida.

¿Podría ser? Entre el mar de gente las posibilidades no eran muchas.

No bien había dado tres pasos en esa dirección cuando alguien le cortara el paso. Su esposo específicamente.

Luffy lucía un poco agitado y despeinado, su traje algo arrugado y su rostro levemente nervioso, algo no tan extraño considerando su propia facha, sonriendo suavemente por lo que casi parecía un furtivo encuentro Sabo se inclinó ligeramente a rosar los labios de su ahora esposo, aun sentía mariposas en el estómago por lo que sucedería en unas cuantas horas pero que Luffy luciera tan nervioso como él mismo se sentía había hecho a Sabo calmarse ligeramente, no que alguno de los dos supiera los motivos de los nervios del otro.

.

.

.

Luffy era un idiota impulsivo.

Todo el mundo se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, al ver a Ace en aquel lugar idiotamente había pensado que el pecoso había ido a verle, por supuesto que no era conveniente un escándalo el mismo día de su boda pero por un par de segundos el monito se había pensado que quizá y solo quizá no fuera tan trágico huir ese mismo día, olvidarse de toda responsabilidad y empezar de cero en algún sitio, lejos de su padre y de todo lo que se esperaba de él, forjar algo con su propias manos y compartirlo con una persona especial.

–No quiero esto. – Cualquier pensamiento de huida se había cortado con esas simples palabras por parte de Ace. –No quiero esperar por ti, quiero irme a casa. – Cualquier cosa que pudiera haber sido simplemente quedo destrozada, la sonrisa del menor tembló por unos instantes, casi se había olvidado de la situación. –Dijiste que me dejarías ir cuando estuvieras casado, veo que lo estas. –

Luffy subió una de sus manos a la mejilla ajena, tomando buena nota de la pinta de Ace, con los pantalones desgastados a los tobillos y su propio semen escurriéndole entre las piernas, con la camisa suelta desacomodada y pendiendo de uno de sus hombros y el cabello un poco más largo que cuando lo conociera cayéndole sobre los ojos que ahora podía notar un poco enrojecidos.

Acarició la constelación sobre esa mejilla un instante, limpiando una lágrima solitaria. – Lo que tú quieras no es importante Ace. – Claro que lo era pero no en aquel momento, no en ese momento que se le escapaba de las manos como agua.– Iras a casa, cuando yo diga que vayas a casa. –

Ace pareció querer protestar sin embargo el fuerte impacto en su mejilla se lo había impedido, la manera amenazante y molesta como Luffy lo observaba era algo que no recordaba haber visto en el chico y que de alguna forma le había recordado a su primer captor, haciéndolo temblar ante el recuerdo, era una presencia soberbia eh imponente que le había impedido incluso el razonar que aquel chico acababa de golpearle la mejilla. –Vete de aquí Ace, y no hagas ningún escándalo, hasta que decida darte tu libertad eres mío y como tal más vale que te comportes. – La majilla del pecoso se sentía caliente, cuando aquel chico abrió la puerta tras él y le dejo solo para que se arreglase la ropa llevo una de sus manos a aquel lugar, estaba hinchado y dolía un poco al presionar.

Luffy era alguien impulsivo y también un chico con el suficiente dinero y poder para comprar a otra persona ¿En qué momento había pensado que podía llegar a ser mejor que Doflamingo?

.

.

.

.

El beso de su prometido le había hecho sonreír, la escena en el baño había dejado a Luffy un mal sabor de boca, no quería dañar a Ace sin embargo algo en él se había removido ante la cara del pecoso al momento de golpearlo.

Le había gustado, le había gustado y eso le asustaba.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.


End file.
